Baby, U are Lonely (Not again)
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: HunKai/Sekai with UKE!Kai Tentang seorang Kim Jongin yang kesepian. OOC / SEQUEL Chap 9 END is UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

One Shoot by Winter AL...

Baby, U are Lonely...

Hurts-Romance

Sehun, Jongin, and other support cast.

Typo menyebar. bahasa aneh. tidak sesuai karakter. dlll

HunKai Present!

.

.

"Jongin, antarkan aku ke mini market,"

"Baiklah,"

"Jongin, ponselku rusak. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu yang mendesak. Apa kau tahu merk ponsel yang bagus?"

"Pakai saja ponselku dulu jika memang mendesak,"

"Jongin, dingin, ya,"

"Ini pakai jaketku,"

"Jongin, rumahku sepi, temani aku. Aku bosan,"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

Jongin ini. Jongin itu. Seperti tak ada henti.

Kim Jongin, dia ramah. Punya banyak teman karna ia memang mudah bergaul. Dia akan selalu ada ketika teman-temannya membutuhkan. Ia akan menolong dengan perasaan apa adanya. Maksudnya, dia tidak pamrih. Ia akan mengalah jika teman-teman menginginkan miliknya. Ia seperti malaikat pelindung. Yang akan mementingkan orang lain terlebih dahulu ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Bukankah ia baik hati?

Hanya saja, mereka salah mengambil pandangan. Mereka menyebut Jongin... naif.

Kemana para teman ketika Jongin membutuhkan?

Tidak ada bedanya dengan kesendirian. Mereka tidak pernah ada ketika Jongin butuh pertolongan meski hanya lingkup yang ringan. Seperti tidak punya telinga ketika Jongin merajuk. Mereka tidak peduli pada Jongin seperti Jongin peduli pada mereka.

Iya. Terkadang Jongin merutuk mengapa mereka seperti itu. Ia bertanya, mengapa mereka tak peduli? Apakah tidak mau repot seperti Jongin repot untuk mereka?

Namun, sejengkel-jengkelnya Jongin, entah mengapa ia tak bisa mengacuhkan begitu saja. Ketika mereka meminta tolong, maka Jongin akan menolong lagi.

Apakah Jongin bodoh?

Kebaikan yang tak berbalas

Bukan maksud mengharap balas

Mereka seperti tak berperikemanusiaan

Hanya bisa bersabar

Tak mengharap timbul luka di hatinya

Sehun melihat Jongin merajuk pada Junhong, meminta ditemani ketempat neneknya di Jinan. Untuk mengambil dokumen status keluarga dari adik perempuan Jongin.

Namun Sehun sudah menduga. Junhong akan menolak. Terbukti dari ekspresi Jongin yang berubah masam. Lantas berlalu pergi sembari merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel, menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Sehun mengikuti tanpa suara, mengamati apa yang tengah Jongin lakukan pada ponselnya.

Jongin menghela nafas frustasi. Menghempas tubuhnya untuk duduk dibangku taman yang berada dibawah pohon mapel rimbun.

Menengadah sembari memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan semuanya. Tentang keacuhan. Tidak ada yang mau membantu. Berkali-kali ia telah mengirimkan pesan untuk minta diantar ke Jinan. Karna urusannya sangat penting. Untuk memperbaharui kartu anggota keluarga, ia membutuhkan dokumen dari tempat neneknya. Dan ini mendesak. Ayahnya benar-benar sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Jongin yang harus mengurus sendiri.

Namun balasan yang Jongin terima bukanlah keantusiasan berupa jawaban 'ya'. Melainkan berbagai penolakan dengan embel-embel alasan. Ada juga yang mengacuhkan pesannya.

"Yah... tidak apa-apa," ia berujar lirih dengan pasrah.

Padahal dalam hati ia tengah mengadu pada langit betapa lemah ia.

Sehun masih disana, bersandar dibalik pohon. Memperhatikan Jongin yang frustasi. Mendengarkan nada pasrah Jongin yang dikawal helaan nafas berat.

Sehun paham.

Sungguh ia lebih paham daripada siapapun. Tentang Jongin.

*** Winter AL ***

Ada alasan mengapa Jongin minta ditemani ke rumah neneknya.

Karna ia tak begitu dekat dengan nenek maupun kakeknya. Bahkan tidak dekat dengan adiknya. Adiknya tinggal bersama nenek.

Dulu, ketika Jongin berusia 3 tahun, menjadi rebutan antara ibu dan ayahnya -nenek di Jinan adalah ibu dari ibunya-. Padahal sudah sepakat Jongin ikut ayahnya, dan adiknya ikut ibu. Tapi tetap saja, ibunya ingin membawanya juga.

Tapi pada akhirnya Jongin lebih memilih ikut ayah. Karna, Jongin kecil sudah terlanjur takut dengan sang ibu. Lalu ia dibawa ke Seoul oleh sang ayah.

Ada banyak alasan mengapa ia memilih ayah. Yang tidak bisa diceritakan secara detail. Jongin pasti menangis membayangkan betapa buruk masa kecilnya. Ia akan terlihat depresi jika masa lalunya dikuak kembali.

Pada kenyataannya, sang ibu malah pergi. Meninggalkan adik Jongin bersama nenek. Pergi tanpa pamit. Tidak tahu kemana. Tidak pernah ada kabar. Bahkan sudah 14 tahun lewat ibu pergi.

Jongin... tidak tahu wajah ibunya. Tidak ada foto. Dan diumur semuda itu -3 tahun- belum bisa mengingat dengan baik.

Sebenarnya, dari pihak nenek di Jinan, ia diterima dengan baik. Bahkan oleh saudara-saudara ibunya. Hanya saja, Jongin merasa tidak enak dan canggung. Karna faktanya ia jarang sekali berkunjung. Bahkan setelah insiden ibunya pergi tanpa pamit, ayahnya tak pernah sekalipun mau menginjak Jinan.

Sebab itulah dia butuh seseorang yang menemani.

Apa kalian juga paham perasaan Jongin?

Sehun melepas helm sportnya, mengamati Jongin yang baru saja turun dari bus yang ia tumpangi.

Sehun sedari sepulang sekolah mengikuti Jongin, menggunakan motor sportnya. Dari Seoul ke Jinan. Sehun sudah menduga Jongin akan berangkat sendiri.

Sehun tak habis pikir, seorang pelajar yang masih berseragam lengkap berani sampai ke Jinan yang jauh dengan naik bus, sendirian pula.

*** Winter AL ***

Jongin baru saja keluar dari rumah neneknya setelah 10 menit. Menenteng beberapa lembar dokumen ditangannya. Salah satunya adalah dokumen keluarga yang ia butuhkan.

Sehun mengira Jongin akan langsung ke halte dan menunggu bus tujuan Seoul karna hari sudah sore. Nyatanya tidak.

Jongin berbelok ke arah lain. Menuju sebuah taman berkolam air mancur. Kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku yang dekat dengan kolam tersebut.

Tangannya merogoh saku jas almamater yang ia kenakan, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi namun terlihat usang. Mulai membaca sepucuk surat usang bertinta biru tersebut dalam keheningan sore.

Ia terpaku. Tiba-tiba setetes air mata menitik dari pelupuk sayu Jongin. Hatinya terasa berdesir, nyeri. Dengan berbagai pemikiran logika dalam benak diperjalanan ia membaca surat itu.

Rasanya tangan menjadi lemah hingga terhempas turun begitu saja. Matanya telah memerah karna air mata yang semakin deras mengalir, terjun bebas membasahi seragamnya.

Tangis yang ia keluarkan setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang telah tertimbun 14 tahun lamanya.

Sehun tersentak, melihat Jongin yang menangis dalam diam. Yang kini mengambil sebuah ijazah kelulusan yang terbungkus mika laminating. Jemari Jongin bergerak perlahan, mengelus ijazah itu dalam tangisnya.

"Ibu, mengapa ibu tega melakukan itu? Apa- aku anak yang tidak diinginkan?" Suaranya terdengar serak dan frustasi.

Dahi Sehun mengernyit mendengar penuturan Jongin yang kentara sekali bahwa ia terluka.

"Kenyataan apa lagi ini, bu? Setelah dulu ibu berulang kali mencoba membunuhku, sekarang aku harus mengetahui kenyataan pahit lainnya. Mengapa ibu begitu tega?"

Sehun tercekat.

Apa Jongin bilang?

Ibu mencoba membunuhnya?!

.

.

"Jangan menangis, Kim Jongin,"

Jongin mendongak, menatap orang yang berujar kepadanya. Yang tengah berdiri dengan menyaku tangan. Yang tengah memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Melihat bagaimana kacaunya Jongin saat ini.

Sang ketua OSIS-

"S-sehun,"

-Oh Sehun.

Sehun mendekat, lantas membereskan berkas-berkas Jongin yang tergeletak disamping Jongin. Memasukkannya kedalam tas punggungnya. Melepas jaket kulitnya. Kemudian memakaikan jaket itu pada tubuh Jongin dengan perhatian. Lantas mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Jongin. "Pulanglah ke rumahku. Kau tidak mungkin pulang ke rumahmu sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini,"

Jongin bergeming, hanya menatap Sehun tanpa respon.

Ia hanya bingung, bagaimana Sehun yang notabene tidak dekat dengan Jongin bisa sampai disini -bisa dibilang rival-. Bahkan menawarkan bantuan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk," ujar Sehun lagi.

Jongin nampak ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya. Membiarkan Sehun menggenggamnya dengan erat. Membiarkan hatinya mempercayai Sehun.

Bagaimanapun juga ia memang sedang butuh bantuan. Dan entah bagaimana Sehun bisa kebetulan ada disini.

*** Winter AL ***

"Annyeong haseo, Kim ahjushi. Aku hanya ingin meminta ijin agar Jongin menginap di rumahku. Kami ada kerja kelompok dan belum selesai,"

"Ne. Terima kasih, ahjushi. Annyeong."

Pipp...

Setelah mematikan telefonnya, Sehun memasuki kamarnya dimana Jongin sedang tertidur. Kemudian meletakkan berkas-berkas milik Jongin di nakas samping tempat tidur. Lantas duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap miris pada wajah Jongin yang memerah dengan mata bengkak. Efek menangis tadi.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus surai Jongin dengan lembut dan sayang seolah pemuda tan yang tengah terlelap ini adalah benda rapuh hingga tidak bisa diperlakukan kasar. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendapati Jongin berwajah sendu, secara diam-diam tentu saja. Dan Sehun bersumpah kali ini yang paling parah.

Biasanya Sehun hanya akan memperhatikan dari jauh. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Rasanya hati Sehun berdenyut sakit tiap kali memergoki Jongin yang tengah bersedih.

Kim Jongin, pemuda tampan yang ceria. Murah senyum, dan celotehan cerewet mengundang tawa. Disukai teman-temannya. Maksudnya, bukan disukai dalam taraf tinggi, hanya dia disebut sebagai anak baik hati yang naif. Orang-orang akan melihat ia sempurna. Fisik manly dengan tinggi semampai.

Namun sejujurnya, ia hanya pemuda tampan... kesepian. Yang sebenarnya dicemooh oleh teman-temannya dibelakangnya.

Bersembunyi dibalik senyum cerah ceria, adalah Kim Jongin yang sepi meraung ingin ditemani. Seperti terluka batin, namun tak seperti kelihatannya juga. Ia memang memiliki banyak teman, namun kesepian yang dialaminya bukan dalam konteks sesederhana itu.

Ia sosok yang terbuka, namun tidak memiliki teman yang benar-benar dekat dan tulus berteman. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan Jongin yang baik hati dan cerdas.

Jongin mudah memahami orang lain, tapi orang sulit memahaminya. Sering ia merasa ini tidak imbang. Namun apa daya, ia tak wewenang memaksa orang balas mengerti dirinya. Yang bisa ia desahkan hanya kata 'ya sudahlah' atau 'tidak apa-apa' dengan pasrah.

Semuanya tertutup... dibalik tirai tawa jenaka.

Sulit dipahami. Namun ia tahu bagaimana membaca hati.

Tawanya terbahak. Namun ia tak mengerti bagaimana tertawa dengan sederhana.

Hatinya tulus. Namun menyimpan duka.

Ia disukai banyak orang. Namun ia... kesepian.

Itulah serentetan argumen yang ada dalam benak Sehun mengenai Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan yang rapuh namun sok tegar. Yang suka sekali beradu ejekan dengan Sehun.

Yang sebenarnya Sehun perhatikan secara diam-diam. Yang sebenarnya Sehun mengerti secara diam-diam. Yang Sehun... cintai secara diam-diam.

*** Winter AL ***

Sehun meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di atas nakas, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap Jongin yang diam dengan posisi duduk dan menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Terfokus pada selembar kertas berlapis mika, dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan dimatamu. Jika ingin menertawakanku, tertawalah sepuasmu," ujar Jongin dengan nada yang entah apa artinya. Antara frustasi dan tidak peduli.

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti," Jongin membuang mukanya asal, "Bagaimana rasanya diambang antara fana dan fakta,"

Sehun hanya diam. Tidak berniat merespon. Membiarkan Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ternyata aku memang sangat menyedihkan,"

"Bukan hanya tidak dipedulikan oleh teman, tapi juga ibuku sendiri. Begitu menyedihkan mengetahui aku bukan anak yang diinginkan,"

"Selama ini yang kutahu hanyalah orang tuaku saling mencintai tapi ibu mengalami gangguan jiwa hingga berulang kali mencoba membunuhku,"

"Aku baru tahu bahwa ibu ternyata dalam keadaan sadar melakukannya,"

"Ibu mana yang tega mengacungkan pisau pada anaknya sendiri?"

"Ibu mana yang tega meninggalkan anaknya yang masih berusia satu tahun di tepian sungai berarus deras?"

"Ditenggelamkan di kolam renang dan hampir mati,"

"Anaknya yang masih bayi dibawanya berhujan-hujan dan berpanas-panasan,"

"Tangisan kedinginan dan kepanasan tidak dipedulikan oleh ibunya,"

"Tidak pernah merasakan asi dari ibu kandungnya sendiri,"

"Kau bisa membayangkannya, Sehun?"

Sehun tetap diam mendengar kalimat retoris Jongin. Miris. Jongin ternyata begitu menderita.

"Ketika pertama kali aku mendengar masa laluku dari ayah, hal yang pertama aku pikirkan adalah, aku bukanlah putra ibu,"

Jongin menangis. Air mata yang sudah menggenang, akhirnya jatuh juga. Membasahi pipi pualamnya.

"Aku frustasi setiap kali mencoba membayangkan hal-hal itu. Depresi yang tidak terlihat dimata orang-orang, namun sebenarnya ada dalam diriku,"

"Berbagai pemikiran mulai bermain dibenakku, mengapa aku tidak benar-benar mati ditangan ibu saja,"

"Namun, semakin aku dewasa, aku mulai berpikir lain,"

"Jika ibu memang tak menginginkanku, mengapa ia mencoba merebutku dari ayah,"

"Aku berpikir sebenarnya ibu menyayangiku. Hanya, caranya salah. Saat itulah aku mulai merasakan rindu,"

"Kupikir dengan ayah saja sudah cukup, tapi melihat anak-anak lain yang masih ber-ibu, aku mulai menginginkan ibuku,"

"Berharap agar ia pulang, memelukku. Meski hanya satu detik yang bisa kudapat,"

"Aku berdoa agar Tuhan mengabulkan. Meminta-Nya untuk mengingatkan ibu tentang aku dan adikku. Bahwa ia punya dua anak yang merindukannya,"

"Selama ini aku menunggu dan mengalihkan kerinduanku dengan mencari teman. Tapi, teman-temanku tidak sepertiku,"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mencari ibu. Tidak ada petunjuk, bahkan foto pun tak ada. Akhirnya hanya bisa berharap. Pengharapan itu tetap berlanjut hingga usiaku tujuh belas tahun ini. Tapi ibu tak kunjung pulang,"

"Iya. Aku harus sabar,"

"Tapi, surat ini menghancurkan semuanya,"

Jongin menunjuk surat usangnya.

"Ternyata benar, aku adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan,"

"Ternyata orang tuaku tidak saling mencintai. Hanya cinta sepihak ayahku,"

"Aku bingung. Aku diombang-ambing oleh fakta dan fana. Harus percaya atau tidak. Aku telah dipermainkan takdir dan logika,"

"Hahaha," Jongin tertawa hambar menahan isakan. Tawa yang sebenarnya menyiratkan luka.

"Kukira hidup seperti ini hanya ada dalam drama, ternyata malah aku sendiri yang mengalaminya,"

"Dan konyolnya, aku membeberkan rahasiaku ini pada rivalku sendiri."

Sehun menangkapnya. Menangkap depresi Jongin yang tersirat.

"Aku selalu menikmati ketika kita saling mengejek dan ingin menang. Itu... menyenangkan,"

Sehun bergerak, bergeser lebih dekat pada Jongin. Menarik dagu Jongin dengan perlahan, agar mata mereka bertatapan.

Sehun melihatnya. Kefrustasian dan keputus asaan dalam mata hitam Jongin yang telah sembab, juga kesepian.

Sungguh Sehun tidak suka melihat Jongin menangis.

Maka ia menghapus air mata di pipi Jongin dengan lembut. Menatap Jongin dengan penuh perasaan.

Jongin seperti terhipnotis dalam tatapan teduh Sehun, hingga pandangannya tak teralihkan.

Sehun perlahan mendekat, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin. Menciumnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu. Hanya bermaksud menyalurkan perasaannya, dan menenangkan Jongin.

Jongin awalnya kaget, namun lama kelamaan ia merasa ciuman Sehun menyalurkan ketenangan. Dengan ragu ia mulai membalas lumatan Sehun, mencengkeram baju Sehun erat-erat.

Entah mengapa hatinya menuntunnya untuk membalas ciuman Sehun yang begitu lembut.

Ciuman pertama Jongin. Rivalnya sendiri yang mengambilnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Kim Jongin. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sehun ketika ia mundur melepas pagutan, menatap Jongin tulus, "Aku mengetahui semua tentangmu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh,"

Jadi ini, mengapa Sehun juga berada di Jinan. Ternyata bukan kebetulan.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Jongin. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian lagi. Percayalah padaku. Mungkin kau hanya menganggapku rival. Tapi, aku akan membuatmu cinta kepadaku,"

*** Winter AL ***

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja tiba di sekolah dengan Jongin yang membonceng Sehun. Dari lapangan parkir, mereka berjalan berdampingan. Menuju ruang kelas.

Kelopak mata Jongin masih sedikit bengkak akibat menangis semalam. Tapi tidak terlalu terlihat. Sehun sudah menyuruh Jongin untuk membolos saja dan berjanji mengantar Jongin mengurus dokumen keluarga di kantor pemerintah daerah sepulang sekolah. Tapi Jongin kekeuh untuk tetap berangkat sekolah.

Yang nyatanya membuat para murid terheran mendapati dua rival itu berangkat bersama. Biasanya akan beradu mulut jika bertemu, tapi sekarang? Mereka akrab.

Bahkan Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin dan terlihat akrab mengobrol.

"Wahh dunia berputar lebih cepat!" Komentar seorang siswi melihat keakraban Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun menahan Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam kelas mereka ketika Sehun mendengar cemoohan dari dalam kelas. Keduanya lantas berdiri disamping pintu dengan Jongin yang kebingungan.

"Dengarlah apa yang mereka bicarakan," perintah Sehun.

"Eoh?" Jongin mengernyit.

"Jongin itu sebenarnya bodoh,"

"Kemarin dia memintaku untuk menemaninya ke Jinan,"

"Kau juga dihubungi olehnya?"

"Iya. Yang benar saja! Jinan itu jauh. Aku tidak mau repot dengan motorku."

"Dia naif!"

"Tapi lumayan bisa kita manfaatkan."

Jongin hafal suara-suara itu. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang Jongin anggap teman. Tapi tidak sebaliknya.

Jongin diam. Ada yang sakit di dadanya. Dan Sehun tahu itu.

Tidak hanya sekali ini, bahkan Sehun sering mendapati mereka membicarakan Jongin dibelakang. Kalau bisa, Sehun ingin menghajar mereka. Sayang, ini sekolah dan dia adalah ketua OSIS.

"Masuklah setelah tiga menit," kemudian Sehun melenggang dengan menyaku tangan, memasuki kelas dengan angkuh. Melewati sekumpulan teman palsu Jongin itu untuk menuju ke bangkunya dideretan belakang. "Jongin sedang menuju kemari. Diamlah jika tidak ingin ketahuan." Ujar Sehun dingin pada mereka.

Duduk dengan tenang pada bangkunya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh mereka.

Tak lama, Jongin memasuki kelas. Tapi wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya. Sekarang datar.

"Oh, Jongin," salah satu temannya terkejut. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Jongin sudah datang.

"Jongin, bisakah aku pinjam ponselmu? Aku kehabisan kuota untuk menelfon," ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Jongin berhenti. Menatapnya. Lantas merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel putih miliknya. Berniat membantu.

"Jongin," tapi suara Sehun menginterupsi, membuat niat Jongin terpending, "duduk disini," ujarnya terdengar memerintah mutlak.

Jongin dan yang lain sama-sama terkejut mendengar perintah Sehun yang mengintimidasi, dengan pandangan menusuk pada teman-teman Jongin.

"Lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan semalam?" Sehun bangkit. Menghampiri Jongin, "Perlu aku ulangi?"

"Jongin, aku terburu-buru, kemarikan ponselmu,"

"Acuhkan mereka, Jongin," Sehun menyahut, "untuk apa peduli pada orang-orang yang hanya memanfaatkanmu?"

"Sehun, apa maksudmu?!"

"Tidak usah pura-pura. Jongin sudah tahu semua kebusukan kalian,"

"Kau tidak percaya 'kan, Jong?"

Suasana jadi tegang. Para murid hanya diam memperhatikan dalam keheningan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau mengganggu.

Sementara Jongin diam.

"Pegang tanganku dan acuhkan mereka. Jangan pernah menolong mereka lagi. Mereka tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai teman,"

"Jong, kita teman!"

"Kim Jongin,"

"Sehun itu rivalmu!"

Jongin tetap diam, ia menatap Sehun. Mengontrol perasaannya. Untuk menentukan pilihan.

Lama ia terpaku dalam ragu. Namun akhirnya memberikan tangannya. Dan Sehun menggenggamnya dengan senyum.

"Kalian, jangan pernah mengganggu Jongin lagi. Atau kalian berurusan denganku!"

"Tapi, kalian seharusnya musuh."

"Memang benar. Aku akan melindungi musuhku. Kim Jongin, kekasihku." Setelahnya Sehun menarik Jongin menjauh.

"A-apa?!"

*** Winter AL ***

"Ini dimana, Sehun?" Tanya Jongin bingung setelah turun dari motor Sehun dan melepas helmnya. Baru saja selesai mengurus dokumen keluarga milik Jongin. Sehun mengajaknya ke suatu bangunan.

"Studio milikku dan hyungku," jawab Sehun seraya menarik Jongin masuk.

"Yo! Sehun!" Sapa seseorang begitu mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Hei, Chanyeol hyung!" Sapa Sehun balik.

"Wah, ini pasti Kim Jongin?" Luhan -kakak Sehun- terlihat exited.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" Jongin bertanya dengan gugup.

"Sehun sering membicarakanmu. Lihat disana," ujar seseorang lain, namanya Minseok, pacar Luhan. Menunjuk dinding dekat white board.

Mata Jongin membulat lucu. Terkejut mendapati foto-foto dirinya terpajang begitu banyak, bersama foto-foto lain.

"Sehun yang menempelkan semua itu. Kau tahu, dia stalkermu," Luhan terkekeh sembari merangkul Jongin dengan seenaknya.

"Hentikan itu, hyung!" Sehun mendengus. "Jongin, dia Luhan, hyungku. Yang ini Minseok, pacar Luhan. Yang paling tinggi ini Chanyeol. Dan pacarnya Baekhyun yang berada di pantry itu,"

"Kau lebih manis daripada di foto," ujar Chanyeol.

"Jangan macam-macam ya, Chan!" Nah ini Baekhyun.

"Hehe.. peace, babe," Chanyeol nyengir kepergok pacarnya yang baru saja muncul dari dapur dengan membawa snack dan minuman. Sementara Jongin terkekeh kecil.

"Ayo duduk," Minseok menarik Jongin.

"Jangan sungkan, Jongin. Pacar Sehun, berarti teman kami. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi kami. Okay?" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Dan jangan sungkan kepadaku, adik ipar," ini Luhan yang berucap sambil terkekeh.

"Kudengar kau jago menari dan bisa rapp," Chanyeol antusias, "Datanglah sering-sering, kau bisa berlatih disini. Aku juga suka rapp,"

"Kau akan mengikuti lomba dance bukan?"

"Hei! Ayo mengambil beberapa foto untuk menyambut kedatangan beruang manis Kim Jongin,"

Mereka berceloteh akrab. Tidak peduli meski baru saja bertemu. Tawa mereka memenuhi ruangan.

Jongin senang. Sangat senang. Mereka tak seperti teman-teman di sekolah. Jongin percaya mereka berbeda.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Sehun," ujar Jongin pada Sehun yang tengah membuka kulkas.

"Untuk?" Sehun menuang air putih ke dalam gelasnya. Meminumnya.

"Semuanya. Kau memperkenalkanku pada kakak dan teman-temanmu. Mereka sangat baik, tidak seperti teman-temanku yang palsu,"

"Kau ini bicara apa, hm?" Sehun meletakkan gelas minumannya, lantas membelai kepala Jongin dengan sayang, "Aku sudah berjanji kepadamu akan membawakan orang-orang baik untukmu. Temanku, adalah temanmu. Luhan hyung, hyungmu juga. Kau tidak akan kesepian,"

"Aku... tidak tahu harus bagaimana,"

"Tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Cukup berada di sampingku dan mulai mencintaiku,"

"Sehun, sebenarnya... aku- aku- sudah menyukaimu,"

"Mwo? Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah... aku tidak tahu ini dimulai sejak kapan,"

Sehun tersenyum menawan. Lantas mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lama kening Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Meresapi ciuman Sehun yang begitu lembut di keningnya. Begitu tulus.

.

.

"Luhan," Minseok menyikut Luhan yang sibuk mengotak-atik kamera klasik miliknya.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Sementara Minseok menunjuk Sehun yang mencium kening Jongin di pantry. Dengan dagunya.

"Wah..." Luhan tersenyum, kemudian mengarahkan kameranya pada sepasang kekasih itu. Membidiknya.

Itu adalah kamera yang hasil bidikannya dapat langsung tercetak. Luhan meniup-niup hasil foto hasil bidikannya.

"Manis sekali~" ujar Minseok.

Luhan beranjak, mengambil jarum, menempelkan foto itu pada papan steroform diantara foto-foto yang lain. Lantas menuliskan nama Sehun dan Jongin di bagian bawah dengan icon hati.

"Mereka serasi."

.

.

.  
.

THE END

.

.

Epilog...

Jongin baru saja turun dari panggung, tapi langsung berlari semangat menuju segerombol orang yang telah menunggunya. Sehun dan yang lain. Tidak peduli medalinya yang begoyang tidak aturan menggantung di lehernya.

"Aku berhasil juara satu!" Jongin berujar semangat sembari menunjukkan medali dan trophy yang ia tenteng sedari tadi.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan saat menari tadi!" Baekhyun berujar antusias.

"Kau memang yang terhebat!" Luhan menepuk bahu Jongin.

Jongin menitipkan trophynya pada Minseok. Kemudian melepas medalinya. Memakaikannya pada Sehun. "Untukmu, Sehun,"

"Manisnya~" Chanyeol exited.

"Thanks, baby," Sehun pun memeluk kekasihnya dengan hangat. Mereka berenam terkekeh bersama.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa seorang wanita bergaya elegan tengah menatap mereka dengan setetes air mata. Tepatnya menatap Jongin yang tengah tertawa lepas.

Dadanya sesak melihat wajah Jongin. Rasa bersalah yang telah menggelayutinya selama bertahun-tahun seakan memaksa air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Ibu tidak ingin menemui Jongin oppa?" Tanya seorang wanita muda bermasker pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ibu belum siap menemui kakakmu,"

.

.

"Sehun, kau tahu siapa wanita itu? Sedari tadi melihat kearahku,"

"Dia 'kan Lee Ji Hye. Aktris senior yang terkenal itu."

"Untuk apa datang kemari,"

"Mungkin mencari orang berbakat. Kudengar dia membangun agensi sendiri. Berdoalah, mungkin kau sedang dilirik?"

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana ya?"

"Tentu saja di televisi,"

"Ah, iya ya,"

"Sudah, ayo kita rayakan," Minseok dan Baekhyun menyeret Jongin cepat-cepat.

Jongin menurut. Namun ia sempat menoleh pada wanita paruh baya itu. Jongin sempat terkejut, ia yakin wanita itu menangis.

.

.

BENERAN END

Maap, datang-datang bawa FF ga gaje begini. -v

Gimana menurut kalian?

Apa kalian paham dengan perasaan Jongin?

Thanks yang udah baca...

With Love, Winter AL... 3 


	2. SEQUEL The Light Behind Your Eyes

Sequel Two shoot by Winter AL

Baby, U are Lonely... [sequel]

Hurts-Romance-Drama-Slice of Live

YAOI!

Sehun, Jongin, with other support cast.

Typo menyebar, bahasa berantakan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, tidak sesuai karakter.

HunKai Present! With UKE!Kai

.

Byurr~

"Ibu! Tolong!"

Blup.. blup..

"Tolong! Ibu! Jongin tidak bisa berenang! Ibu!"

Suaranya melengking membelah udara kering dan cahaya terik. Mencabik langit. Meraung-raung meminta tolong kepada sang ibu yang baru saja melemparkannya kedalam kolam yang dalam. Dengan tak berperasaan.

Blup.. blup..

Malang, sang ibu malah melangkah pergi. Membiarkan tubuh mungil itu tenggelam.

"Ibu hanya minta kau ikut ibu! Tapi tidak juga mau!"

Ujarnya dengan sengit. Tidak peduli.

*** Winter AL ***

Sehun, Luhan, dan Minseok panik mendapati Jongin berkeringat dingin dalam tidurnya. Suaranya tercekat, dan ia seperti menahan nafas. Matanya seperti bergerak-gerak dibalik kelopak yang tertutup, seperti mencoba untuk bangun dari tidur.

Luhan berkata bahwa mungkin Jongin mengalami peristiwa 'tidur jatuh'. Dimana ia mengalami kelumpuhan dalam tidur atau istilah yang banyak dikenal adalah 'ketindihan'. Tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali bahkan seujung jari. Seperti ditimpa beban yang sangat berat. Bernapaspun terasa sulit.

Ini akibat langkah bangun dari tidur yang tidak sesuai. Dimana terdapat 4 langkah bangun dari tidur. Dan peristiwa 'ketindihan ini' biasanya terjadi pada perpindahan dari langkah kedua, langkah ketiga tidak dilalui, melainkan langsung meloncat ke langkah keempat. Langkah keempat adalah keadaan dimana penderita seharusnya sudah terbangun, namun malah masih terjebak dalam mimpi. Jadi bisa dikatakan, berada diambang kesadaran. Akhirnya sulit bernapas dan bergerak.

Jika penderita tak kunjung menemukan kesadarannya, maka dapat berakibat fatal.

Solusinya bisa bangun sendiri, atau dengan ditepuk dan dipanggil oleh orang lain. Karna hal itu dapat memberikan rangsangan agar penderita dapat terbangun. Semua orang dapat mengalami peristiwa 'ketindihan' ini.

"Jongin, bangun! Jangan tahan nafasmu!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin yang tertidur di sofa studio dengan panik, "Jongin! Bangun!"

"Hah! Hah!" Mata Jongin langsung terbuka lebar dan secepat kilat bangun dari posisinya dengan nafas memburu tidak karuan. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya seperti habis dibekap seseorang dalam waktu yang lama.

Jongin dengan gelagapan mengecek tubuhnya, memastikan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak basah!" Ujarnya ditengah nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jongin?!" Sehun bertanya khawatir dan langsung menangkup pipi Jongin.

"Sehun?!" Pekik Jongin dan langsung memeluk Sehun yang berjongkok didekatnya tanpa aba-aba. Memeluknya begitu erat dan ketakutan. Sehun hampir saja terjengkang karena kaget.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya 'tidur jatuh' tetapi juga mimpi buruk," ujar Minseok.

Sehun mengelus-elus punggung Jongin bermaksud menenangkan.

"Aku- aku bermimpi ditenggelamkan ibuku di sebuah kolam," ujar Jongin ketakutan seraya memeluk Sehun semakin erat.

"Pantas dia menahan nafas dalam tidurnya. Karna ia menganggap sekitarnya dipenuhi air dan benar-benar tenggelam," ucap Luhan sembari mengelus rambut Jongin.

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

Sehun tahu Jongin sedang ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mimpi, sayang," Sehun masih mengelus punggung Jongin.

"Tapi, keadaannya seperti- seperti-... ketika aku ditenggelamkan ibu waktu kecil dulu," Jongin berucap terbata, "A-akhir-akhir ini aku sering mimpi buruk,"

"Sstt... tenang, okay? Aku disini, baby," Sehun masih setia mengelus punggung kekasihnya.

Semuanya paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Mereka mengerti apa yang tengah Jongin rasakan.

"Kalau begini, tidak bisa, Hun, Jongin dibiarkan tidur sendiri. Seseorang harus memegangnya agar tidak terjadi 'tidur jatuh' lagi pada Jongin," ucap Luhan, "Seperti Tae Gongsil yang harus menggenggam tangan Joo Jungwoon ketika tidur agar tidak ada hantu yang merasukinya. Seperti itulah kira-kira."

"Baiklah, malam ini kau tidur di apartementku, ne?" Sehun mengusap peluh di dahi Jongin dengan pelan, "Lagipula, ayahmu masih di Busan. Selama ayahmu belum pulang, kau tidur di apartementku saja."

*** Winter AL ***

Untuk ayah dan ibu..

Ayah, ibu, maafkan aku karna tiba-tiba meninggalkan surat ini.

Ayah dan ibu tidak perlu terkejut, aku hanya pergi dari rumah, karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi apa yang menjadi pilihan ayah dan ibu. Karna aku tidak memiliki perasaan kepada lelaki pilihan kalian. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan dengan lelaki yang tidak kucintai. Ayah dan ibu tidak bisa memaksaku. Aku tidak bisa menjalani semua kehidupan pernikahan ini. Aku menyukai Jung Soo, bukan Jong Woon yang menjadi pilihan ayah dan ibu. Aku pergi bukan menemui Jung Soo. Aku tidak memilih siapapun diantara mereka. Maka dari itu aku pergi dari rumah. Karna keinginanku sendiri. Tidak tahu kapan akan kembali.

Aku sudah mencoba bertahan dengan Jong Woon dan kedua anakku, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menjalaninya. Aku minta maaf. Ayah dan ibu tidak perlu susah payah mencariku. Aku hanya minta doa kalian agar aku tetap selamat.

Aku tahu ayah dan ibu hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik. Tidak ada orang tua yang akan menjerumuskan anaknya. Aku tahu ayah dan ibu benar. Aku sangat berterima kasih karna ayah dan ibu sudah memperhatikanku, pertanda bahwa ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangiku.

Maafkan aku ayah, ibu. Maafkan anakmu yang tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk kalian.

Aku menyayangi kalian...

-Lee Soo Yeon-

Rentetan kalimat itu adalah isi dari sebuah surat bertinta biru yang Jongin dapat dari Jong Hee ketika berkunjung ke rumah nenek di Jinan untuk mengambil dokumen keluarga waktu itu.

Jong Hee -adik perempuan Jongin- berkata bahwa ia baru saja menemukan surat yang ditinggalkan ibu mereka sebelum pergi dulu, terselip dibawah almari pakaian. Jong Hee tidak sengaja menemukannya ketika membersihkan bagian bawah almari. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa nenek dan kakek tidak tahu menahu mengenai surat tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan saudara-saudara dari pihak ibu.

Setelah membaca surat itu di taman berair mancur, Jongin mendapat kesimpulan yang nyata. Bahwa secara tidak langsung, sosok Jongin dan Jong Hee adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh ibu. Itulah yang membuat Jongin menangis kala itu.

Siapa yang tidak tersayat?

Bertahun-tahun Jongin kesepian merindukan ibunya, berdoa agar ibunya segera kembali, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memiliki ibu, pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi setelah sekian lama, muncul fakta baru yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Mengguncang keyakinan Jongin akan sosok ibu. Logika Jongin yang sudah dapat menerima masa kecil kelamnya, harus dibantah keras-keras oleh sebuah surat usang.

Surat yang telah melemahkan kerinduannya akan ibu. Surat yang membuat logika Jongin kembali pada keadaan 'aku bukanlah anak ibu'. Memecahkan harapan Jongin hingga berkeping-keping. Surat yang menciptakan pemikiran baru dalam benak Jongin bahwa, ibu tidak akan pernah pulang.

Semua ini terasa membunuh. Tuhan begitu berkuasa bahkan untuk mempermainkan hatinya.

Apakah bisa Jongin meminta agar ia mati rasa saja? Agar semua kesakitan dan kesedihan ini menjadi terasa biasa? Bisakah?

Jong Hee mungkin tidak merasakan apa yang Jongin rasakan. Karna ia tak mengalami sebagai objek siksaan ibu. Ditambah ia masih kecil. Belum dapat berpikir sejauh pemikiran Jongin.

Seorang ibu akan selalu digambarkan sebagai sosok penyayang dan penuh cinta kepada anaknya. Bahkan ada ungkapan bahwa kasih ibu tak terhingga sepanjang masa. Hanya memberi tak mengharap kembali. Bagai sang surya yang menyinari dunia.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan ibu Jongin?

Akankah semua penggambaran itu berlaku pada sosok ibu Jongin?

Adakah yang bisa menjawab?

Tuhan, sebenarnya apa rencana-Mu?

Jongin sudah ditelantarkan ibu. Jongin tidak dekat dengan adik dan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Jongin dipermainkan teman-teman di sekolah.

Apa lagi?

Rasanya begitu berat.

Jongin tahu dirinya lelaki yang memang dituntut kuat. Namun, sekuat-kuatnya lelaki tetaplah memiliki sisi rapuhnya sendiri. Termasuk Jongin.

Siapa bilang lelaki tak boleh menangis?

Jika memang tangis yang bisa melegakan perasaannya walau sedikit, ya menangis saja. Jika tangis tidak berguna, lantas untuk apa Tuhan memberikan air mata?

Jika anggapan mengenai air mata adalah penggambaran untuk mereka yang lemah, maka sudut pandang lain mengatakan berbeda. Air mata adalah perantara untuk menenangkan hati. Fakta bukan? Ketika kalian selesai menangis, perasaan menjadi lebih baik?

Terkadang Jongin merutuk tentang orang-orang yang Jongin kenal. Masih ingat teman-teman palsu Jongin?

Jongin pernah mendengarkan gerutuan mereka tentang ibu mereka. Mengatakan ibunya menyebalkan.

Jongin merenung sejenak, lantas berkata "kenapa? Hanya dimarahi ibu saja kau sudah mencaci ibu. Sedangkan aku malah ingin tahu rasanya dimarahi ibu karna sayang. Ia memarahimu bukan berarti tidak sayang 'kan?"

"Kau gila, Jong!" Adalah respon mereka terhadap kalimat Jongin kala itu. Karna mereka tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jongin tak memiliki ibu, dan memiliki masa kecil yang kelam. Mereka tidak pernah mau mendengar keluh kesah Jongin seperti Jongin yang selalu stand by untuk mendengar cerita mereka.

"Mengapa? Selagi masih memiliki ibu, jaga baik-baik. Masih ada yang mendapatkan lebih parah daripada sekedar dimarahi ibu. Jangan merasa paling menderita hanya karna dimarahi ibumu."

Sebenarnya Jongin tengah membicarakan diri sendiri kala itu.

Namun, akibat ucapannya sendiri, lantas muncul logika baru dalam benak Jongin. Yang kemudian menuntunnya untuk menerima kenyataan hidup yang telah terjadi.

Ah benar, masih ada orang yang lebih parah dari keadaanku. Aku tidak menderita sendirian. Aku ditemani orang-orang yang sama denganku diluaran sana. Yang tidak aku kenal tapi memiliki persamaan nasib.

Seperti itulah argumen logika yang Jongin pikirkan.

Sehun memperhatikannya, setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Jongin yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Terisak dengan kentara ditengah malam begini. Padahal Sehun sudah menggenggam tangan Jongin sedari tadi, tidak melepasnya. Seperti kata Luhan.

Kali ini apa lagi? Mimpi apa yang Jongin dapat ditidurnya?

Entah. Sehun tidak tahu.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, lantas menjilat air mata di sudut mata kekasihnya dengan lembut. Hanya ingin meminta Jongin untuk membagi air matanya. Kemudian beralih mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu dengan pelan. Yang membuat isakan Jongin terhenti dan membuka mata dengan perlahan.

Sehun mengusap surainya sayang. Memandangnya lembut menenangkan. Seolah mengatakan 'jangan menangis' pada Jongin.

"Sehun..." panggil Jongin lirih dengan pandangan sendu dan sayu.

"Iya, baby? Aku di sini," Sehun kembali melayangkan kecupan, kali ini pada sudut bibir Jongin dengan lama. Hanya di sudut bibir. Kemudian membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Mimpi apa?" Tanyanya sembari mengelus punggung Jongin.

"I-ibu pulang ke rumah. Dia memelukku. Kami menjadi keluarga yang utuh," ungkap Jongin lirih, "Tapi aku menangis."

"Seperti apa wajah ibu, hm?"

"Dia cantik. Seperti foto di ijazah yang aku dapat waktu itu,"

Sehun tersenyum, lantas memeluk Jongin dengan lebih hangat.

Jongin bergerak, balas memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Sehun, apa itu akan terjadi?"

"Jika kau yakin, maka akan terjadi suatu hari nanti,"

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa."

"Sstt... tidurlah."

Sehun mengerti. Namun tak bisa menjabarkan apa yang dirasakan Jongin.

Jongin itu terombang-ambing dalam keraguan. Antara harus melupakan harapannya tentang ibu, atau tetap menunggunya setelah mendapatkan berbagai fakta menyakitkan ini.

Sehun beranggapan bahwa ini tak adil bagi Jongin. Jongin telah bisa menerima masa kecilnya yang kelam dan dapat berpikir positif dengan memunculkan kalimat penerimaan yang lapang 'bagaimanapun juga, ibu adalah ibuku. Yang telah melahirkanku.'

Namun setelah sekian lama malah mendapat surat bertinta biru. Dan Sehun tidak tahu, apakah Jongin masih mempertahankan keyakinan itu atau tidak.

Tidak ada akhir yang tidak bahagia. Jika belum bahagia, berarti cerita ini belum berakhir.

Termasuk cerita yang Jongin alami.

Sehun yakin, Tuhan tengah menyiapkan happy ending untuk Jongin.

*** Winter AL ***

Jongin sedang mengantarkan pesanan kopi pada salah satu meja ditempat ia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe, ketika Sehun dan yang lain datang dan menyapanya akrab. Lantas duduk di meja yang berada di sudut, meja favorite mereka tiap kali datang ke cafe ini.

Ketika masih jaman Sehun menjadi rival sekaligus stalker Jongin, tak hanya mengikuti Jongin ke rumah untuk memastikan pemuda tan itu pulang dengan selamat, tapi juga mengikuti ke cafe ini.

Semenjak Jongin hadir dalam geng, Sehun dan kawan-kawan sering datang ke tempat kerja paruh waktu Jongin. Hanya sekedar main, atau menunggu Jongin yang bekerja.

Jongin datang sembari membawa beberapa cup kopi. Membagikannya pada teman-temannya. Lantas duduk di samping Sehun.

Suasananya agak santai. Karna cafe terlihat sedang sepi. Hanya ada segelintir pembeli.

"Aku membeli music box baru. Music box di studio tidak sengaja tersenggol dan jatuh hingga pecah," ungkap Chanyeol.

"Kau yang menjatuhkannya sendiri," sahut Baekhyun.

"Kau 'kan yang mendorongku," protes Chanyeol.

"Hishh!" Baekhyun merengut.

Sementara yang lain hanya terkekeh.

"Mainkan sebuah lagu," ucap Minseok.

"Oh! Oh! Bagaimana dengan rapp terbaru kita?" ungkap Chanyeol antusias.

"Two Moons maksudmu?" Sehun memastikan. Yang diangguki Chanyeol.

"Aku, Sehun dan Jongin juga telah membuat gerakan menari,"

"Okay mainkan!" Seru Luhan.

Chanyeol lantas mentransfer file lagunya dari ponsel ke music box dengan menggunakan media bluetut. Dan mulai memainkannya.

"Ayo! Ayo berdiri!" Ujar Baekhyun semangat, menunjuk Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun.

Musik mulai terlantun agak keras hingga dapat didengar seluruh pembeli yang tengah menikmati kopi dan camilan masing-masing. Mulai memperhatikan kumpulan anak muda itu, dengan tiga orang yang berdiri menghadap mereka -Luhan, Baekhyun, Minseok. Bersiap melakukan pertunjukan. Rapp dan dance. Dengan Jongin masih memakai apron kerjanya.

Oneureya gieoko, bojimotan miracle Siljesanghwang deo isang mutjima kkuminyago Gidaryeo aetaewo, sigani gakkawo Jinachigien oneulbameun deou gakkawo -Jongin

Neukdaecheoreom ulbujijeo whoa~ jeonchoui feelin'  
On momeneun jeonyuri heulleo~ mak jjirit jjirit -Chanyeol

Got dari tteoolla, dari dari tteoolla Ready set, oh my jeo haneuri balgawa -Sehun

Oneureun dugaeui dari, du-dugae, dugaeui dari Oneureun dugaeui, dugaeui dal, dal, dari tteuneun bam

-dan tiga orang lain yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dengan bertepuk tangan ikut menyanyi dengan antusias sembari bergerak ikut irama.

Two Moons, Two Moons Two Moon, Two Moon, Two Moons~

Tidak sadar bahwa pengunjung ikut bertepuk tangan kagum menikmati nyanyian dan dance mereka. Bahkan tanpa disadari pula, caffe sudah penuh dengan pelanggan.

Ada yang ikut bergoyang mengikuti alunan musik yang tidak terlalu cepat itu. Ada yang tertawa melihat penampilan Jongin yang masih berapron.

Dan ada juga yang merekam aksi mereka dengan kamera ponsel. Seorang pria paruh baya, yang menatap mereka penuh antusias. Terkagum dengan anak-anak muda itu. Skill dance yang mengagumkan, suara yang menarik, skill rapp yang keren, tampang tampan-tampan, dan keakraban yang indah.

"Kita menemukan harta karun baru," ungkapnya.

"Mereka sering tampil di cafe-cafe. Mirip dengan dance dan song cover. Tapi lagu-lagu mereka ciptakan sendiri. Mereka menyebut grup mereka 'Emperor', boyband daerah," seseorang yang bersamanya memberikan penjelasan, "Namun, yang memakai apron itu bukan anggota. Dia kekasih yang berambut blonde. Tapi dia menjuarai lomba dance selama beberapa musim dalam kompetisi antar sekolah dan sudah maju ketingkat selanjutnya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Orang-orang di daerah ini sering membicarakan mereka. Sebenarnya mereka itu saling berpasangan,"

"Hm... siapkan semuanya. Kau mengerti maksudku? Aku juga ingin yang berapron itu,"

"Baik, pak."

"Oh, bukankah yang duduk di sana itu Lee Ji Hye?" Orang itu menunjuk seorang wanita paruh baya cantik bertopi lebar dan kacamata hitam elegan tengah mengamati Jongin and the geng dengan serius. Bersama asisten pribadinya.

"Dia 'kan sedang membangun agensi baru. Jangan-jangan mengincar bakat Emperor juga?"

"Uwah!"

.

.

Ji Hye bergeming. Menatap lekat segerombol anak muda yang tengah melakukan rapp dan dance itu. Lebih tepatnya mengamati pemuda tan berapron yang terlihat bahagia. Yang berdiri ditengah fomasi -diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol-.

Hatinya bergetar. Sesuatu seperti menusuk. Mata dibalik kacamata itu memerah. Setitik air mengalir dari sana.

"Jongin,"

Ingin rasanya ia berlari. Memeluk pemuda yang menjadi objek pengamatannya. Yang beberapa waktu lalu juga ditatapnya di kompetisi dance. Yang telah ia buat sengsara dimasa lampau.

Namun ia takut. Jika mendapat penolakan. Akan menjadi pukulan keras untuknya.

Ia merasa tidak pantas menampakkan diri dihadapan anak lelaki itu.

Dosa yang telah ia lakukan sudah terlalu besar kepada anak itu.

*** Winter AL ***

Ayah Jongin terlihat menggertakkan giginya dan menampilkan wajah tidak suka pada layar televisi yang tengah menyala. Menampilkan sebuah berita infotainment tentang sesosok aktris papan atas. Aktris senior yang sukses dengan peran mengagumkan diberbagai serial drama.

"Soo Yeon," ayah Jongin mendesis rendah sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Menatap tidak suka kepada wanita cantik itu.

"Aku pulang,"

Ayah Jongin terkejut ketika mendengar suara Jongin dari arah pintu. Cepat-cepat ia mematikan televisi yang baru ditontonnya.

"Oh, Jongin. Kau sudah pulang?" Sapanya pada sang putra dengan tenang. Amarah yang tadi sempat hilang, sirna dalam sekejap tatkala Jongin memasuki rumah.

"Ayah sudah makan?" Tanya Jongin sembari meletakkan tas punggungnya.

"Belum. Ah, kemarilah," ayah Jongin menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya, menyuruh putranya untuk duduk.

"Ada apa, Yah?" Tanya Jongin. Sementara sang ayah merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan sejumlah uang.

"Ini. Sekarang 'kan akhir bulan. Kau harus membayar sekolah 'kan?" Ujarnya seraya mengangsurkan uang pada Jongin, "Bibi tetangga yang pindah ke Busan meminta ayah merenovasi rumahnya. Ini hasil yang ayah dapat. Rupanya ayah sudah di percayai. Hehe.."

"A- tidak perlu, Yah," tolak Jongin halus, "Kemarin aku mendapatkan beasiswa atas kemenanganku di lomba dance. Dan aku sudah memenuhi keperluan sekolahku dengan uang hasil kerja paruh waktu." Jelasnya.

Ayah Jongin tersenyum tipis sembari mengelus kepala putranya dengan sayang. Dalam hati ia terharu sekaligus bersyukur telah dikaruniai seorang putra yang baik. Tidak mempermasalahkan status sosial mereka yang bukan dari khalangan berada.

Anak seusia Jongin seharusnya menghabiskan masa remaja dengan teman-teman seusianya. Namun berbeda. Jongin tidak seperti remaja kebanyakan. Cara berpikirnya begitu dewasa melampaui usianya yang masih terbilang muda. Tidak seperti remaja-remaja labil diluaran sana.

Jong Woon tahu pastilah Jongin pernah mengeluh dengan hidup mereka. Tapi hanya ia ucapkan dalam hati. Tidak disuarakan.

Jong Woon sebenarnya merasa belum memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup untuk anaknya. Kepeduliannya kurang. Tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan putranya. Tidak pernah mengajak Jongin jalan-jalan. Karna terlalu sibuk bekerja kesana-kemari untuk memenuhi biaya hidup mereka.

Tanpa diduga respon Jongin kala itu 'kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Ayah bekerja keras untukku. Itu adalah kasih sayang ayah.' yang membuat Jong Woon tersentuh.

Jong Woon sangat bersyukur mendapatkan putra yang pintar seperti Jongin. Mendapatkan beasiswa setiap setengah semester di sekolahnya. Cukup membantu meringankan beban mereka.

"Kalau begitu, ayah akan belikan ayam goreng kesukaanmu. Kita makan sama-sama, ne?" Ayahnya beranjak.

"Biar aku yang membeli,"

"Tidak. Kau 'kan baru saja pulang. Mandilah dan tunggu ayah. Arra?"

"Hm.. arraseo."

Dengan itu ayahnya keluar untuk membeli ayam goreng.

Jongin hanya memandang pintu yang tertutup dengan sendu.

"Seandainya ada ibu," ucapnya lirih, "Ketika aku sukses nanti, kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi, Ayah. Tunggulah. Aku yakin aku dapat sukses dan membahagiakanmu."

Bagi Jongin, tak ada yang lebih penting daripada ayah. Ia hanya memiliki ayah. Ayah telah seorang diri membesarkannya. Seorang lelaki yang tidak menyerah untuk mempertahankannya. Ayah yang terbaik. Malaikat yang sesungguhnya untuk Jongin.

Terkadang, disuasana hening kala mereka tidur bersama. Jongin akan menutup matanya paling akhir. Mengamati nafas teratur ayahnya yang tengah tertidur. Menyelami gurat-gurat tua diwajah ayahnya. Yang membuat ia ingat bahwa ayahnya sudah tua, namun masih berjuang menghidupinya. Terkadang hanya melihat gurat lelah ayahnya, hati Jongin terenyuh sendiri.

Dari sana Jongin bertekad untuk menjadi sukses. Kelak jika ia dapat menghasilkan uang banyak, ia akan meminta ayah berhenti bekerja. Giliran Jongin yang menafkahi kelak.

*** Winter AL ***

Luhan duduk di sofa apartement Sehun dan menemukan sebuah ijazah bermika serta selembar surat usang diatas meja, dengan televisi yang menyala. Kemana Sehun? Dan ijazah kelulusan siapa ini? Serta surat apa ini?

"Oh, hyung?" Sehun baru saja muncul dan terkejut mendapati hyungnya tiba-tiba berada di apartement pribadinya.

"Surat apa ini, Hun?" Tanya Luhan sembari menunjukkan surat di atas meja.

"Itu milik Jongin. Surat yang ditinggalkan ibunya sebelum pergi empat belas tahun lalu, dan baru saja Jongin temukan dua bulan lalu ketika di Jinan," jelas Sehun sembari menyeruput tehnya.

"Isinya membuat sakit hati," komentar Luhan setelah membacanya, "Apa ini ibu Jongin?" Kali ini Luhan menunjuk foto dalam ijazah. Yang mendapat anggukan dari Sehun. Sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari mengusap-usap dagunya dengan raut berpikir, "Mirip Jongin ya," komentarnya lagi.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Lalu aku berkata pada Jongin, kalau rindu pada ibumu lihat saja wajahmu dicermin,"

"Kau harus menjaganya, Hun," Luhan menepuk punggung adiknya.

"Tidak perlu kau suruh, hyung," dan Luhan tersenyum mendapat respon Sehun.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi yang masih menyala. Dahinya berpikir, lantas mengamati secara bergantian antara ijazah ibu Jongin dan televisi. Televisi yang tengah menampilkan seorang public figure, Lee Ji Hye. Yang tengah diwawancarai perihal operasi plastik.

"Perasaanku saja atau-..." kalimat Luhan menggantung, "-Sehun, ibu Jongin mirip dengan Lee Ji Hye, ya?" Luhan meminta pendapat.

Brushh...

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Sehun tiba-tiba menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya lantas terbatuk. Kaget.

"What?!" Sehun memekik.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun yang masih terbatuk.

.

.

To be continue...

Maap datang lagi dengan ff ga berlevel lainnya-a

Selamat bertemu di chap 2 sequel nanti

Silahkan reviewnya xD

Makasih banyak yang udah review di ff yang sebelumnya:)

Dan maaf untuk yang meminta sequel dari drabble saya, saya ga bisa kasih. Udah nancep situ aja.

Dan lagi, maaf ga bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu. Saya masih ngondek pake ffn, cuma bisa share story ajah huwehh.. semua saya publish lewat ponsel-_-

Maaf jika kurang puas.

Untuk yg pernah baca ini fb, maaf karna mungkin ada yg berbeda. Saya hanya menambah sedikit. Juga ada kata yg saya perbaiki atas masukan teman. Mianhe...

With Love, Winter AL.. 


	3. SEQUEL The Light Behind Your Eyes 2

Tittle : Baby, U are Lonely [sequel] : THE LIGHT BEHIND YOUR EYES

Genre : Hurts-Romance-Drama-Slice of Live

Rate : T

YAOI!

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, with other support cast.

P.S : Typo menyebar, bahasa berantakan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, tidak sesuai karakter.

HunKai Present! With UKE!Kai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa dan mengapa nalurinya menganggap serius ucapan Luhan tentang kemiripan antara Lee Ji Hye dan Lee Soo Yeon. Dan saat ini, Sehun tengah termangu sembari menatap layar komputernya di meja kerjanya sebagai ketua OSIS. Memperhatikan susunan paragraf yang membahas profil Lee Ji Hye. Tentang latar belakang dan info lainnya mengenai sang aktris senior.

Sehun tengah membandingkan profil Lee Ji Hye di internet dengan ijazah ibu Jongin.

Jika dipikir-pikir, usia kedua wanita ini sama. Dan merekapun lahir dihari yang sama. Latar belakang pendidikan pun sama. Hanya nama yang berbeda.

Sehun juga teringat dengan Lee Ji Hye yang memandang Jongin dengan tatapan sendu di kompetisi dance waktu itu. Dan juga, Sehun tak sengaja melihatnya berada di cafe tempat kerja Jongin, setelah pempraktekan lagu terbaru ciptaan Chanyeol yang berjudul Two Moons.

Otak Sehun hanya sedang bekerja, mencoba mengaitkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan sang aktris dan Lee Soo Yeon -ibu Jongin-. Dari mulai profil Lee Ji Hye, kemiripan wajah dengan Lee Soo Yeon, dan mengapa Lee Ji Hye memandangi Jongin seperti itu.

Entahlah, Sehun hanya meyakini bahwa keberadaan Lee Ji Hye di sekitar Jongin bukanlah kebetulan. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa nalurinya berkata demikian.

Tapi walau begitu, tetap janggal juga. Lee Ji Hye adalah artis terkenal, tidak mungkin ada urusan dengan Jongin yang hanya anak sederhana. Lagipula, bukankah Jongin bertanya padanya siapa itu Lee Ji Hye? Artinya, Jongin tidak mengenalnya.

Benarkah ia hanya sedang melirik Jongin untuk masuk agensi bentukannya?

Tetapi, mengapa sebuah kalimat 'mungkinkah Lee Ji Hye adalah orang yang sama?' tiba-tiba menyerang pikiran Sehun. Namun tetap saja disangkal sebuah fakta, jika benar begitu lantas mengapa Jongin tidak mengenalinya? Bukankah Jongin sudah melihat ijazah ini?

Membingungkan...

Tangan Sehun bergerak, meraih ponselnya, memencet beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkannya di telinga. Mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, Hyung," sapa Sehun setelah tersambung dengan Luhan.

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, menurutmu siapa orang yang akan mengenali seseorang yang dikenal dengan cepat jika sudah belasan tahun tak bertemu dan wajah yang sudah berbeda?"

"..."

"Jika anaknya tak dapat mengingat dengan baik karna ditinggal dari kecil?"

"..."

"Ah! Kau benar, mengapa tidak terpikirkan olehku, ya?"

"..."

"Iya. Ini tentang dia,"

"..."

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi akan kucoba mencari tahu. Thanks, Hyung,"

"..."

Pip... sambungan terputus.

Ya, hubungan kakak-beradik antara Sehun dan Luhan memang sangat baik. Jika sedang kesulitan, maka Sehun akan meminta pendapat Luhan. Termasuk kegiatan menstalker Jongin dulu. Ia bahkan menceritakannya pada Luhan. Tentang bagaimana Jongin. Seperti apa Jongin. Dan hal lainnya.

Sehun nampak kembali menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Annyeong, Kim ahjushi. Apa kau nanti sore ada waktu?"

"..."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu,"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu nanti, Paman,"

.

.

.

.

Baby, U are Lonely... [sequel] THE LIGHT BEHIND YOUR EYES

SEQUEL CHAP 2...

Hurts-Romance-Drama-Slice of Live

YAOI!

Sehun, Jongin, with other support cast.

Typo menyebar, bahasa berantakan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, tidak sesuai karakter.

HunKai Present! With UKE!Kai

.

.

.

Malam berdesir bersama rintik-rintik kecil gerimis yang menambah intensitas hawa yang dingin. Jongin terduduk di bingkai jendela kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Rumahnya memang sederhana, namun memiliki dua lantai. Lantai kedua hanya berisi kamarnya.

Hawa yang diam sedemikian rupa, menggandeng Jongin untuk menyusun potongan-potongan ingatan masa lalu yang kelam. Dalam renungan dia seorang, diambang kelabu dan perasaan kegundahan, begitu sakit ketika puzzle-puzzle menyakitkan itu mulai tersusun satu persatu.

Ia menunduk dan menghela nafas pelan, sarat akan luka dihati. Takdir... ya sudah, memang begini takdirnya. Memanggul rindu yang kian lama makin berat terhadap sang ibu.

Bingung dan tidak tahu, mana yang harus ia percayai? Kata tetangga-tetangga disini, ibunya itu mengalami kegilaaan karna berulangkali mencoba menculik Jongin dan menempatkan ia dalam kondisi hampir mati. Seperti maniak. Penjahat. Tak berperasaan. Padahal pada darah dagingnya sendiri.

Tetapi, para tetangga nenek di Jinan berkata bahwa ibunya adalah sosok yang penyayang, lembut, ramah, dan cantik. Bertolak belakang dengan opini para tetangga yang selama ini Jongin dengar. Yang katanya, mereka melihat sendiri ketika Jongin disiksa.

Seketika itu juga, ada rasa sakit yang menyerang tak kasat mata. Kecewa. Sakit hati. Ketika membayangkan semua penyiksaan itu. Kembali, kalimat yang kembali muncul dalam benaknya adalah... apa aku benar anak ibu?

Ia mendongak menapat langit malam. Bertanya pada-Nya, mana yang harus ia percaya?

Hening. Jongin terlihat terhanyut dalam tatapan menerawang pada langit gelap kelabu. Dalam detik yang terus mengalun, hatinya berdesir sejenak ketika sebuah pemikiran logika tiba-tiba melintas tanpa permisi. Jongin tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya terasa dingin di dalam diiringi jantungnya yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Bukan harna semilir dingin yang menyapanya, tetapi seperti sebuah firasat tidak enak.

Jongin mulai terfokus menebak kira-kira hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi. Apapun itu, tolong jangan sampai terjadi. Memangnya siapa yang mau mengalami peristiwa buruk? Setiap orang pasti tidak mau 'kan? Jongin juga.

Mengapa ya... raut wajah Jongin memang tengah menampilkan ketenangan. Tapi sebenarnya, dalam dirinya tengah muncul pergolakan. Memunculkan tameng penyangkalan mengenai firasat yang tengah ia rasakan. Tidak... tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Tetapi mengapa... mengapa langit yang ia tatap seolah memberikan kesedihan padanya. Kelabu itu muram tiada berbintang. Bahkan rembulan pun tengah dalam fase sedih -sabit melengkung kebawah-. Rintik gerimis terasa membisikkan pesan.

Tak ingin terhanyut dalam terkaan, Jongin memilih mengalihkan pandangannya, menunduk bersamaan dengan dering ponsel di atas kasur. Jujur... Jongin sedikit kaget mendengar ponselnya berdering tiba-tiba. Karna dia terlalu hanyut dalam renungan sang cakrawala kelabu.

Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Mendesah lega ketika tahu bahwa Sehun lah yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Yoboseo, Sehun," Sapanya dengan seulas senyum. Melupakan renungan gundahnya tadi.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun diseberang sana. Terdengar seperti tak bertemu dengan Jongin dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang bernama Sehun," Jawab Jongin dengan senyum sambil kembali duduk pada bingkai Jendela. Menatap kembali kegelapan diatas sana.

Terdengar suara kekehan diseberang, Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin barusan, "Serius, sedang apa, Sayang?"

"Menatap langit. Disini gerimis kecil dan dingin," Jawab Jongin.

"Kita sama," Sehun tertawa lagi, "Kita sehati ya?"

Dan kali ini Jongin yang tertawa.

"Sehun, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan di taman? Sepertinya asyik. Hitung-hitung malam minggu. Ayah belum pulang, aku kesepian," Kata Jongin.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa ini malam minggu. Maaf, Sayang, hehe..." Sepertinya Sehun sedang memasang cengiran.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Oke! Aku merindukanmu. Aku berangkat sekarang. Kecepatan penuh!" Sehun terdengar bersemangat.

Tetapi Jongin menunjukkan reaksi lain. Senyum dibibirnya tiba-tiba menghilang, berganti keterdiaman yang aneh. Detak jantung yang semula sudah beraturan, kini kembali melantun tak bersahabat setelah mendengar semangat Sehun. Firasat buruk yang semula sudah pergi, kini kembali menyergap.

"Tidak. Jangan ngebut! Kecepatan biasa saja. Aku akan sabar menunggu. Arra?" Kata Jongin. Tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran disana.

"Eoh? Baiklah, Sayang. Tunggu aku ya,"

"Hati-hati. Ingat, jangan ngebut!"

Antisipasi itu tidak apa-apa 'kan?

*** Winter AL ***

Jongin mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya pada tanah basah yang ia pijak, dibawah naungan payung jingga yang ia bawa untuk menghalau gerimis yang masih menerpa.

Sesekali ia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru taman. Tangannya yang bebas nampak memain-mainkan ponselnya dengan gelisah. Sehun belum datang. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia gelisah menunggu Sehun yang tak kunjung datang. Memang ia yang menyuruh Sehun untuk tidak ngebut, tapi... tetap saja ia khawatir. Ditambah, ia telah mendapat firasat buruk sebelumnya.

Wajar 'kan dia khawatir? Apalagi Sehun sedang di jalan raya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kekasihnya? Hal yang benar-benar tidak diinginkannya. Yah, Sehun pasti hati-hati dalam berkendara. Tetapi yang lain? Terkadang kita sudah hati-hati, tapi pengguna lain yang sembrono. Kita bisa saja terkena imbasnya 'kan?

Ditengah kegelisahannya yang semakin menjadi, tiba-tiba ia terkesiap ketika mendengar suara deru motor yang sudah dihafalnya menyapa gendang telinganya. Secepat kilat ia mendongak kesumber suara, seketika itu pula helaan nafas lega terdengar darinya. Bersama jantung yang mulai stabil berdetak.

Oh Sehun sudah sampai... syukurlah.

Sepertinya Jongin hanya terlalu parno malam ini.

"Sehun!" Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan Sehun, yang kini tengah melepas helmnya. Kemudian tersenyum tampan pada Jongin.

"Selamat malam, Sayang." sapanya. Yang kemudian terkejut karna Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Namun detik berikutnya Sehun malah tertawa sembari membalas pelukan pacar tercinta. "Apa ini? Jangan bilang kau terlalu merindukanku. Lihatlah, bahkan aku belum turun dari motor," Sehun menggoda.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia memperhangat pelukannya. Sesungguhnya Jongin tengah menetralkan gejolak dalam hatinya. Malam ini entah mengapa banyak sekali kegelisahan yang menyerang. Mendapati Sehun yang sampai dengan keadaan baik-baik saja sedikit banyak membuat kegelisahannya berkurang.

Namun yang tidak ia mengerti, sedikit kegelisahan masih tersisa meski Sehun sudah mendekapnya. Siapa... siapa kira-kira?

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar, kau sangat rindu padaku," Sehun tertawa lagi, "Apa kau menunggu lama? Maaf ya, jalanan sedikit macet. Ada kecelakaan tadi," jelas Sehun.

"Aku lega kau sampai dengan selamat,"

"Aku tidak ngebut seperti yang kau perintahkan,"

Jongin hanya mengangguk sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Ada apa, hm? Kau terdengar khawatir tadi," tanya Sehun sembari turun dari motornya lantas memeluk pinggang Jongin. Satu payung dengannya.

"Hanya antisipasi saja," jawabnya tenang. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil selembar sapu tangan yang terlipat rapi. Lalu menyeka air yang membasahi jaket kulit Sehun akibat menerobos gerimis. "Apa dingin?"

"Ya, lumayan," jawab Sehun sambil mengedikkan bahunya ringan.

"Maaf ya,"

"Tidak apa-apa," Ia kemudian memeluk Jongin hangat dan menumpukan dagunya disebelah bahu Jongin, "Bersamamu hatiku hangat," katanya dengan senyum tulus.

"Kutraktir kopi?" Tawar Jongin.

"Boleh,"

*** Winter AL ***

Sepasang kekasih itu nampak berjalan serasi dibawah naungan payung jingga yang kini sudah beralih ke tangan Sehun. Kencan malam minggu mereka memang sederhana. Hanya sebatas jalan-jalan ditaman sambil menyesap kopi masing-masing. Tetapi dua pemua berbeda warna kulit itu terlihat menikmati moment kencan mereka.

Jongin nampak menempel sekali pada Sehun. Merangkul pinggang Sehun seraya menyandarkan kepalanya. Entahlah, ia seperti meminta perlindungan. Sehun dengan senang hati merangkul bahu Jongin. Romantis bukan? Meski dengan cara yang sederhana.

Mereka bahagia dengan sederhana. Tidak perlu hal yang terlalu muluk, dapat berdua dan berbagi kehangatan saja sudah memberikan kadar kekokohan dalam hubungan mereka. Tidak perlu yang repot jika yang hangat saja mampu mempererat pesasaan mereka.

Bukan berarti mereka murahan. Terkadang hal-hal sederhana seperti ini dilupakan dalam sebuah hubungan. Untuk apa kencan mewah jika perhatiannya tidak tulus.

Trik dalam menjalin hubungan tidak harus melakukan hal yang luar biasa, cukup dengan memenuhi permintaan sederhana dari pasangan dengan setulus hati. Orang bilang, pasangan yang benar-benar menyayangimu adalah dia yang sungkan memberatkanmu.

Dan Sehun mencoba untuk menjadi pacar yang baik. Lagipula, Jongin hanya meminta berkencan dengan jalan-jalan ditaman begini. Bukankah ini terlampau sederhana? Apalagi suasananya begini. Dalam satu naungan payung, mereka lebih dekat. Hihi...

Sehun mengecup kepala Jongin sekilas sebelum kalimat Jongin terlontar.

"Tadi aku sempat memiliki firasat buruk. Makanya aku khawatir padamu yang bilang akan ngebut. Yah, takut kalau terjadi apa-apa di jalan,"

"Kau memikirkanku sampai segitunya ternyata. Terima kasih," Senyum tersenyum tulus.

Jongin mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku hanya terlalu parno," Ia kemudian menyeruput kopinya.

"Manis sekali," Sehun tertawa.

"Wajar 'kan? Lagipula sebelumnya, aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan ibu," Jongin menunduk sekarang.

Sehun sadar dengan perubahan mimik Jongin saat ini. Yah, Jongin memang sensitif sekali dengan yang namanya 'ibu'. Sehun paham.

Ia melempar cup kopinya ketempat sampah yang mereka lewati, lalu mengelus kepala Jongin yang tertutup tudung jaket orange yang dipunggunggungnya terdapat lambang spiral merah. Yah, Jongin adalah penggemar anime Naruto. Haha...

"Jongin, bagaimana jika kau benar-benar bertemu ibumu? Apa kau akan marah karna ia telah meninggalkanmu? Atau kau senang karna ia telah kembali?"

Hening. Sorot mata Jongin berubah kosong. Ia tetap berjalan dengan pelan-pelan seperti sebelumnya.

Sehun setia menunggu jawaban Jongin. Jikapun Jongin memilih tidak menjawab juga tidak apa-apa.

"Mungkin... keduanya. Entahlah," kata Jongin.

"Ya, aku mengerti," Sehun menepuk puncak kepala Jongin pelan, "Kalau begitu, jangan dipikirkan, ne."

Dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, Jongin? Bagian darimu yang paling aku suka?" Kata Sehun. Ya, dapat dikatakan mencoba menghibur.

"Apa?"

"Matamu," Jawab Sehun yang membuat langkah Jongin berhenti. Lalu menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Mengapa mata?" Tanyanya.

Sehun merunduk sedikit demi mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jongin.

"Karna cahaya yang ada dibalik matamu," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Cahaya yang membuat aku dapat bercermin, mengajarkanku tentang sederhana. Cahaya yang mengajarkan aku perjuangan. Cahaya tegar yang telah mempermalukan aku yang kalah dari ketegaranmu dalam menjalani hidup. Cahaya yang tidak redup meski memikul masa lalu menyakitkan. Cahaya yang membuatku bangga padamu."

Tes...

Setitik air menetes dari pelupuk mata Jongin dalam keterdiaman mendengarkan kalimat panjang yang Sehun ucapkan. Benarkah Sehun memandangnya demikian?

"Matamu jernih dan cerah. Membuat aku ingin melindunginya setulus hati agar cahayanya tetap bersinar," Sehun melanjutkan. Ia kemudian menggenggam sebelah tangan Jongin, "Tangan ini tidak akan aku lepaskan. Aku akan menggenggamnya seerat ini. Aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Kita akan melangkah bersama-sama,"

Tes...

Air mata Jongin kembali menetes.

"Ini adalah janjiku padamu, Kim Jongin."

Oh Sehun, sukses sekali jika niatnya adalah membuat Jongin terharu. Tetapi, Oh Sehun benar-benar tulus mengatakannya.

"A-aku... terima kasih, Sehun. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih..."

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Mereka berpelukan, tanpa tahu bahwa layar LCD besar disalah satu sisi taman, yang tertempel pada salah satu bangunan besar menampilkan sebuah berita. Berita tentang kecekalakaan yang melibatkan seorang aktris papan atas.

Kecelakaan yang sepertinya baru saja terjadi belum lama. Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kemacetan jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AL's NOTE:

HAI~ lama sekali FF ini ga saya lanjutkan. Maaf ya, baru dapat feel sekarang #bow

Dan ternyata ga jadi two shoot-_- #geplaked

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya...

Entah mau sampai berapa chapter saya ga tau #plakplak-_-

Tapi sepertinya ga panjang kok... yeah maybe 1 ato 2 chapter lagi ;A; MAAP~

Jadi saya maklumi kalau reader bosen sama fict ini. Dan part ini memang ngebosenin, ga greget..

Once again... I'm so sorry...

Dan maap very very late updeat... boleh tamvar saya bolak balik /paparin pipi/?

Last...

Thanks for all...

With Love, Winter AL and Kim Jongin... kabar gembira, kami akan segera menikah... yeay! #digamparbolakbalik (seketika jatuh dari kasur dan tersadar dari mimpi-_-)


	4. Chapter 4 : The Light Behind Your Eyes 3

_Hening. Jongin terlihat terhanyut dalam tatapan menerawang pada langit gelap kelabu. Dalam detik yang terus mengalun, hatinya berdesir sejenak ketika sebuah pemikiran logika tiba-tiba melintas tanpa permisi. Jongin tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya terasa dingin di dalam diiringi jantungnya yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Bukan karna semilir dingin yang menyapanya, tetapi seperti sebuah firasat tidak enak._

_Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pikiran menerka masa depan. Katakan saja ini adalah sebuah bayangan buruk. Mengenai ayahnya._

_Bagaimana jika ayahnya meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti? Bukan pergi seperti ibunya, tetapi pergi dengan arti lain._

_Jongin tahu dan benar-benar sadar kalau hal itu akan terjadi entah kapan. Bukan maksud berprasangka buruk, ini hanya sebuah pemikiran logika realita dalam benak Jongin. Kematian dapat kapanpun menyergap, tidak peduli waktu, tempat, dan umur. Takdir tidak memandang apapun. Bahkan Jongin sadar kalau ia bisa saja mendahului ayahnya kapanpun._

_Tapi, Jongin tidak bisa mengira, akan seperti apa ia tanpa ayah. Ia hanya memiliki ayah. Jika suatu hari nanti ia telah ditakdirkan sendiri, akan seperti apa ia?_

_Memang, Jongin sudah dewasa. Ia sudah menginjak keremajaan. Ia juga mandiri. Tetapi tetap saja, ia butuh orang tua. Yang menjadi pegangan hidupnya selama ini adalah ayah. Yang merawatnya adalah ayah. Yang selalu bersamanya adalah ayah. Terlalu sering ia bersama ayah. Jika suatu hari ayah menghilang, siapa yang akan Jongin jadikan pegangan._

_Setiap orang tidak bisa hidup sendirian 'kan? Jongin pun juga. Dan selama ini ia hanya hidup bersama ayah._

_Tak ingin terhanyut dalam terkaan, Jongin memilih mengalihkan pandangannya, menunduk bersamaan dengan dering ponsel di atas kasur. Jujur... Jongin sedikit kaget mendengar ponselnya berdering tiba-tiba. Karna dia terlalu hanyut dalam renungan sang cakrawala kelabu._

_Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Mendesah lega ketika tahu bahwa Sehun lah yang tertera pada layar ponselnya._

_"Yoboseo, Sehun," Sapanya dengan seulas senyum. Melupakan renungan gundahnya tadi._

_"Sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun diseberang sana. Terdengar seperti tak bertemu dengan Jongin dalam waktu yang lama._

.

.

.

.

**Baby, U are Lonely... [sequel] THE LIGHT BEHIND YOUR EYES**

**Hurts-Romance-Drama-Slice of Live**

**YAOI!**

**Sehun, Jongin, with other support cast.**

**Typo menyebar, bahasa berantakan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, tidak sesuai karakter.**

**HunKai Present! With UKE!Kai**

**Awas kesandung typo/?**

W

I

N

T

E

R

Jongin berlari seperti orang kesetanan menyusur koridor rumah sakit yang terasa amat panjang sekarang. Ketakutan menyusup dalam dirinya. Ia telah mendapatkan jawaban atas firasat buruk yang ia dapat beberapa saat lalu. Bukan Sehun yang tertimpa musibah, tetapi ayahnya.

Ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan...

Sungguh... Jongin tidak menduga apa-apa sebelumnya. Ia tidak terpikir bahwa ayahnya akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Mengapa? Mengapa Tuhan benar-benar berkuasa mempermainkan perasaannya. Baru saja ia dibuat tenang oleh perkataan manis Sehun. Disaat kegelisahannya mereda, langsung ditampar keras-keras oleh sebuah kabar tidak mengenakkan.

_'Apakah ini benar nomor Kim Jongin?'_

_'Iya, saya sendiri. Ada apa? Mengapa ponsel ayah saya ada pada Anda?'_

_'Tuan, ayah Anda mengalami kecelakaan'_

Hancur hati Jongin mendengar kabar sangat buruk saat itu. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang melebihi kecepatan sebelumnya, rasanya menyesakkan dada. Begitu sakti menusuk uluh hatinya. Sangat sakit. Dalam sekejap firasat dan renungan di bingkai jendela ditarik paksa. Menyeruak dalam wujud air mata.

Dan disinilah Jongin, berlari dengan segala kekalutan, menyusur koridor rumah sakit yang terasa sangat panjang. Dalam otaknya hanya ada nama ayahnya. Ia meraung-raung memanggil ayahnya dalam hati. Bahkan dihiraukannya Sehun yang berlari mengikutinya sedari tadi.

Tidak dipedulikannya usaha Sehun untuk menenangkannya. Jongin sudah tidak dapat berpikir apapun, ia sibuk berlari dengan doa beruntun yang ia rapalkan.

Persendian terasa lemah. Sesak menyerang dada. Tubuh Jongin mematung dalam sekejap. Jiwanya terasa menyublim perlahan. Getaran kalut menyergap dalam satu detik. Matanya terasa lebih panas ketika melihat keadaan ayahnya telah berlumuran darah. Dokter dan suster sibuk memberikan pertolongan untuk memacu detak jantung.

Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan sekarang? Ayahnya tengah berada diantara hidup dan mati.

Jongin memejamkan matanya erat. Menahan air mata yang berusaha mendobrak pertahanannya.

Tidak! Bukan saatnya menangis!

_Tolong selamatkan ayahku. Jangan ambil dia terlebih dahulu. Tolong selamatkan dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Tolong biarkan dia hidup lebih lama. Tolong jangan biarkan dia pergi. Kumohon... Tuhan... Aku sangat-_

_**Tutttt~**_

Seketika doa Jongin berhenti saat suara lengkingan panjang dari sebuah alat penunjuk detak jantung menggema memekakan telinga. Jantung Jongin berdetak dengan brutal seolah ingin membunuhnya. Aliran darahnya serasa berhenti beredar.

_Jangan! Jangan katakan!_

"Waktu kematiannya pukul sepuluh lebih sepuluh,"

"Ayah!"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jongin. Ia melangkah dengan terseok bersama air mata yang telah mengalir deras, menghampiri ayahnya yang tak terselamatkan.

Ia meremat kain baju yang telah bercampur darah yang dikenakan ayahnya. Ia meraung. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Memanggil ayahnya yang telah tiada.

"Ayah! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks... hiks... aku belum siap..."

Sehun memandang miris dan sedih pada Jongin. Ia hanya dapat menarik Jongin dalam pelukan eratnya.

.

.

.

.

_**Sebelum kecelakaan...**_

Tenang sekali angin bertiup, rintik-rintik hujan gerimis menyerbu tanpa henti, menaungi dua sosok paruh baya yang terlihat berbeda kasta. Si lelaki tak perlu ditebak, sudah jelas ia bukan berasal dari keluarga atas. Bertolak belakang dengan si pria paruh baya, wanita dihadapannya nampak cantik dan elegan. Seolah mengumumkan bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga berada. Tas jinjingnya terlihat mahal, dan pernak-pernik yang ia kenakan pun terlihat sama mahal. Seolah meneriakkan betapa berbedanya kedua orang itu.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Wanita berwajah familiar itu angkat bicara. Tersirat keanggunan sebagaimana keluarga kaya pada umumnya.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," Lelaki bermarga Kim itu menjawab dengan nada tak berminat, ketus.

"Kita perlu bicara, Jong Woon,"

"Jangan memanggilku seolah kita akrab. Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu ataupun keluargamu lagi," Kata Jong Woon dingin.

"Tapi ini tentang Jongin, putra sulung kita,"

"Tidak! Jongin putraku, bukan putramu. Jangan usik kami lagi, kami sudah tenang tanpamu,"

"Ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya, Jong Woon, aku ibunya. Jangan egois!"

"Kau menyebut aku egois? Kau tidak pernah berkaca? Kau yang menyiksa Jongin, meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Siapa yang egois disini!" Jong Woon membentak marah. Sorot mata rentanya terlihat kalut.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Selama inipun aku tak dapat hidup dengan tenang. Aku selalu memikirkan Jongin, aku mencari kalian. Sekarang aku menemukannya, aku ingin Jongin ikut denganku, aku jamin hidupnya akan lebih baik, aku akan menebus kesalahanku padanya,"

Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali hati Jong Woon. Seenaknya saja aktris itu berkata tanpa memikirkan perasaan Jong Woon. "Aku yang membesarkannya seorang diri. Sekarang kau ingin membawanya pergi? Kau bahkan tak pernah tahu seberapa menderita Jongin! Kau masih menyebut dirimu ibu?!" Jong Woon mengepalkan tangannya kuat, berusaha menekan amarahnya, "Kau... segampang itu kau berucap! Persetan kau ibunya atau bukan, aku akan mempertahankan putraku! Kau tidak berhak atas dirinya setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya,"

"Jong Woon, kumohon!"

"Tolong jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku ataupun Jongin,"

Setelah selesai dengan kata-katanya, Jong Woon lantas berbalik, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Soo Yeon alias Lee Ji Hye. Entah status apa yang seharusnya tersemat, secara hukum Ji Hye masih istri sah Jong Woon. Karna pada kenyataannya mereka belum bercerai. Tetapi, Soo Yeon yang telah berganti nama dan rupa itu pergi sekian lama.

Berganti rupa? Yah tentu saja. Wajahnya telah berubah, bukan Soo Yeon istrinya yang cantik alami, tetapi Lee Soo Yeon yang telah melakukan operasi plastik. Lee Soo Yeon yang telah berganti nama menjadi Lee Ji Hye, sang aktris senior yang populer dan kaya. Entah apa alasan wanita itu berganti nama dan operasi palastik. Mungkin agar tak ada yang mengenalinya atau untuk mendongkrak popularitasnya.

Sangat berbeda dengan Jong Woon yang hanya seorang buruh bangunan dan kuli angkut barang. Jong Woon hidup dengan sederhana bersama putra yang ia sayangi.

Mengapa harus mantan istrinya -status yang Jong Woon anggap- menemuinya dan meminta Jongin seperti ini. Tidakkah ia egois? Ia sudah menjadi aktris terkenal sekarang. Tentu hartanya sudah banyak. Mengapa harta Jong Woon satu-satunya juga ia minta?

Dulu, entah keberanian dari mana yang ia dapat hingga berani berdeklarasi bahwa ia mencintai Soo Yeon. Cintanya tulus hingga ia memiliki keinginan untuk menikahi wanita itu. Tetapi, semua itu terasa sangat menyakitkan ketika ia tahu bahwa Soo Yeon sama sekali tak pernah mencintainya. Soo Yeon menikah dengannya karna paksaan dari orang tua.

Jong Woon sangat terpukul dan sakit hati. Apalagi mengetahui yang dicintai istrinya adalah teman Jong Woon sendiri, Park Jung Soo. Hingga insiden penyiksaan Jongin kecil itu terjadi dan berakhir Soo Yeon pergi membawa sakit hati. Sakit hati karna keegoisan orang tuanya.

Sebenarnya, kedua manusia berbeda jenis ini memiliki rasa sakit sendiri-sendiri. Jong Woon yang telah terluka perasaannya karna wanita yang pernah ia cintai. Sekarang, tidak memungkiri bahwa cinta itu berubah menjadi kebencian.

Sementara Ji Hye, terluka karna keegoisan orang tuanya sendiri. Ditekan dari berbagai sudut. Membuat ia seperti orang kehilangan akal hingga tega menyiksa putra kecil yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi. Hal yang paling ia ingat adalah ketika ia menenggelamkan Jongin dalam kolam. Hanya karna sang anak tidak mau ikut pergi dengannya.

Dulu, anak malang itu menjadi korban kefrustasian ibunya sendiri. Tanpa ia tahu, anak itu sekarang memiliki traumanya sendiri.

"Jong Woon, sekali saja... beri aku kesempatan satu kali saja," Ji Hye menarik tangan Jong Woon.

"Tidak!" Lelaki itu menghempasnya, lalu berlari tergopoh menjauh. Tidak ada niat untuk berbalik menolong wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai mantan istri yang kini tengah terduduk dengan raut blank. Sebelum cepat-cepat bangkit untuk mengejar Jong Woon dengan mobilnya. Ia harus mendapat ijin untuk bertemu putranya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Sementara Jong Woon sudah berada dalam bus umum.

.

.

.

.

Seperti tersayat belati, luka dihatinya semakin lebar. Ia hanyalah lelaki biasa yang mendapat kehidupan cinta menyedihkan. Selalu ia simpan rasa sakit akibat penghianatan sang istri sendirian. Semua terasa tak adil. Tidak bisa mengadu pada siapapun.

Tanpa terasa air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata tuanya. Tidak memungkiri rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. Persetan jika ia masih menangis diusianya yang sudah lebih dari setengah abad.

Mengapa wanita itu harus muncul kembali dihadapannya? Membawa ingatan luka untuk kembali berputar dalam benak. Seperti scroll film hasil syuting secara nyata.

Sepasang kaki kurus berbalut celana kain lusuh itu berjalan setapak demi setapak demi menuju rumah dengan hati porak-poranda. Seperti Titanic yang menabrak gunung es, terbelah jadi dua hingga perlahan tenggelam dalam dinginnya lautan. Rasanya hati begitu dingin hingga berulang kali berdesir. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk bernostalgia dengan pahitnya cinta.

Tidak fokus memperhatikan jalan. Di tengah persimpangan, ia hanya bisa mematung ketika lampu menyorot tajam dengan tiba-tiba. Seperti di-slow motion ketika sebuah city car melaju kencang ke arahnya. Mendadak Jong Woon blank seketika hingga tidak berpikir untuk menghindar. Tepatnya, tidak sempat menghindar karna jarak yang sudah terlalu dekatt.

Hingga... semuanya terasa gelap.

_'Jongin, maafkan ayah,'_

Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah sebuah suara bedebum begitu keras hampir mirip ledakan. City car putih itu oleng hingga menabrak trotoar.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh semampai berbalut stelan jas serba hitam itu sejak 10 menit setelah prosesi pemakaman selesai, hanya diam terpaku menatap loker kaca dimana terdapat sebuah guci keramik warna putih yang berisi abu milik almarhum ayahnya. Di depan guci, bersender sebuah pigura foto dimana ayahnya tengah tersenyum dengan gurat renta. Senyum yang entah mengapa terasa begitu tanpa beban. Seperti pertanda bahwa ia kini telah tenang.

Perlahan, mata yang sebenarnya sudah bengkak itu kembali memanas. Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata mengalir membentuk sungai. Wajah tan Jongin terlihat berantakan. Rona merah menjalar dimana-mana. Bukan rona merah karna tersipu, tetapi rona merah karna telah berkali-kali menangis dalam sehari.

Memang Jongin adalah pria. Yang katanya, seorang pria tak boleh menangis. Tetapi, disaat seperti ini tidak bolehkah ia menumpahkan air matanya?

Ayah... bagi Jongin, ayahnya adalah segalanya dalam hidupnya. Malaikat dalam perwujudan nyata. Orang yang paling Jongin sayangi. Hanya ayah yang ia miliki selama 17 tahun hidup. Tetapi, kini ia telah tiada. Meninggalkan Jongin untuk selamanya. Dengan cara tragis, tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun untuk Jongin.

Mendadak sekelebat kenangan bersama sang ayah mampir dalam benaknya. Berputar layaknya scroll film usang. Dari mulai Jongin kecil dimana sang ayah selalu menjaganya, sampai terakhir kali bertemu. Semua seolah seperti membawa luka tersendi.

Demi apapun, Jongin belum rela.

Ia belum sempat memberikan yang terbaik untuk sang ayah. Belum sempat membuatnya bangga. Belum sempat menggantikan sang ayah sebagai tulang punggung keluarga. Belum sempat sukses dihadapan sang ayah.

Mengapa... mengapa Kau ambil satu-satunya tempatku pulang?

Sepasang tangan menelusup secara perlahan. Memeluk Jongin yang sedang terpuruk dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa keprihatinan mendalam. Sepasang tangan lain ikut memeluk Jongin. Yang pertama memeluk adalah Minseok, selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun. Mereka tahu apa yang tengah Jongin rasakan. Mereka hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Jongin tidaklah sendirian. Sementara Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol nampak berdiri dibelakang mereka.

Jujur, ada rasa kecewa yang sebenarnya mendera Jongin. Disaat seperti ini, seharusnya keluargalah yang nomor satu ada untuknya. Tetapi, adik kandungnya sendiri tak nampak di rumah duka. Hanya kakek dan nenek dari pihak ibu yang datang. Lalu, adik-adik ayahnya memang datang, tetapi sudah pulang. Semua keluarganya terasa amat jauh.

Mengapa malah teman-teman -yang bahkan baru ia kenal- yang ada untuknya? Mengapa yang tidak sedarah dengannya malah terasa seperti keluarga yang sesungguhnya?

Tak ia pungkiri jika hatinya juga senang dan lega. Teman-teman yang Sehun perkenalkan padanya lebih tulus daripada yang dulu. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya ada yang berdiri bersamanya sekarang, meski bukan keluarga sesungguhnya.

"Ayo pulang," Ajak Chanyeol sembari merangkul lembut tiga orang yang masih berpelukan itu. Jongin hanya memberikan anggukan. Minseok menyodorkan sapu tangan agar Jongin menghapus air matanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun merangkul lengan Jongin. Lalu mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah pemakaman diikuti Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sehun, mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi seseorang ingin menemui kita sekarang," Luhan berujar setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Siapa, Hyung?"

"Pamit dulu pada mereka. Aku akan ceritakan nanti,"

"Apa harus sekarang? Aku tak tega meninggalkan Jongin,"

"Ada Chanyeol, Minseok, dan Baekhyun. Suruh mereka ke apartementmu saja. Lagipula tidak lama. Orang itu bilang sangat penting,"

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Jongin dan teman-temannya, tak lama kemudian datang seorang wanita paruh baya bersama dengan putrinya. Berdiri tepat di depan loker abu milik Kim Jong Woon. Dandanan yang ia kenakan tidak elegan seperti biasanya. Hanya berbalut dress hitam polos dengan topi bundar demi menyembunyikan perban luka yang melingkar di kepalanya.

Mata hitamnya menyorot sedih. Hingga perlahan ia menangis teriak. Jong Hee hanya dapat memeluk ibunya dengan air mata yang ikut berurai. Ada rasa bersalah yang menggantung dalam hati gadis muda itu. Ia sadar, seharusnya saat ini atau bahkan sejak tadi ia menemani kakaknya meski sebenarnya mereka tak terlalu dekat. Tetapi, ia harus menemani sang ibu di rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Jong Woon, hiks... ini semua salahku,"

Lee Ji Hye tergugu. Meratapi dosa yang bertambah kian parah. Hingga ia tak berani menampakkan diri saat di rumah duka maupun prosesi. Hanya dapat mengamati dari jauh dengan berbagai rasa penyesalan.

.

.

.

Malam telah menjelang. Sehun baru saja kembali dari urusannya. Menemui seseorang yang Luhan bicarakan tadi, bersama Luhan tentunya.

Ketika ia memasuki kamarnya, ia menghela nafas pelan. Jongin nampak terduduk di kursi yang tersedia di balkon. Duduk memeluk lutut, menumpukan dagunya, dan memandang sendu lantai dibawahnya.

Sehun dapat merasakan suatu kesedihan ketika dirinya menatap punggung Jongin yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Sungguh Sehun tahu pergolakan apa yang tengah pemuda tan itu rasakan. Karna ya... sedari tadi perasaan sedihlah yang mendomisasi hati kekasihnya.

Menghela nafas lagi, Sehun barulah mendekat dan memeluk Jongin dengan hangat. Entahlah, seperti tak ada kata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghibur remaja yang tengah dirundung duka ini. Hanya berharap pelukannya mampu menyalurkan kepeduliannya.

.

.

.

Notes:

Haii... ff ini tambah molor chapternya ga sesuai janji. Haaa... maafkan daku~ aaa~ dan aku ga tau ini chapter begimana. Keknya maksa amat deh /gegulingan/ :'v

Itu, yang Jongin duduk di jendela, di chapter ini beda versi, kalok chap kemarin ngebayangin emaknya, sekarang ngebayangin takdir :'v ini klise ;-; jadi sebenarnya pikiran Jongin melanglang buana kemana-mana pas di jendela itu.

Maap ga bisa ngebales review ff 'Flamer' satu-satu ;-; ga papa ya...

Tapi aku bener-bener terima kasih teman-teman udah semangatin aku dan menerima pendapat di ff aku. Makasih sudah sejalan sama aku :D Love you /cium jauh/? XD

Ada yang salah ngira gender aku. Ga papa kok. Udah sering disangka cowok tulen gegara logat/kata yang aku pake. Boleh2 aja kok. Aku mah seloww/? XD

Maap chapter ini ngaret banget updeatnya :'v

With Love, W.A.Y, KJI, OSH, NARUTO X'D


	5. Chapter 5 : The Light Behind Your Eyes 4

_Rumah sakit Seoul mendadak ramai. Bukan ramai karna pasien, tetapi ramai karna mendadak banyak wartawan yang datang. Demi mengorek informasi mengenai aktris terkenal Lee Ji Hye yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini karna kecelakaan yang dialaminya baru saja. Tetapi para wartawan tidak diijinkan untuk masuk tentu saja._

_Kabar terakhir yang mereka ketahui bahwa Ji Hye hanya menderita luka ringan di kepala hingga harus diperban. Tetapi, sesungguhnya mereka hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu. Karna kabarnya Lee Ji Hye menabrak seorang pejalan kaki hingga tewas dan mobil Ji Hye menabrak trotoar. Mereka ingin tahu kronologisnya. Pendapat umum mengatakan jika mungkin Ji Hye sedang berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol, tetapi polisi mengatakan jika Ji Hye tidak minum. Jadi, praduga baru adalah Ji Hye sedang terburu-buru. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah... mengapa? Mengapa terburu-buru?_

_Lalu, bagaimana keluarga korban? Apakah Ji Hye akan dituntut?_

_Seorang wanita seumuran Jong Woon memasuki ruang rawat Ji Hye dengan raut khawatir. Namanya adalah Lee Ji Hyun. Kakak angkat dari Ji Hye._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ji Hyun sambil berdiri disamping brankar adiknya._

_Ji Hye mengangguk lemah diposisi duduknya._

_Dulu, ketika Ji Hye pergi meninggalkan rumah, keluarga Ji Hyun mengadopsi Ji Hye. Keluarga Ji Hyun masuk dalam keluarga chaebol. Dan Ji Hye ditemukan keluarga Ji Hyun ketika wanita itu terluntang-lantung seperti orang kehilangan arah. Selama ini keluarga Ji Hyun lah yang merawat Ji Hye dan menyembuhkan kefrustasiannya, mengadopsinya dan mengganti namanya. Yang tadinya Lee Soo Yeon menjadi Lee Ji Hye._

_Hingga Ji Hye memulai karir sebagai seorang aktris._

_"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku menabraknya," Ji Hye berujar dengan suara bergetar._

_Ji Hyun diam. Ia sudah tahu cerita yang sebenarnya dari manager Ji Hye. Ia tahu adik angkatnya ini tengah mengalami tekanan. Ji Hyun takut jika Ji Hye frustasi seperti orang gila lagi._

_"Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya, Kak. Sungguh," Ji Hye kembali berujar dengan pandangan kosong, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak berani menemui putraku. Aku telah banyak melakukan dosa. Aku harus apa?"_

_"Sstt... tenanglah. Kau harus istirahat dulu," Wanita bergaya elegan itu mencoba menenangkan adiknya._

_Lalu, seorang gadis muda datang. Jong Hee langsung berlari memeluk ibunya dan terisak._

_"Ibu... ayah meninggal," Cicitan dari adik Kim Jongin itu justru membuat Ji Hye semakin sakit dan dirundung penyesalan. Karna ia sendiri yang menabrak ayah dari putrinya. Ketakutannya bertambah semakin besar._

_"Maafkan ibu, Jong Hee," -Kau bahkan belum sempat dekat dengan ayahmu._

_Sementara Ji Hyun hanya dapat memandang miris adik dan keponakannya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menjauh untuk menghubungi manager Ji Hye. Memberikan perintah agar fakta bahwa korban yang Ji Hye tabrak adalah suami adiknya tersebut tidak bocor ke media._

.

.

.

**Baby, U are Lonely... [sequel] THE LIGHT BEHIND YOUR EYES**

**SEQUEL CHAP 4...**

**Hurts-Romance-Drama-Slice of Live**

**YAOI!**

**Sehun, Jongin, with other support cast.**

**Typo menyebar, bahasa berantakan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, tidak sesuai karakter.**

**HunKai Present! With UKE!Kai**

**Awas kesandung typo/?**

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi seseorang ingin menemui kita sekarang," Luhan berujar setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Siapa, _Hyung_?"

"Pamit dulu pada mereka. Aku akan ceritakan nanti,"

"Apa harus sekarang? Aku tak tega meninggalkan Jongin,"

"Ada Chanyeol, Minseok, dan Baekhyun. Lagipula tidak lama. Orang itu bilang sangat penting,"

Masih dengan stelan jas serba hitam yang ia pakai untuk menghadiri pemakaman ayah Jongin. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti ketika mobil yang dikemudikan kakaknya berhenti di sebuah restaurant berbintang. Dalam perjalanan Luhan berkata bahwa orang penting yang ia maksud ingin bertemu disini. Yang menjadi pertanyaan Sehun, seberapa penting orang itu? Luhan nampak serius ketika mengatakan ringkasan maksud dari orang penting yang katanya ada urusan dengan mereka. Yang Sehun tak mengerti, mengapa nama 'Emperor' disangkut pautkan? Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan grup miliknya?

Sepertinya tidak akan ada hal buruk, karna Sehun tidak merasa cemas tentang ini. Yang membuat Sehun cemas sedari tadi hanya Jongin. Saat ini Sehun ingin tetap disamping kekasihnya, menemani Jongin. Tetapi Luhan bilang urusan ini penting dan orang yang telah menunggu mereka katanya sedang terburu-buru. Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sehun mengekor kakaknya yang mulai memasuki restaurant dengan _interior_ berkelas itu. Ia tidak bertanya apapun ketika Luhan berjalan menuju sebuah meja dimana terdapat dua orang pria berusia 40 tahunan tengah terlihat berbincang. Mata Sehun memicing dengan dahi berkerut. Sehun tidak kenal dua orang itu. Dari dandanannya, sepertinya mereka orang dari perusahaan. Apakah teman ayahnya? Tapi untuk apa meminta bertemu? Rasanya bukan.

"Selamat malam," Sapa Luhan sambil memberi hormat pada dua pria tersebut.

"Ah, Luhan_-ssi_," Orang yang berpenampilan seperti memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi daripada pria lainnya itu langsung berdiri dan tersenyum hangat. Menyambut Luhan dan Sehun dengan sodoran tangan, mengajak dua pemuda itu untuk bersalaman.

"Silahkan duduk," Katanya selanjutnya.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu," Ujar Luhan dengan nada hormat. Pria berkacamata itu nampak kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa," Katanya terkesan berwibawa, "Ini Oh Sehun?"

"Ya, dia adik saya,"

"Apa posisinya dalam Emperor?"

"_Main dancer_ dan _rapper_,"

Sehun yang duduk di samping Luhan nampak bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan antara kakaknya dengan pria didepannya ini.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Pria berperawakan gagah itu menatap Sehun sebentar, sebelum ia sadar akan sesuatu, "Ah benar, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Bae Yong Joon, Presdir dari Orion Entertainment," Lalu, ketika ia selesai memperkenalkan diri, Sehun hanya terbelalak.

Orang ini adalah presdir dari salah satu agensi besar di Korea Selatan? Bagaimana bisa ia mengenal kakaknya?

"Dimalam ayah Jongin kecelakaan, Tuan Bae menghubungiku dan meminta bertemu dengan kita secepatnya. Malam itu juga seharusnya kita sudah bertemu dengan beliau, tetapi kabar buruk kecelakaan ayah Jongin juga datang saat itu juga. Jadi ditunda," Jelas Luhan seolah tahu tentang ketidakmengertian adiknya.

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku dan asistenku melihat aksi Emperor di cafe tempat pemuda bernama Jongin itu bekerja,"

Kemudian Sehun teringat dengan aksi _rapp-dance_ kala itu. Pertunjukan tanpa sengaja. Yang sesungguhnya hanya memenuhi permintaan rekan mereka untuk memainkan sebuah lagu sekaligus mencoba musik box yang baru Chanyeol beli. Juga percobaan _rapp_ baru ciptaan Chanyeol berjudul _Two Moons_.

Tunggu.. sepertinya titik terang ketidakmengertian Sehun mulai terlihat. Jika Sehun tidak salah mengira, maka-

"Kami tertarik dengan grup kalian,"

-nah 'kan benar apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Bahwa orang ini melirik Emperor. Bukannya pede, tapi firasat saja.

"Sebelumnya aku tak pernah menemukan bakat dalam satu grup sekaligus. Pengecualian untuk kalian, dan aku langsung menyukainya,"

Lalu asistennya menyodorkan sebuah proposal dengan lambang Orion Entertainment pada sampulnya. Luhan sebagai kakak, menerimanya lebih dulu dan membacanya.

"Ini adalah proposal dengan inti bahwa kami ingin merekrut kalian untuk masuk dalam agensi kami," Jelas Bae Yong Joon, "Dengan masa _training_ sampai kalian siap untuk debut. Tapi kurasa kalian tidak akan melewati pelatihan terlalu lama, karena aku yakin dengan bakat kalian,"

"Disini terdaftar enam orang, tapi Emperor hanya beranggota lima orang," Kata Luhan.

"Aku ingin... Kim Jongin juga,"

Dan mata kakak-beradik itu membulat.

"Tolong bicarakan hal ini dengan anggota lain. Pertimbangkan ini baik-baik. Aku tidak memaksa, jika kalian tidak merasa cocok dengan Orion Entertainment kalian boleh menolak, tapi kesempatan hanya datang satu kali. Aku akan menunggu apapun kabar dari kalian. Jika kalian setuju, ikutlah audisi. Supaya anggota Orion Entertainment tahu bahwa kalian berbakat. Karena biasanya, orang yang melalui jalur khusus akan diremehkan bahkan di_bully_. Jadi, ikutlah audisi untuk menunjukkan bakat kalian. Dalam proposal sudah tertera waktu dan tempat penyelenggaraan audisi. Dan kebetulan audisi kali ini audisi _start global _Korea,"

Sekarang, Sehun dan Luhan menganga. Kalau boleh jujur, diantara anggota Emperor tidak ada yang pernah mengusulkan ikut audisi meski mereka tahu jadwal-jadwal audisi dari para agensi yang ada di Korea Selatan ini, mulai dari agensi kecil hingga setaraf Orion Ent. Tetapi mereka tidak berpikir untuk ikut. Mungkin karna mereka menganggap Emperor sebagai penghibur individual dari mereka.

"Tolong pertimbangkan tawaran kami," Sang asisten menimpali.

"Maaf sebelumnya, karna aku telah meminta asistenku mencari informasi tentang kalian. Pertemuan kita memang tidak tepat sekarang. Aku minta maaf soal ini. Mohon sampaikan bela sungkawaku kepada Kim Jongin,"

.

.

.

.

Berita dimana aktris terkenal Lee Ji Hye kecelakaan malam itu langsung menjadi trending topik _infotainment_. Bahkan beberapa saat setelah kecelakaan terjadi, awak media mendadak berbondong-bondong mendatangi Lee Ji Hye yang langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. _Infotainment_ tentu akan memburu artisnya 'kan? Meliput bagaimana kondisi sang aktris kesayangan hampir dua hari lamanya.

Sementara _breaking news _meliput tempat kejadian. Melaporkan situasi dan kronologis yang entah sudah _fix_ atau belum. Juga tentang korban yang ditabrak Ji Hye tapi tidak sampai meliput ke rumah duka. Bahkan hanya menyebut inisialnya saja.

Agaknya yang Sehun lihat dalam siaran televisi sekarang ini terasa ada yang janggal. _Breaking news _yang sekarang Sehun dengar menjelaskan bahwa kecelakaan yang dialami Ji Hye merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan. Oke, mungkin ketidaksegajaan itu adalah fakta. Tetapi, mengapa tidak ada kalimat yang menyinggung jika korban yang tertabrak mobil Ji Hye sesungguhnya adalah orang yang aktris senior itu kenal. Bahkan sangat kenal.

Mungkin hal itu dirahasiakan oleh agensi yang menaungi Ji Hye. Karna jika fakta bahwa sang korban adalah suami Ji Hye yang masih sah, maka sangat memungkinkan jika statement akan berubah menjadi **'Aktris Lee Ji Hye diduga sengaja menabrak suami yang ia sembunyikan selama ini lantaran perebutan hak asuh anak'.** Karna apa yang terjadi memang bisa menjurus seperti itu, kecelakaan terjadi setelah cekcok keduanya. Lalu karir Ji Hye redup seketika karna masuk penjara. Oke, ini berlebihan. Walau penabrakannya tidak sengaja tetapi keadaan itu bisa menimbulkan praduga yang demikian. _Infotainment_ akan menjadi momok baginya.

Semua itu bisa saja terjadi jika penyelidikan dilakukan secara mendalam. Tetapi, Jongin mengatakan bahwa kasus ini tidak perlu diusut.

Ketika Sehun bertanya mengapa, Jongin hanya menjawab _'kasihan, nanti artisnya dirundung masalah. Masalah ini hanya akan jadi runyam jika berurusan dengan artis. Jika bisa, dia minta maaf saja kepadaku,'_

Anak itu seolah mengerti dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Walau sebenarnya ada sudut hatinya yang meneriakkan kebencian terhadap pelaku penabrakan dan ingin sang pelaku diberikan hukuman, tetapi dia hanya tak ingin menghancurkan orang lain. Sungguh naif pemikirannya.

Sehun meraih remote dan mematikan layar televisi LCD miliknya. Lalu ia memijit keningnya pelan.

_'Jika saja dia tahu bahwa yang menabrak ayahnya adalah ibunya sendiri' _pikirnya. Apakah dia akan benci? Atau tetap menerima dengan lapang dada?

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, bagaimana Sehun mengetahui semua itu?

Dihari ia membandingkan profil Lee Ji Hye di internet dengan ijazah yang Jongin dapatkan dari rumah neneknya di Jinan, Sehun meminta bertemu dengan Kim _ahjussi_ alias ayah Jongin. Tidak mau dirundung penasaran, makanya Sehun nekat menemui ayah dari kekasihnya untuk menanyakan tentang hampir miripnya wajah Ji Hye dengan foto dalam ijazah. Padahal Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _internal_ keluarga Kim. Hanya bermodal rasa curiga.

Lalu hal mencengangkan terjadi. Telinganya serasa tuli mendadak ketika almarhum Kim _ahjussi_ menjawab gamblang bahwa Lee Ji Hye memanglah ibu dari putranya. Sehun benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa Paman Kim akan mengiyakan kecurigaannya. Padahal Sehun melakukannya dengan blak-blakan tanpa dasar. Hanya berdasar _feeling_ yang bahkan ragu-ragu.

Dari sanalah Sehun mendapatkan jawaban mengapa Ji Hye muncul dalam kompetisi _dance_ Jongin dan menatap sendu pada sang juara lomba yang ternyata adalah anaknya. Itu pula jawaban mengapa Sehun melihat Ji Hye di cafe tempat Jongin bekerja.

Lalu sekarang, Kim _ahjussi_ meninggal ditabrak sang istri.

Apa-apaan ini? Kebetulan atau takdir? Mengapa rumit sekali!

Sayangnya, Sehun musti bungkam. Paman Kim mewanti Sehun untuk tidak memberi tahu Jongin mengenai Lee Ji Hye yang sesungguhnya. Dengan kalimat menggertak _'Kau tak berhak ikut campur urusan keluargaku, Sehun. Kau memang kuberi restu untuk berpacaran dengan putraku, tetapi bukan berarti kau boleh mencampuri urusan internal keluargaku'. _Begitulah... Sehun jadi harus menjaga rahasia. Hanya dia yang tahu.

Sekarang Sehun jadi dilema. Kim _ahjussi_ telah meninggal, penyebabnya adalah Lee Ji Hye. Sehun harus apa sekarang? Membiarkan Jongin tetap tidak tahu apa-apa? Atau menyakiti Jongin sekali lagi?

Rasa duka anak itu belum pulih betul, jika ditambah _tamparan_ keras fakta yang sesungguhnya maka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada kekasihnya?

Belum lagi masalah Orion Entertainment.

Bah! Sehun mendadak pening.

Dari ruang televisi ia berjalan menuju dapur, demi meneguk segelas air dingin. Siapa tahu otaknya ikut dingin lalu menemukan jalan keluar.

Tetapi yang terjadi Sehun malah _blank_ mendadak. Disisi lain, Sehun ingin kekasihnya tahu tentang ini. Karna bagaimanapun juga Jongin berhak tahu kebenarannya. Apalagi Jongin pernah berkata ingin bertemu ibunya. Tetapi fakta jika ibunya yang telah menyebabkan sang ayah tewas pasti akan membuatnya sakit lebih dari ini. Sial! Sehun benar-benar tak ingin melihat Jongin terluka lebih dalam.

Ini benar-benar sebuah dilema bagi Sehun pribadi. Apalagi jika Jongin mengetahui segalanya!

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan hening. Menaiki ranjang dengan gerakan pelan. Takut membangunkan sosok yang kini tengah tidur memunggunginya.

Ia berbaring tepat di belakang kekasihnya. Memandang punggung yang kini terlihat rapuh itu dalam remang cahaya lampu meja. Ada perasaan sedih dalam sorot mata kelam Sehun. Hingga tanpa sadar, Sehun menyentuh dan mengelus punggung berbalut kaos hitam panjang itu dengan lembut. Entah mengapa, Sehun mendadak tidak tega.

Lalu, elusan itu merayap menjadi sebuah pelukan lumayan erat dari belakang. Ditumpukannya kepalanya pada kepala Jongin yang terlelap. Sementara pemuda _tan_ itu nampak tak terusik dalam tidurnya. Sehun tahu, mungkin Jongin lelah. Karna sejak kemarin Jongin tidak dapat tidur. Wajar jika Jongin sekarang tidur lelap sekali.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terkulai dengan lembut. Begitu damai Jongin tidur. Apakah Jongin akan sedamai raut tidurnya jika fakta itu sampai ketelinganya?

Memikirkannya saja hati Sehun jadi berdesir sendiri. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya demi mengusir kegundahan tentang kekasih dalam rengkuhannya ini.

_**'The light behind your eyes**__ that I admired, now dims after all. if you know the truth, then what will happen in the light your eyes? I can't let it down, Baby,'_

.

.

.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Jongin dengan erat, menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke kelas mereka. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan murid-murid yang mereka lewati.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jongin kembali bersekolah setelah meninggalnya sang ayah. Sehun yang memaksa Jongin untuk masuk sekolah sekarang. Ia hanya tak mau Jongin semakin larut dalam kesedihannya. Dengan kembalinya ke sekolah Sehun harap kekasihnya dapat melupakan dukanya walau sedikit.

Jongin hanya pasrah saat Sehun terus menariknya berjalan. Kepalanya menunduk, enggan menatap jalan di depan. Ia hanya diam sedari tadi. Tidak ada niat memberontak dari Sehun, ia hanya menuruti setiap tarikan Sehun tanpa kata. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat murung. Sekilas akan nampak depresi.

Ketika Sehun malah melewatkan ruang kelas mereka, barulah Jongin mendongak dan menatap punggung Sehun tidak mengerti. Ingin ia berkata 'Sehun, ruang kelas kita kelewatan', tapi _mood_nya benar-benar buruk hanya sekedar berbicara. Jadi ia biarkan saja Sehun terus menariknya, yang sepertinya menuju atap sekolah.

Saat mereka berhenti di dekat pagar pembatas di atap sekolah barulah pemuda pemilik marga Oh itu berbalik menghadap kekasihnya tanpa melepas tautan tangannya. Jongin masih diam. Hanya menatap pemuda bersurai blonde dihadapannya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Sementara angin pagi berhembus menggoyangkan anak rambut keduanya. Menghadirkan suatu perasaan canggung diantara mereka. Sorot mata Sehun mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Dan Jongin hanya menunggu Sehun berbicara.

Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sehun yang menarik kepala Jongin dan mencium bibirnya. Memberikan lumatan lembut. Jongin tersentak, matanya membulat terkejut. Sehun terlalu tiba-tiba.

_"Where is yer light?"_ Sehun menatap lekat manik kekasihnya. Seperti menerawang, mencari cahaya yang tengah bersembunyi. Mata kelam kekasihnya saat ini tidak bersinar cerah seperti hari-hari lalu. Cahaya yang Sehun sukai kini sedang redup dalam kefrustasian, "Cobaan yang kau alami saat ini bukan satu-satunya yang terburuk. Dimasa depan akan ada banyak cobaan yang menghadangmu, bahkan bisa lebih buruk dari yang sekarang. Jika cobaan yang sekarang saja kau sudah _down_ seperti ini, bagaimana kau menghadapi permasalahan yang lebih rumit nantinya? Kau akan bunuh diri?"

Sehun tahu bahwa kalimat yang terakhir mampu membuat Jongin tersinggung. Ia sesungguhnya hanya memberi kode. Kode bahwa Jongin akan menghadapi sebuah fakta baru yang mungkin... menyakitkan.

"Kau seperti tak menganggap kehadiranku disisimu," Jongin lantas mendongak cepat, menatap Sehun dengan sedikit terkejut. Menyangkal _statement_ Sehun dengan sorot matanya, "Kau lupa, Jongin. Dimalam kecelakaan itu aku telah berjanji akan menggenggam tanganmu erat seperti ini," Sehun lalu meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya, "Sudah kubilang bahwa aku suka cahaya yang ada di matamu,"

Jongin lalu teringat dengan kata-kata Sehun di taman waktu itu.

_"Cahaya yang membuat aku dapat bercermin, mengajarkanku tentang sederhana. Cahaya yang mengajarkan aku perjuangan. Cahaya tegar yang telah mempermalukan aku yang kalah dari ketegaranmu dalam menjalani hidup. Cahaya yang tidak redup meski memikul masa lalu menyakitkan. Cahaya yang membuatku bangga padamu."_

Jongin bungkam. Diam-diam hatinya berdesir. Matanya yang mampu membuat Sehun malu. Perjuangannya yang mampu membuat Sehun kagum. Ketegarannya yang membuat Sehun suka dengan matanya.

Seharusnya ia tetap tegar dan menunjukkan sinar yang semakin membuat Sehun kagum. Bukan malah terpuruk begini dan membuat Sehun kecewa. Mungkin sekarang pemuda albino itu akan menarik kata-katanya dan berbalik meremehkannya.

"Aku juga telah berjanji untuk melindungimu dan menjagamu,"

Lalu Jongin kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Sehun yang menyatakan bahwa pemuda blonde dihadapannya ini akan melangkah bersama-sama dengannya apapun yang terjadi. Dari sorot matanya, Jongin telah menangkap sebuah keseriusan bahwa Sehun tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

Jongin kemudian tersadar bahwa sebenarnya ia tak perlu merasa frustasi dan sendiri. Karna Sehun berjanji akan terus bersamanya. Ternyata, cinta pemuda ini kepadanya benar-benar tulus. Meninggalnya sang ayah membuatnya lupa jika ia telah memiliki penyangga baru. Yaitu Oh Sehun.

"M-maaf," Jongin bercicit lirih. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia meraih dagu Jongin demi membuat pemuda _tan_ itu kembali menatapnya. Tetapi Jongin memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah meski wajahnya mendongak pada Sehun.

"Aku... adalah tempatmu untuk pulang,"

Dan Jongin mendadak terpaku ketika Sehun melontarkan kalimat itu dengan keyakinan.

.

.

.

.

Note:

cerita ini tambah ngaret aja T-T baru nyadar saya kalok dari kemarin Jongin less dialog banget... haaa /guling2

ini ff apa terlalu sedih yak ;A;

maapkan daku ;-; ga tau saya ni ff mau sampek berapa chap. duh saya ga berani nargetin. ntar saya jadi php lagi #makan kapas /?

makasih buat yang selalu stay sama fict ngaret ini :'v mamumamumumu/? #plak

oh iya, disini Lee Ji Hye sama Jong Hee itu OC ya. Lee Ji Hyun juga.

maap di chap kemarin Jong Woon nya dibuat mati ;A;

With Love, , Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, &amp; Naruto :*


	6. Chapter 6 : The Light Behind Your Eyes 5

"Kalian ingat dengan _rapp-dance_ tak sengaja di cafe tempat kerja Jongin waktu itu?" Luhan menatap satu persatu teman-temannya yang duduk di sofa di studio miliknya dan sang adik, Oh Sehun. Atau mungkin sebut saja _basecamp_ Emperor.

"Em... ya, aku ingat. _Two Moons _'kan?" Baekhyun menjawab yang diangguki Luhan. Lalu semua member minus Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Jongin bersorak 'ah' pertanda bahwa mereka ikut mengingatnya.

"Apakah kalian percaya jika aku bilang bahwa ada seorang produser yang tak sengaja melihat kita lalu tertarik pada kita?" Luhan berujar dengan nada mendramatisir.

"Ah, yang benar saja?" Chanyeol nampak tak percaya.

Luhan lalu berdiri, mengambil sebuah kliping proposal bersampul lambang Orion Ent dari dalam tas punggung yang ia bawa tadi. Minseok yang merasa mengenal sampulnya, membulatkan matanya.

"Tunggu, Orion Entertainment?"

"He?!" Lalu semua member minus Sehun terpekik.

"Iya. Beberapa hari lalu, Presdir dari agensi ini mendatangi aku dan Sehun. Menawarkan Emperor untuk bergabung dengan Orion Ent," Jelas Luhan sambil menyerahkan proposal tersebut dan Baekhyun segera menyambarnya duluan. Membuat teman yang lain segera mendekatkan diri padanya untuk ikut melihat isi proposal tersebut.

"Ini permintaan secara khusus," Sehun menimpali dengan raut tenang andalannya, "Tapi kita tetap harus ikut audisi untuk pembuktian kemampuan kita,"

"Diproposal itu terdaftar enam orang. Artinya, Jongin juga ikut," Luhan menyambung.

"A-aku?" Jongin menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan terkejut.

"Kalian mau untuk ikut audisi? Kita dapat menolaknya jika tidak mau,"

"Sebaiknya kita pikirkan ini dengan matang lebih dahulu. Meskipun ini adalah permintaan secara khusus, bukan berarti kita tidak dapat gagal. Kita harus memikirkan juga jika kita berhasil. Menjadi seleberiti bukan hal yang mudah. Kami perlu berdiskusi dengan orang tua kami," Minseok angkat bicara dan menatap teman-temannya dengan serius.

_'Berdiskusi dengan orang tua?' _Sementara Jongin membeo dalam hati.

Sehun menatap kekasihnya sebentar. Ia tahu apa yang Jongin pikirkan sekarang. Anak ini membutuhkan teman untuk membantunya mengambil keputusan. Maka, pemuda pemilik marga Oh itu menggenggam sebelah tangan kekasihnya. Disaat Jongin menoleh dan beradu pandang dengannya, Sehun tersenyum menenangkan.

.

.

.

**Baby, U are Lonely... [sequel] THE LIGHT BEHIND YOUR EYES**

**SEQUEL CHAP 5...**

**Hurts-Romance-Drama-Slice of Live**

**YAOI!**

**Sehun, Jongin, with other support cast.**

**Typo menyebar, bahasa berantakan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, tidak sesuai karakter.**

**HunKai Present! With UKE!Kai**

**Typo menyebar**

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang utama sekolah mereka. Hari ini sekolah selesai lebih awal. Yang mereka tahu, para guru akan mengadakan rapat untuk persiapan ujian bagi murid tingkat 3. _Well_, dua namja berbeda marga itu adalah murid tingkat 2. Jadi, masih lumayan santai. Setidaknya tidak disibukkan dengan hal-hal berbau ujian akhir.

Jongin berjalan dengan ketenangannya. Kedua tangannya memegangi sabuk tas punggungnya. Hari ini perasaannya sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Pemuda disampingnya yang telah memulihkan kesedihannya walau tidak menyeluruh. Kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa Oh Sehun adalah tempatnya pulang telah memberi efek tersendiri baginya. Hatinya terasa hangat. Ruang kosong yang ditinggalkan ayahnya, perlahan diisi oleh Sehun. Tapi, bukan berarti ia menggantikan posisi sang ayah dihatinya. Tentu, ayahnya tetap menjadi hal yang berharga dan masih sangat ia ingat walau sosoknya telah tiada.

Sehun juga melangkah sejajar dengan kekasihnya dalam hening. Kedua tangannya ia selipkan dalam saku celana seragamnya. Sementara hembusan angin lirih menyapa anak rambutnya. Musim gugur telah bersiap memasuki langkah awal. Sehun ingat bahwa Jongin menyukai musim coklat kemerahan ini. Katanya, daun kering yang berguguran itu indah. Apalagi jika angin berhembus dengan sejuk. Mungkin karna musim kesukaannya sebentar lagi datang, menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuat Jongin mau bangkit dari rasa sedihnya karna meninggalnya sang ayah.

Sehun mengerti seberapa sedihnya Jongin. Sekian tahun hidup hanya berdua dengan ayahnya. Bersama-sama berjuang menghadapi kesulitan dengan berbagai level, pasti menjadikan keduanya membutuhkan satu sama lain. Ya, hubungan ayah dan anak yang saling bahu membahu demi kelangsungan hidup. Sudah pasti ikatan mereka sangat kuat. Rasa sayang diantara mereka hanya akan melingkupi keduanya. Bukankah begitu? Karna mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Tidak ada ibu, adik, ataupun saudara lainnya. Dapatkah ikatan antara ayah dan anak itu dipahami? Ya, Sehun paham.

Orang yang selama ini berjuang dengan Jongin telah diambil kembali oleh Tuhan yang berkuasa atas semua yang terjadi dimuka bumi ini. Takdir bahkan dengan mudah ia tentukan. Meski takdir ini menyakitkan, tapi percayalah bahwa Tuhan tak pernah memberikan takdir tanpa alasan. Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana. Dan rencana Tuhan pastilah yang terbaik. Karna Dia Maha Tahu. Benar 'kan?

"Sehun, aku langsung ke cafe saja ya," Pemuda pemilik hati Sehun itu angkat bicara. Menatap kekasihnya meminta persetujuan.

"Kau akan mulai bekerja lagi?"

"Hum..." Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari pagi. Aku tidak bawa motor hari ini,"

"'Kan ada bus,"

"Ya, baiklah,"

"Sekalian hari ini aku pulang ke rumahku,"

"Kau yakin?" Sehun menatap kekasihnya serius. Setelah meninggalnya ayah Jongin, sang pemuda _tan_ tinggal bersamanya. Sekarang mendadak ia akan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Jujur, Sehun masih khawatir sebenarnya. Ia lebih senang jika Jongin tetap tinggal bersamanya. Karna Sehun dapat mengawasinya secara langsung.

"Iya," Jongin mengangguk sembari menarik sebelah tangan Sehun keluar dari saku celana. Lalu menggandeng tangan pemuda pale itu dengan lembut.

"Tapi..."

"Nanti rumahku berdebu kalau ditinggal lama-lama,"

"..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah,"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya. Tangannya yang bebas ia pakai untuk mengusak puncak kepala Jongin dengan pelan, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kalau begitu,"

"Okay!" Jongin memberikan cengirannya. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sambil tetap bergandengan tangan.

Ketika mereka mulai melangkah keluar dari gerbang utama, mata Sehun tak sengaja menangkap sesosok wanita yang berdiri di seberang jalan. Wanita dengan topi bundar dan pakaian elegan. Menatap ke arah Jongin yang nampaknya tak mengetahui jika sedang ditatap oleh seseorang. Terbukti dari tingkahnya yang mengayun-ayunkan gandengan tangan mereka.

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun dengan raut tak mengerti saat kekasihnya tersebut menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongin tertarik ke belakang sedikit. Sehun menatapnya dengan binar serius. Menghadirkan raut tanya dari Jongin.

"Aku lupa ada urusan,"

"Uh?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya saat sang pacar menjawab raut tanya diwajahnya. Entahlah, Sehun memang terkadang begitu. Dapat membaca pikiran Jongin hanya dengan raut wajahnya.

"Ini penting. Kau tidak apa-apa pergi sendirian 'kan?" Dari nada bicaranya Jongin tahu jika Sehun tidak sedang bertanya atau memastikan, tetapi suruhan.

Entah apa urusan penting yang Sehun maksud, Jongin tak tahu. Tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Sehun bilang 'lupa'. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa," Jongin mengangguk patuh pada akhirnya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul seraya melepas tautan tangannya pada Jongin. Pemuda pemilik marga Kim itu sedikit merasa tak enak saat genggaman tangan Sehun terlepas darinya. Semacam tidak rela karna jujur saja Jongin masih ingin bertautan tangan dengan Sehun hari ini. Agar perasaannya lebih membaik lagi.

Sehun mengusak kepala bagian belakang Jongin sambil membenturkan dahi mereka dengan pelan. Hanya mencoba menatap manik kelam Jongin lebih dekat untuk menyampaikan rasa maafnya karna tidak dapat jalan bersama ke halte bus sampai cafe. Jongin tersenyum dengan sabit dimatanya. Tandanya, Sehun boleh pergi.

"Pergilah," Sehun mundur sambil membalik badan kekasihnya, mendorongnya pelan dan berujar dengan nada tenang, "Aku akan melihatmu sampai kau berbelok di persimpangan. Hati-hati di jalan. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti,"

Jongin sudah mulai berjalan ketika Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Sementara Sehun melambaikan tangannya singkat. _Well_, salam perpisahan yang... _cheesy_ untuk pasangan antar lelaki. Haha... padahal mereka tak berpisah selamanya.

Sehun menepati perkataannya. Dia tetap mengawasi Jongin sampai pemuda seumuran dengannya itu hilang di persimpangan. Setelahnya, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wanita bergaya elegan yang masih betah menatap ke arah menghilangnya Jongin.

Rasanya benar-benar menggelitik. Sehun tidak bisa tinggal diam setelah beberapa kali memergoki wanita yang sama tengah mengamati kekasihnya sedemikian intens. Apalagi disertai rangkaian fakta yang telah Sehun ketahui, menambah rasa ingin tahu pemuda berkulit putih itu semakin membuncah.

Yang di seberang jalan itu adalah... ibu dari Kim Jongin. Sehun ingin berbicara dengannya walau sebenarnya ada rasa miris yang hinggap dihatinya. Ibu dari Jongin sudah ada disekitar anak itu, tetapi sang kekasih bahkan tak mengetahuinya ataupun mengenalinya.

Wajar jika Jongin tak kenal. Pada faktanya, pemuda Kim itu tidak pernah sekalipun menatap wajah sang ibu secara langsung. _Well_, saat kecil memang pernah menatapnya. Tetapi saat itu Jongin masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat wajah ibunya. Apalagi insiden penyiksaan yang dilakukan sang ibu padanya, pasti rasa tertekan anak itu menimbulkan efek terhadap ingatan tentang wajah ibunya. Kenangan buruk pasti akan berusaha dilupakan 'kan? Jonginpun juga begitu. Maka wajar jika bocah itu tak ingat wajah ibunya. Ditambah, ibunya kini berbeda karna operasi plastik.

Untuk masalah 'mengapa Sehun dan Luhan dapat menyimpulkan kesamaan wajah antara ibu Jongin di ijazah dengan ibu Jongin di televisi', ya... anggap saja mata mereka sangat tajam. Ibu mereka adalah dokter spesialis operasi plastik di salah satu rumah sakit ternama Seoul. Sepertinya sepasang kakak beradik itu mengetahui sedikit tentang perubahan wajah akibat operasi plastik.

"Nyonya Lee Soo Yeon?"

Wanita yang masih awal usia 40-an itu mendadak membeku saat sebuah suara baritone menyebut nama aslinya dari belakang punggungnya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya mengalun lebih cepat seperti genderang. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia mengalami panic attack saat ini. Siapa gerangan orang yang mengetahui nama aslinya?

Lee Soo Yeon adalah nama yang telah ia hapus sebagai identitasnya. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dari khalangan pria bahkan hanya tiga orang. Yaitu ayahnya, ayah angkat, dan Jong Woon. Lalu, suara baritone lelaki siapa di belakangnya ini? Tidak mungkin ketiganya 'kan?

Soo Yeon atau yang berganti nama menjadi Ji Hye (sang aktris terkenal itu) menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan takut-takut. Ketika ia berhasil menatap lelaki dengan seragam SMA di belakangnya, matanya membulat terkejut.

Wajah pemuda ini tak asing baginya akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai... kekasih dari putranya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Dan Ji Hye mendadak berdesir saat _onyx_ Sehun serasa memancarkan aura intimidasi padanya. Disaat yang sama, Ji Hye merasakan bahwa bocah ini telah tahu segalanya. Dan Ji Hye serasa tak bisa berlari kemanapun lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun menyodorkan satu _cup_ es krim pop pada kekasihnya yang tengah duduk di atas pasir pantai. Jongin menerimanya, lalu kembali menatap horizon kemerahan diujung lautan. Debur ombak berinstrument abstrak. Sedari tadi Jongin telah hanyut dalam simfoni lautan. Desau angin menerpa, memainkan anak rambut hitam miliknya. Jongin memakan es krimnya dengan hening. Terpaku pada gulungan-gulungan ombak dengan banyak buih.

Sehun duduk di samping kekasihnya. Menatap wajah _tan_ itu dari samping. Nampak cocok bersanding dengan cakrawala senja. Lelaki ini telah kembali meski perlahan. Kesedihan karna ditinggalkan orang berharga memang sulit disembuhkan. Tapi Sehun tahu bahwa Kim Jongin adalah lelaki yang tegar. Dan dia merasa bangga telah mengenal Jongin bahkan menjadi pacarnya.

Dulu anak ini adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Selalu bersaing di sekolah. Hingga menganggap satu sama lain sebagai rival. Nilai mereka selalu kejar-kejaran. Tapi, dalam hal materi pelajaran Sehun lebih unggul. Sedangkan Jongin lebih unggul dalam dance. Terbukti dari keberhasilannya menyabet beberapa penghargaan. Sehun akui bahwa Jongin benar-benar menakjupkan ketika menari.

Sebenarnya, anggapan rival itu sendiri hanya dari pihak Jongin. Jujur, Sehun sebenarnya tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan persaingan ini. Sehun hanya tertarik dan ingin berteman. Berawal dari ketidaksegajaan pertemuan mereka dua tahun lalu di proyek pembangunan hotel baru milik ayah Sehun. Ayah Jongin adalah pekerja (anak buah) ayah Sehun sebagai buruh bangunan.

Kala itu, Sehun diajak ayahnya untuk melihat proyek pembangunan hotel tersebut. Lalu Jongin muncul membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Jong Woon. Mereka sempat beradu pandang waktu itu. Dari sana Sehun ingat bahwa anak itu adalah teman sekelasnya. Dan Sehun juga dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ayah dari anak itu bekerja kepada ayahnya.

Setelah pertemuan itu, Sehun mulai mendekati Jongin. Berniat berkenalan. Tetapi Jongin malah salah paham. Ia mengira Sehun akan mengejeknya yang seorang anak dari buruh bangunan sedangkan Sehun adalah anak orang kaya. Lalu, kesalahpahaman itu berlanjut menjadi persaingan. Sehun tak terlalu ambil pusing. Ia hanya mengikuti permainan Jongin. Beradu ejekan. Kejar-kejaran nilai. Dan hal lainnya.

Tetapi, lama-kelamaan Sehun jadi penasaran dengan Jongin. Sehun mendapati Jongin terlihat gigih, selalu berusaha yang terbaik. Jongin adalah anak yang baik dan polos. Ceria. Sehun tak mengerti mengapa Jongin suka sekali bersaing dengannya. Hingga suatu hari Sehun menyadari bahwa anak itu sebenarnya kesepian. Terlalu banyak tawa palsu yang tersungging. Persaingan mereka hanyalah akal-akalan Jongin untuk mengalihkan kesendiriannya.

Awalnya Sehun tidak paham mengapa anak itu merasa sendirian. Padahal menurut Sehun teman Jongin banyak. Tetapi kemudian Sehun tahu bahwa teman-teman yang Jongin miliki bukanlah teman yang sesungguhnya.

Sehun mulai penyelidikannya atas dasar penasaran. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengamati Jongin. Dalam proses itu ia dikejutkan dengan banyak fakta tentang Jongin yang sesungguhnya, termasuk hal yang menyangkut kerja _part tim_e anak itu. Hingga kegiatan 'mengikuti Jongin' itu tanpa sadar telah membuatnya menjadi _stalker_.

Mulailah rasa kagum terhadap anak berkulit _tan_ itu menjalar dalam diri Sehun membuat ia semakin penasaran ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang Kim Jongin. Kemudian, ia nekat mendekati Jong Woon yang masih berkeja sebagai buruh bangunan pada ayahnya kala itu.

Ia mengaku apa adanya pada ayah Jongin bahwa ia hanya teman yang dianggap rival oleh Jongin. Sehun membeberkan hubungan tidak baik antara dirinya dan Jongin dengan sejujur-jujurnya kepada ayah Jongin. Ia juga tak berbohong jika ia tertarik pada Jongin dan mulai menyukainya entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak ejek-mengejek itu. Ia juga menyampaikan pikirannya tentang Jongin secara gamblang termasuk rasa ingin mengenal Jongin lebih dalam.

Dan Sehun tak mengira jika ayah Jongin tidak keberatan dengan maksudnya. Lalu Jong Woon mulai terbuka kepada Sehun tentang seluk beluk putranya. Termasuk masa lalu memilukan yang putranya alami. Sehun masih ingat jika Jong Woon pernah berkata bahwa Jongin pernah membicarakan Sehun. Katanya Jongin antusias membicarakan tentangnya. Tak pelak Sehun senang sekali kala itu. Jong Woon bercerita banyak tentang Jongin, hingga membuat Sehun semakin paham tentang anak itu lebih dalam.

Sehun juga masih ingat jika Paman Kim malah meminta Sehun tetap melayani anggapan rival dari Jongin. Karna Paman Kim sebenarnya tahu bahwa putranya telah menganggap Sehun teman, walau caranya berbeda.

Dan Sehun paham apa maksud dari ayah Jongin.

Hingga seringnya Sehun menemui Kim Jong Woon malah membuat mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain. _You know what? _Ini namanya mendapakan hati mertua lebih dahulu sebelum memacari anaknya. Haha..

Dari panjangnya Sehun dan Jongin bersaing dan berstatus rival hingga tingkat dua, karna sudah terbiasa dan Sehun yang telah mengetahui seperti apa Kim Jongin luar dalam, tanpa Sehun sadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh dalam pesona bocah tan itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sehun memiliki perasaan yang dinamakan cinta kepada Jongin. _And we know they were be couple at the day when Jongin cried at Jinan and tell about his hurt._

Dan disaat yang bersamaan Sehun berjanji dalam hati bahwa tangan Kim Jongin akan terus ia genggam.

Mengingat semua itu tanpa sadar membuat bibir Sehun tertarik membentuk kurva. Senyum kecil dan sedikit geli. Yah, masa lalu itu memang lumayan konyol ternyata. Tapi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah... pemuda indah di hadapannya ini kini telah ia dekap. Dan Sehun akan berusaha yang terbaik.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" Jongin nampak bergidik kecil menatap Sehun.

Lamunan Sehun rupanya terlalu panjang sampai tidak sadar bahwa matahari sudah mulai tenggelam tertelan horizon. Bahkan es krim pop milik Jongin sudah bersih. Jongin masih menatap kekasihnya dengan heran. Ia jadi takut sendiri. Pacarnya tiba-tiba tersenyum tanpa sebab. Memangnya siapa yang takut, eh?

"Kau tidak gila 'kan?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut serius sambil menyentuh dahi adik dari Oh Luhan itu pelan.

Sehun tertawa kecil, mengabaikan es krim pop mikiknya yang ternyata telah meleleh beralih meraih tangan Jongin didahinya. Lalu, ia melayangkan sebuah kecupan panjang di sudut bibir sang kekasih dengan senyuman mengembang tampan.

Jongin lumayan kaget sebenarnya. Tetapi tidak sampai melonjak. Ia justru tersenyum dengan sabit dimatanya, menikmati kecupan kekasihnya dengan hati yang senang. Sementara matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya.

Mereka yang dipadukan gradasi gurat-gurat _orange_ yang masih tertinggal dengan deburan ombak bergulung-gulung, seperti sebuah lukisan mahal yang sangat indah. Manis sekali.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan setapak demi setapak dengan irama yang selaras. Menyusuri tepian pantai dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Jongin senang digenggam oleh Sehun. Ia merasa tak lagi sendiri sekarang dan dicintai.

Ya... ya... dia tahu dirinya seperti wanita yang dimabuk cinta sekarang. _What the hell, _dia bukan wanita. Memangnya pria tak boleh merasa senang? Ia hanya mengutarakan kesenangannya. Karna untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa dianggap berharga oleh orang lain selain ayahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keputusan tentang tawaran Orion Entertainment?" Sehun mengawali pembicaraan sambil sesekali kakinya bermain dengan ombak kecil yang menghampiri dirinya dan Jongin.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya ringan dengan dahi mengerut nampak berpikir, "Itu pilihanmu, Sayang. Hanya kau yang tahu mana yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri. Jika kau merasa mampu, apa salahnya mencoba? Jika tidak, ya tidak usah. Karna yang lebih mengerti kemampuanmu, adalah kau sendiri,"

"Uhm... aku mengerti," Jongin mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Agensi itu adalah salah satu agensi terbaik, kau tahu? Artis-artis mereka juga sukses,"

Jongin kembali mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu, jika aku menolak tapi teman-teman ingin menerima tawaran itu, bagaimana? Kau bilang diproposalnya terdaftar enam orang. Apakah keputusan satu orang yang menolak akan mempengaruhi yang lain? Maksudku, apakah harus berenam?"

"Tidak. Jika satu atau lebih dari kita menolak, yang lain bisa tetap maju mengikuti audisi. Tapi Presdir itu berkata akan lebih baik jika kita bersama-sama,"

Jongin mengangguk-angguk lagi, "Menurutmu aku bisa?"

"Ya," Sehun menjawab yakin, "Lihat, ini akan selalu begini," Sehun lantas menunjuk tangan mereka yang masih saling bertaut,_ "You know what?"_

"Hehe... terima kasih," Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu menggoyangkan gandengan tangan mereka dengan riang. Dan Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum juga.

"Kita akan terus bersama,"

Jongin hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika Sehun mengungkapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku baru saja menemukan jawabannya,"

"Hm?" Kini mereka berhenti dan menatap satu sama lain. Sehun menatapnya lekat. Menunggu kalimat kekasihnya berlanjut.

"Sudah kuputuskan untuk menerima tawaran itu," Dan Sehun tersenyum senang lalu mengelus kepala Jongin dengan sayang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berjuang bersama-sama,"

"Ya," Jongin tersenyum dengan _eyesmile_nya. Dan Sehun membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin dengar alasan mengapa aku menerima tawaran ini?" Tanya Jongin dalam dekapan Sehun.

Sehun menunduk, menatap sang kekasih dengan dahi berkerut. Dapat dilihatnya Jongin menghela nafas dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum. Sehun dapat merasakan jika kekasihnya mulai melingkarkan tangan pada pinggangnya, membalas pelukan Sehun dan semakin melesak di dada bidang Sehun. Jongin memeluknya erat untuk beberapa saat. Ia terlihat merilekskan dirinya dalam pelukan Sehun. Lalu, ketika ia telah mendapatkan ketenangannya, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandang ke samping dimana lautan terbentang.

"Ibuku,"

Sehun mendadak beku saat Jongin mengeluarkan suara dengan tekanan lirih. Terkesan kabur karna angin laut yang berdesau lumayan kencang. Namun pemuda pale itu dapat mendengarnya. Entah mengapa jantungnya mendadak terasa dingin sesaat. Seperti sebuah firasat.

"Jika aku menjadi seleberiti, ibu pasti melihatku ditelevisi. Dia... pasti akan datang menemuiku,"

Tanpa sadar, mata Sehun terpaku pada satu titik kosong. Rambut hitam Jongin yang menggelik dagunya bahkan tidak ia rasakan. Ada semacam perasaan gundah yang menyusup dalam hatinya. Darahnya berdesir. Hingga ia harus mencengkeram baju bagian punggung Jongin lumayan erat.

Mendadak sebuah ketakutan menyeruak dalam gurat-gurat wajah pemuda _pale_ itu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang ia wanti kini menyusup dalam benaknya. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya gundah akhir-akhir ini.

_Jika... jika dia tahu fakta tentang kecelakaan ayahnya... apa yang akan terjadi?_

Sial! Sehun tidak memikirkan kemungkinan yang diutarakan kekasihnya. Ia lupa bahwa... ibu Jongin juga berkecimpung dalam dunia entertaint.

Payah!

"J-Jongin..."

"Hm?"

"Ibumu... aku sudah-"

"Uh?"

"Menemukannya..."

"!"

.

.

.

.

.

ini masih suasana lebaran kan yak?

Kami segenap cast yang pernah dipakai oleh Winter AL (?) dan saya sendiri secara pribadi mengucapkan Minal aidzin walfaidzin. Mohon maaf lahir batin *bow bareng2 sama HunKai* #bayangin HunKai pecisan /blink xD

maafkan daku yang banyak salah sama kalian-kalian ya...

Jeongmal gomawo buat teman-teman HunKai yang masih mau membaca ff-ff saya.

We Love you all #hunkai love sign xD

semoga suka ffnya

Winter AL and all of the cast &amp; Naruto


	7. Chapter 7 : The Light Behind Your Eyes 6

Rasanya seperti sedang berjalan-jalan santai menikmati ketenangan dan kebebasan, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dan menodongkan pistol kedahimu. Seperti dirampok mendadak. Adrenalin terpacu, jantung berdetak seperti genderang yang ditabuh, dan terlalu kaget hingga tubuh membeku.

Seperti itulah kira-kira perasaan Jongin saat ini. Napasnya tercekat. Ada rasa sesak yang mampir dalam respirasinya. Darahnya mendadak seperti berbalik arah ketika Sehun mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tak pernah Jongin duga sebelumnya. Bahkan hanya sebesit pun tidak.

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Hanya ombak yang masih keukeuh berdebur. Seolah ingin membelah karang yang terbentur.

Sehun memeluknya terlalu erat. Bahkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu menahan kepala Jongin untuk tetap melesak pada dada bidang miliknya, Sehun tak mengijinkan sang kekasih mendongak. Tangan kekarnya masih mencengkeram baju bagian belakang milik Jongin.

Rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti dalam hati. Sehun tidak mau melihat sorot mata kekasihnya yang mungkin kini kembali meredup. Atau mungkin sorot yang penuh tanya dan keterkejutan. Sial! Apa ini yang dinamakan keceplosan?

Tidak. Sehun hanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta ini terlalu lama. Jongin memang harus tahu semuanya. Karna Jongin berhak. Sehun tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apalagi Jongin ingin bertemu ibunya. Artinya, ia benar-benar sadar ketika mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukan ibu yang selama ini Jongin cari.

Hanya saja... ini bisa dibilang terlalu cepat. Baru saja Jongin mulai bangkit dari keterpurukan atas meninggalnya sang ayah, tetapi kembali ditekan untuk tetap duduk di atas singgahsana kegelapan.

Detik ini mungkin Jongin masih dalam posisi setengah duduk antara bangkit atau kembali jatuh. Belum benar-benar ditekan dalam kursi imajiner. Karna Sehun belum mengatakan bahwa ibu Jongin sendiri yang menyebabkan sang ayah meninggal.

Fakta kematian ayah Jongin akan terungkap dalam waktu dekat. Sehun telah memprediksi ini sejak mulutnya mengungkapkan 'penemuan' ibu Jongin beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan Sehun sadar bahwa kekasihnya akan meminta bertemu dengan sang ibu.

Hanya... seperti apa Jongin nanti? Sehun tak bisa membayangkan. Hanya harap agar Tuhan melapangkan dada kekasihnya.

Sehun kembali menahan Jongin ketika pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu berusaha menarik diri dari dekapan kekasihnya. Mendadak kepalanya dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan ketidakpercayaan kepada pemuda yang tak mau melepas pelukan. Ia ingin menyuarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Tapi jika posisinya (dipeluk sangat erat) begini, menyulitkannya untuk bersuara.

"Lepas, Sehun!" Suaranya terlontar sedikit tertahan akibat dada yang tertekan dengan tubuh depan Sehun. Tangan berbalut jaket katun putih itu berusaha mendorong bahu kekasihnya sebagai upaya pelepasan kungkungan. Tetapi, posinya tidak memungkinkan tenaganya untuk mengalir. Hanya akan berakhir meleset dan gagal karna kekuatannya seperti melemah dibagian siku. Kekuatan Sehun memang lebih besar akibat sudah biasa mengangkat beban di gym.

Pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ itu tetap pada bibir yang terkatup rapat. Tetap mempertahankan kungkungannya. Sampai sang kekasih berhenti meronta, Sehun akan tetap mendekapnya. Selain janjinya, Sehun juga sebenarnya tengah melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau sorot matanya terbaca sang kekasih.

Tiga menit berlalu, putra sulung dari almarhum Paman Kim itu akhirnya menyerah. Menjatuhkan diri dalam sebuah keheningan yang pekat. Ia tak bergerak lagi walau hanya satu senti. Ia diam, dengan mata memandang kesamping dan telinga yang tertempel pada dada kekasihnya.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Meski angin laut bertiup kian kencang, Jongin masih dapat mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya yang mungkin dua kali lebih cepat dari orang normal biasanya. Denyutan jantung Sehun yang justru membuat pemuda pemilik marga Kim itu rileks perlahan. Karna berkat _instrument_ jantung itu, Jongin tahu bahwa kekasihnya juga tengah menghadapi pergolakan. Dan... dua orang yang tengah tergolak jika saling berhadapan dengan emosi, maka hanya akan tambah runyam dan tak kunjung selesai.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan perlahan sebelum berkata dengan sebuah ketenangan yang ia dapatkan kembali. "Longgarkan pelukannya,"

Sehun menggeleng menolak. Ia bahkan memposisikan sebelah tangannya dikepala sang kekasih. Sementara tangannya yang lain semakin merengkuh tubuh tan itu.

"Aku sulit bernapas," Keluh Jongin kemudian. Masih dengan nada tenangnya. Ia sadar, Sehun sebenarnya tengah gundah juga. Semacam belum siap untuk ia tanyai.

"Aku tidak akan menarik diri dari pelukanmu. Janji..." Jongin kembali berujar saat Sehun menggelengkan kepala lagi.

Dan dengan itu pelukan Sehun melonggar. Lalu keduanya kembali terjebak hening.

Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kekasihnya yang akan menyerang dengan brondong tanya.

"Kau... bagaimana kau menemukan ibuku?" Jongin berujar hati-hati.

"..."

Lalu hening. Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Hun..."

"Ayahmu," Sehun masih memejamkan matanya. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Jongin sedikit tersentak, reaksi bahwa kekasih yang ia dekap itu terkejut.

Hening kembali menyergap. Jongin menyimpulkan sesuatu meski jawaban pacarnya amat singkat. Bahwa... ayahnya sebenarnya mengetahui dimana ibunya berada. Dan pada detik itu juga ia tidak memungkiri bahwa rasa kecewa langsung menyerangnya.

"Sejak... kapan?"

"...dua bulan,"

Tangan Jongin mendadak terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Ada perasaan marah yang mulai bergelayut. Dua bulan Sehun bungkam. Padahal ia tahu bahwa Jongin ingin sekali bertemu sang ibu. Dua bulan... hampir seumuran dengan resminya hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa?" Jongin berujar dengan nada sendu. Sehun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Mata yang semula terpejam kini terbuka dan menyorot kalut.

"Kau... apa kau pura-pura tak tahu aku ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Maaf..." Adik dari Oh Luhan itu menjawab dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku!" Walau Jongin membentak, tetapi ia tak meronta. Sesuai janjinya, tidak menarik diri dari dekapan Sehun. Tetapi nada bicaranya terdengar geram dan tidak terima. Semacam umpatan 'brengsek!'.

"Paman Kim tidak mengijinkan aku... maafkan aku..."

"Kalian..." Lalu air mata Jongin menetes dalam diam. "...egois,"

Pada saat itu pula, Sehun tahu bahwa kekasihnya kembali dilahap kegelapan bernama kekecewaan. Ia hanya dapat memeluknya erat... dan lebih erat.

Dan Jongin hanya merasa bahwa situasi sekarang mirip dengan kejadian sebelum ayahnya meninggal. Dimana ia termenung di bingkai jendela dengan firasat buruk, lalu terhibur dengan kehadiran Sehun, kemudian terlempar lebih keras pada firasat semula. Terlempar dengan lebih menyakitkan.

Sekarangpun sama. Tadi ia bahagia mendapat kecupan panjang dari Sehun di sudut bibirnya. Ia baru mulai _move on_ dari _tragedy_ lalu. Tetapi sekali lagi, ia terlempar lebih keras. (Dan mungkin ia remuk jika ketambahan fakta tentang ibunya yang telah menabrak sang ayah)

Jongin ingin rasanya berteriak 'SEMUA INI SALAH SIAPA?!'

Apakah dirinya yang terlalu bodoh? Ataukah orang lain yang memang suka menarik ulur hatinya? Hingga sakit yang ia rasa. Terlalu sering akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

**Baby, U are Lonely... [sequel] THE LIGHT BEHIND YOUR EYES**

**SEQUEL CHAP 6...**

**Hurts-Romance-Drama-Slice of Live**

**YAOI!**

**Sehun, Jongin, with other support cast.**

**Typo menyebar, bahasa berantakan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, tidak sesuai karakter.**

**HunKai Present! With UKE!Kai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kau... ibunya Kim Jongin sekaligus pelaku penabrakan ayahnya,"_

_Tubuh Ji Hye mendadak bergetar. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak gusar. Ia hanya dapat menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk menetralisir banyak perasaan yang mengalir dalam hatinya._

_Kekasih dari anak sulungnya mengutarakan kalimat panjang dengan tepat sasaran. Yang sukses membuat sang aktris senior tak memiliki pasokan kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskan. Sehun terkesan frontal. Begitu mereka menemukan tempat untuk berbicara berdua, bocah yang setara dengan Jongin itu langsung menembak Ji Hye dengan sebuah pernyataan telak. Tanpa basa-basi atau bahkan salam perkenalan._

_Saat seorang pelayan datang membawakan minuman pesanan Ji Hye -Sehun tak memesan apapun-, wanita usia 40-an itu langsung menenggaknya dengan gelagapan._

_"Kau juga yang telah mengukir luka dihatinya. Kau mengerti yang kumaksudkan? Pisau, kolam renang, sungai, sapu, penculikan, dan mungkin hal lainnya yang aku belum tahu. Kau tidak lupa 'kan?"_

_Ji Hye membeku dengan mata yang mendadak terpaku pada gelasnya yang sudah setengah kosong._

_Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa anak muda dihadapannya ini bahkan mengetahui hal sejauh itu tentang keluarga putranya (dalam konteks ini hanya Jong Woon, Ji Hye, Jongin). Tentang pisau, kolam renang, sungai, sapu, penculikan, dan lainnya._

_Masih kental dalam ingatan Ji Hye saat dirinya diambang kegilaan (sakit jiwa) karna tekanan dari kedua orang tuanya yang selalu mendesaknya agar bertahan dengan Jong Woon, lelaki -suami- yang tak pernah ia cintai bahkan -jujur- sampai detik ini._

_Ji Hye adalah wanita yang tak bisa ditekan dalam hal apapun termasuk memilih pendamping. Ditekan sedikit, ia akan merasa tertekan lalu frustasi. Tetapi, orang tuanya tak tahu menahu soal kelainan mental (mungkin) yang dideritanya. Dan dia adalah tipikal orang yang penurut. Ia menyayangi orang tuanya. Hingga ia tak tega untuk menolak permintaan orang tuanya meski sebenarnya hatinya sakit._

_Lalu, saat ia berada dipuncak kefrustasian, akal sehatnya meledak, mentalnya jatuh, hingga ia melakukan penyiksaan terhadap si kecil Jongin yang masih berusia tiga tahun. Hanya karna si kecil tak mau ikut pergi bersamanya._

_Kala itu, rumah tangganya dengan Jong Woon sudah berada dalam proses perceraian. Lalu sidang penentuan hak asuh anak juga mulai diperebutkan. Ketika itu Jong Woon menentukan bahwa Jongin akan ikut bersamanya, lalu Jong Hee ikut bersama Ji Hye. Maksud Jong Woon hanya ingin adil. Tetapi Ji Hye menolak. Ia ingin Jongin juga ikut bersamanya._

_Lalu, terjadi cekcok perebutan hak asuh Jongin. Sidang gagal. Pengadilan memutuskan untuk memberi waktu agar Jong Woon dan Ji Hye membicarakan lebih dulu hingga mencapai kesepakatan._

_Dan dimasa pembicaraan itu, yang ternyata berlangsung tak hanya satu minggu tetapi dua bulan, mental Ji Hye break down. Ia memaksa sang putra agar ikut bersamanya dengan cara yang salah. Awalnya memang ia membujuk dengan halus. Tetapi, disaat Jongin terus-terusan menolak, Ji Hye akhirnya hilang kesabaran._

_Pertama, ia menodongkan pisau pada si kecil Jongin, memaksa agar Jongin mau ikut bersamanya. Saat Jongin menolak dengan sorot ketakutan, hampir saja Ji Hye menghunuskan pisaunya pada sang putra. Karna ia pikir, jika Jongin tak mau ikut bersamanya maka dengan Jong Woon pun juga tak boleh._

_Tapi beruntung, Tuhan melindungi si kecil. Ayahnya yang kala itu pulang dari kerja, datang dan menolongnya yang sudah menangis ketakutan. Mendorong Ji Hye menjauh hingga tersungkur serta memaki._

_'Kau sudah gila!'_

_Lalu menggendong Jongin pergi._

_Kedua. Ji Hye tidak menyerah, ia kembali menemui Jongin kecil. Kala itu si mungil Jongin sedang bermain di tepi kolam renang (rumah Jongin dulu bukan yang sekarang). Ji Hye masih berusaha membuat sang putra ikut bersamanya. Tetapi Jongin kembali menolak. Lalu, kewarasan Ji Hye kambuh hingga mendorong Jongin sampai tercebur ke kolam. Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli putranya yang meraung minta tolong._

_Sekali lagi, Tuhan melindungi Jongin. Jong Woon menolong Jongin._

_Ketiga, Jongin yang lagi-lagi tak mau ikut, Ji Hye memukulnya dengan gagang sapu. Dan lagi-lagi Jong Woon menyelamatkan sang putra._

_Kemudian sidang lanjut dimulai. Pada akhirnya pengadilan memutuskan agar sang anak memilih dengan sendirinya. Antara ibu atau ayah. Jongin yang kala itu sudah terlanjur takut dan trauma terhadap ibunya sendiri, akhirnya bocah 3 tahun itu berlari pada ayahnya. Dan keputusan pengadilan menyatakan bahwa Jongin menjadi hak asuh ayahnya._

_Tetapi Ji Hye tidak terima. Beberapa hari setelah pengambilan keputusan tersebut, Ji Hye nekat menculik Jongin disaat Jong Woon lengah._

_Kala itu Jongin meronta dengan tubuh kecilnya. Menangis dengan keras. Suaranya bahkan melengking tinggi. Menjerit._

_Ditengah perjalanan Ji Hye membawa kabur Jongin, anak itu tak juga berhenti menangis dan meronta hingga sang ibu geram dan jengkel. Entah kewarasan Ji Hye ada dimana, si mungil Jongin akhirnya ditinggalkan begitu saja di tepi sungai dengan arus yang deras._

_Bayangkan jika batita itu berjalan ke arah sungai. Mungkin akan menjadi tajuk yang menghiasi halaman depan koran 'seorang batita ditemukan tewas di tepi sungai'._

_Tapi, ya sekali lagi Tuhan melindunginya. Rekan Jong Woon yang kebetulan lewat, menghampiri kerumunan heboh yang menemukan sang batita. Lalu, orang itulah yang membawa Jongin pada sang ayah._

_Dulu, saat Jongin baru bisa merangkak, Ji Hye juga pernah meninggalkannya di tepi sungai seperti itu. Saat itu terjadi cekcok pertama kali antara Ji Hye dan Jong Woon. Ji Hye kabur dari rumah membawa Jongin, padahal kondisi Ji Hye saat itu tengah hamil Jong Hee. Kabur ditengah hujan._

_Sampai detik ini Ji Hye masih mengingat semua itu. Dengan penyesalan yang besar. Dan pemuda yang berstatus kekasih putranya ini telah mengetahui semuanya? Sungguh, Ji Hye merasa sangat buruk sebagai ibu._

_"Nyonya? Kau dengar aku?"_

_"Y-ya?" Ji Hye terkesiap._

_"..."_

_"K-kau benar. Semua yang kau katakan benar. Pisau, kolam renang, sungai, penculikan. Semua... aku... Jongin... itu..."_

_"Ya, aku tahu," Sehun memotong saat sang artis berbicara terbata dengan segala rasa takut dimatanya._

_"Aku... aku tak berniat melakukannya..." Ji Hye menunduk. Tangannya meremat gelas orange juice didepannya, "M-mungkin ini terdengar klise, tetapi aku bersumpah aku tidak sadar melakukan semua itu pada Jongin. Aku... aku malu mengakui ini. Tapi... saat itu aku sebenarnya menderita... kelainan jiwa," Ji Hye berujar dengan lirih dan takut._

_"Walau sengaja atau tidak. Sakit jiwa atau tidak. Tetap saja anak itu menderita. Kau tahu itu?"_

_Ji Hye bungkam. Jujur, ia tertohok atas ucapan Sehun._

_"Aku tidak menyangka ada ibu kandung yang sekejam dirimu,"_

_**Jleb!**_

_Hati Ji Hye serasa remuk mendengarnya. Benar, Ji Hye sadar ia sangat kejam pada putra sendiri._

_"Jika... anak itu benar-benar mati ditangamu, bagaimana?"_

_Ji Hye semakin menunduk. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika ucapan Sehun menjadi kenyataan saat itu. Mungkin orang-orang akan mengutuknya. Dan dia berakhir gila stadium akhir. _

_"Kau tidak tahu 'kan Jongin pernah berpikir bahwa kau ibu kandungnya?"_

_Ji Hye tersentak. Seperti ada yang meremat jantungnya._

_Ya... mungkin Ji Hye lebih parah dari ibu tiri. Bahkan ibu tiripun belum tentu kejam, bukan?_

_"Aku... benar-benar menyesal," Ji Hye berujar dengan nada bergetar. Matanya sudah memanas semenjak tadi. Hanya ia tahan agar air matanya tidak terjun._

_"Kau tahu? Putra yang kau sia-siakan itu tumbuh dengan baik meski dalam penderitaan. Kau memiliki putra yang hebat,"_

_"Apa... maksudmu?"_

_"Dia... walau kau telah menyiksanya seperti itu, dia tetap menunggumu pulang,"_

_"!"_

_"Dia pernah menangis di depanku. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu meski hanya sebentar. Dia merindukanmu, ibunya,"_

_"B-benarkah?" Ji Hye menatap Sehun lekat dengan penuh harap yang bercampur dengan air matanya yang ternyata sudah turun membasahi pipinya._

_"Betapa logis pemikirannya. Ia sederhana, menganggap bahwa semua perlakuanmu terhadapnya sebenarnya adalah bentuk kasih sayangmu, kau ingin mempertahankannya meski caramu salah. Dia memahamimu tanpa kau ketahui. Dan dia tidak menyalahkanmu atas semua itu. Bukankah dia anak yang baik?"_

_Ji Hye terisak pelan sekarang. Berbagai perasaan mendadak bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa putranya menunggunya pulang bahkan tidak membencinya. Seketika itu juga Ji Hye merasa bersyukur._

_"Tapi... jika ia tahu tentang kau yang menabrak ayahnya, aku tak tahu kelanjutan perasaannya terhadapmu,"_

_Rasanya seperti tertusuk duri bagi Ji Hye. Pertanyaan Sehun barusan menyadarkan ia akan sesuatu._

_"Nyonya, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kronologis yang sebenarnya..."_

_"..."_

.

.

.

Sehun hanya menurut saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Jongin menuju atap sekolah. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu hanya mengatakan ingin berbicara dengannya. Ini pertama kali Jongin mengajak Sehun bicara setelah mendiamkan dirinya selama tiga hari setelah insiden di pantai itu. Selama tiga hari itu pula Sehun tak berani mengusik kekasihnya. Karna tiap ia mendekat, Jongin menjauh. Sehun paham sang kekasih kecewa padanya. Dan Sehunpun merasa bersalah kepadanya. Mungkin Jongin butuh sendiri.

Ketika sampai di atap, Jongin menatap pemuda _pale_ itu lekat. Dengan sorot keyakinan. Dan Sehun menyadari bahwa kekasihnya telah berpikir banyak selama ini, hingga mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Sehun..." Jongin mulai berbicara. Ia meremat sebelah lengan blazer Sehun.

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu mendengarkan.

"Bawa aku bertemu ibuku..."

Dan Sehun sudah menyadari sejak awal bahwa Jongin akan meminta hal ini cepat atau lambat. Ketika Sehun kembali fokus pada binar Jongin, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya telah siap.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

Note:

Hai **Nami-ssi**, jujur lho... karna kamu bilang 'peluk erat Jongin' aku jadi nulis chap awal kayak gitu. Ga papa kan? Hehe... makasih ya! XD

**LoveHyunFamily-ssi,** 9 Tailed Wolf and Saint Demonnya sabar ya. Masih proses. Ada yg dirombak. Masih betah nunggu ga? Hehe...

**Hun94Kai88-ssi**, wah chap ini belum ketemu emaknya. Hehe... mungkin chap depan yah...

**Jjong86-ssi**, menurut kamu ntar Jongin benci ibunya ga? Hehe...

Maap ya ga bisa bales repiu satu-satu. Buat semuanya, makasih banyak udah setia sama fic kayak gini. Dan semoga kalian suka chapter ini ya... dan maaf kalau malah makin panjang *bow

yang minta percakapan Sehun dan Ji Hye, ini... di chap ini saya beberkan. hehe... yang ditulis miring itu ya :D

With Love, Winter AL, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and Uzumaki Naruto


	8. Chapter 8 : The Light Behind Your Eyes 7

Hal pertama yang Cha Sehyun lihat ketika putra bungsunya masuk ke dalam rumah adalah wajah kusut nan sendu. Nyonya dikeluarga Oh itu nampak menatap sang putra dengan pandangan tak mengerti, tidak biasanya sang bungsu Oh pulang ke rumah asli, dalam tanda kutip- bukan apartementnya sendiri. Lalu, saat Sehun melempar tas selempang hitam kesembarang arah dan menjatuhkan bokong tepat di samping sang ibu, ia hanya memandang heran.

Nyonya Oh hanya diam sambil memandang anaknya yang kini memeluk bahunya dari samping disertai helaan nafas panjang yang terdengar berat. Dari sana Sehyun tahu bahwa putra tercintanya (meski semua putranya adalah yang tercinta) sedang memiliki masalah.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Tanya sang ibu dengan nada lembut. Sehun hanya diam dengan mata terpejam. Sejujurnya, dalam hati Sehun tengah bersyukur. Karna setidaknya, disaat keadaan gulana seperti ini ia memiliki sandaran bahu yang lembut dan nyaman milik ibunya. Pikirannya mendadak melalang ke sebuah wajah. Wajah tan yang ia cintai.

Ia menjadi sadar bahwa ia dan Jongin memiliki perbedaan. Perbedaan dalam hal keluarga. Sekali lagi Sehun bersyukur karna keluarganya masih utuh. Tidak seperti keluarga milik Kim Jongin.

"Ibu... aku menyayangimu," Sehun memeluk ibunya lebih erat.

Nyonya Oh hanya mampu tersenyum sambil membelai surai pirang sang putra. Sehun mengucapkan kata sayang dengan penuh ketulusan. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi seorang ibu saat sang anak mengatakan rasa sayangnya dengan begitu tulus, apalagi seorang anak laki-laki. Biasanya, anak lelaki akan malu-malu mengutarakan isi hati meski kepada ibunya sendiri.

Lalu kini, seorang Oh Sehun yang tidak bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengan ibunya tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat sakral seperti itu. Dan seorang ibu akan selalu tahu penyebab anak mengalami perubahan.

Pasti Sehun telah melihat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tergerak.

"Ibu juga menyayangimu..." Kemudian Sehyun membalas pelukan putranya dengan hangat.

Perasaan hangat menelusup dalam hati Sehun. Begitu nyaman dan tenang. Ia menjadi paham bahwa perasaan inilah yang Jongin butuhkan... dari Ji Hye, ibunya.

Luhan yang baru saja selesai menapaki tangga, menatap heran posisi antara ibu dan adiknya yang tak biasa. Pemandangan sangat langka, seorang Oh Sehun bermanja-manja dengan sang ibu.

"Ibu, dia kerasukan apa?" Celetuk Luhan tanpa dosa sambil duduk di sisi lain ibunya. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mendongakkan wajah adiknya yang masih betah bersandar pada bahu Sehyun. Tapi Sehun menepis tangannya dengan sebuah tamparan yang berhasil membuat sang sulung keluarga Oh itu mengaduh sambil mengusap punggung tangannya.

"Galak!" Cibir Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut. Sedangkan sang Nyonya terkekeh kecil. Lalu, Luhan ikut menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu ibunya, yang menimbulkan geplakan dari sang adik pada kepalanya. Pemberontakan Sehun yang tak suka kelakuan sang kakak, hanya candaan sih. Luhan tak mau kalah, ia balas menggeplak kepala Sehun dengan raut jenaka.

"_Hyung_!" Sehun mengerang protes, "Menjauh sana. Kau mengganggu tahu!"

"Yee! Dia juga ibuku tahu!" Gerutu Luhan tak terima. Sehun mendengus sebal. Ia serasa kembali menjadi anak kecil.

Nyonya Oh tertawa. Kadang, sisi lain dari anak-anaknya memang akan munncul dengan tak terduga seperti saat ini. Maka, supaya adil ia merengkuh bahu keduanya dalam sebuah pelukan kasih sayang.

"Ibu... aku memiliki masalah," Sehun berujar sendu.

"Kau bisa bercerita pada ibu," Nyonya Oh mengusap surai Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ini tentang seseorang. Dia meminta sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu harus menurutinya atau tidak,"

"Kim Jongin, ya?" Sahut Luhan sambil menatap wajah adiknya yang tepat di depan wajahnya. Sehun memang tak mengangguk mengiyakan, tetapi Luhan tahu bahwa tebakannya tak meleset hanya dari sorot mata sang adik yang seolah hanya tertulis nama Kim Jongin.

"Siapa Kim Jongin?" Ibunya bertanya.

"Kekasihnya Sehun, Bu," Jawab Luhan seraya melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang ibu.

"Sehun sudah punya kekasih? Kenapa tidak perkenalkan pada ibu?" Nyonya Oh terlihat _exited_. Yah, dirinya memang tidak tahu kalau sang bungsu sudah memiliki pacar. Dari kedua putranya, hanya Luhan yang sudah memperkenalkan kekasihnya.

"Ibu, bukan itu yang ingin aku beberkan," Sehun menggerutu seraya ikut menarik diri dari pelukan ibunya.

Melihat putra bungsunya cemberut, membuat setengah hati Nyonya Oh ingin tertawa. Karna sungguh ekspresi Sehun sekarang benar-benar diluar karakternya. Ekspresi kesalnya benar-benar lucu sekarang. Mengingatkan sang ibu pada sosok Sehun yang ngambek saat mainan kesayangannya direbut Luhan ketika kecil dulu. Terkadang Nyonya Oh kembali dalam ketidakpahaman tentang mengapa sang putra bungsu dapat tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang minim ekspresi.

"Baiklah... maafkan ibu. Ayo ceritakan pada ibu. Ibu siap mendengarkan kapanpun,"

"Bu, kekasihku memiliki hidup yang sulit,"

"Sulit bagaimana?"

Lalu Sehun memulai cerita tentang Kim Jongin pada ibunya. Dari awal hingga akhir dimana Jongin meminta dirinya untuk membawanya pada sang ibu kandung. Yang membuat sang Nyonya besar tercekat. Sehun juga bercerita tentang ketakutannya jika nanti sang kekasih mengetahui wajah ibunya yang sebenarnya.

Sehun berharap... ibunya atau kakaknya dapat memberikan jalan keluar. Meski kakaknya sudah tahu siapa Kim Jongin. Karna ya... mereka berteman, bukan?

Dan Nyonya Oh maupun Luhan sama-sama tak percaya bahwa seorang Oh Sehun memiliki rasa takut seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya bungsu keluarga Oh itu mengekspresikan ketakutan, keprihatinan, dan perasaan yang belum pernah terlihat diwajahnya selama ini.

"Aku tidak mau dia terluka lagi, Bu. Dia sudah mendapatkan banyak luka dihatinya," Sehun berujar diakhir ceritanya dengan nada miris. Seolah ia sendiri yang mengalami luka hati tersebut. Dari kedua mata Sehun yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, Nyonya Oh tahu bahwa putra bungsunya memiliki ketulusan murni terhadap pemuda bernama Kim Jongin itu. Dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa Kim Jongin adalah orang istimewa yang dapat meruntuhkan pertahanan putra bungsunya seperti ini.

Sehyun bersumpah akan berterima kasih pada pemuda istimewa itu dan merestui hubungannya dengan Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby, U are Lonely... [sequel] THE LIGHT BEHIND YOUR EYES**

**SEQUEL CHAP 7...**

**Hurts-Romance-Drama-Slice of Live**

**YAOI!**

**Sehun, Jongin, with other support cast.**

**Typo menyebar, bahasa berantakan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, tidak sesuai karakter.**

**HunKai Present! With UKE!Kai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meski Sehun tengah menyetir mobil dengan fokusnya, tetapi ia juga masih tak bisa melewatkan setiap helaan nafas dari Kim Jongin yang duduk disampingnya. Sudah lebih dari 15 kali pemuda _tan_ itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sambil memegang dadanya sendiri.

Sehun tahu kekasihnya tengah gugup dan sibuk menenangkan gejolak jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang. Sehun memang tak mengerti secara spesifik saat ini, tetapi ia paham jika Jongin merasa tegang.

Mereka sudah separuh jalan menuju tempat pertemuan antara Jongin dan ibunya. Sehun sudah menghubungi Ji Hye dan memberitahu keinginan Kim Jongin. Pagi Sehun menelfon Ji Hye, sorenya ia baru mendapat kepastian bahwa wanita itu mau bertemu dengan sang putra. Ya, Sehun mengerti Ji Hye butuh untuk berpikir. Karna ini bukanlah pertemuan biasa. Bukankah begitu?

Sehun tetap fokus menyetir tanpa suara sedari tadi. Terakhir ia mengeluarkan suara adalah ketika menjemput Jongin di rumah. Itu pun hanya sekedar mengatakan bahwa mereka siap berangkat menuju tempat pertemuan. Sedangkan Jongin, ia sama sekali belum mengatakan apapun pada Sehun. Hanya satu gerakan, yaitu mengangguk, lalu mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sehun sibuk menyetir, sedangkan Jongin sibuk mempersiapkan diri.

_Beberapa saat lagi... hanya beberapa saat lagi aku akan bertemu ibu._

Jongin berharap agar semua berjalan dengan lancar. Karna mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari bersejarah baginya. Bertemu ibu yang sudah lama ia nanti. Adalah hal yang selalu ia impikan sejak lama.

.

.

.

Ji Hye menggigiti bibirnya dengan gusar dalam duduknya. Tidak peduli jika nanti bibirnya robek dan berdarah. Jujur, ia gelisah. Ia tak dapat menerka apa yang akan terjadi setelah putranya datang. Dalam hati Ji Hye memohon agar semua akan baik-baik saja.

Semua jadwal syuting ia batalkan begitu Sehun menghubunginya dan memberi tahu bahwa Jongin ingin bertemu secepatnya. Sejak kemarin jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan. Bahkan malam harinya ia sulit untuk tidur. Dan sekarang timbul warna kehitaman di bawah matanya meski tertutup make up.

Sejujurnya, Ji Hye kurang siap untuk bertemu sang putra. Ia pesimis jika Jongin akan menerimanya tanpa hambatan. Karna, bagaimanapun juga ia telah melakukan banyak kesalahan pada sang putra. Tetapi ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Jongin sangat merindukannya. Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tetapi Ji Hye berharap kerinduan itu mampu melebur emosi negatif yang nantinya akan menyerang.

Jong Hee yang duduk di samping ibunya hanya mampu meraih punggung tangan wanita paruh baya itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Ia mencoba menenangkan ibunya yang tengah kalut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Bu," ujar Jong Hee lirih. Ji Hye menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sembari menghembuskannya perlahan ia balas menggenggam tangan kecil putrinya lalu tersenyum sangat tipis hampir tak kentara. Hanya sekedar berterima kasih meski usaha Jong Hee hanya dapat melebur sedikit dari kekalutannya.

Ji Hye lalu mendongak. Dari bangku paling depan tempat ia duduk bersama sang bungsu, ia menatap benda salip besar yang tertempel di dinding dengan dua tirai merah di kedua sisi serta atribut sembahyang didepannya.

Sorot wanita cantik itu tertuju dengan lekat pada wajah patung yang disalib tersebut.

_Semua akan baik-baik saja 'kan?_

.

.

.

Jongin berkali-kali lipat lebih gugup dari sebelumnya begitu ia turun dari mobil Sehun, berdiri tegak sambil menatap Gereja yang berdiri kokoh didepannya.

Sekali lagi ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil menyentuh dadanya dan menutup mata. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, maka ia akan melihat ibunya. Perasaan bahagia mulai melingkupi meski kegugupan terus bergelantung.

Saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam jemari yang berada didadanya, saat itulah ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan dengan kemantapan hati yang baru saja ia dapat. Untuk sejenak, ia memandang Sehun lekat. Entah hanya perasaan Jongin saja atau memang Sehun menyimpan ketakutan dalam binar matanya?

Jongin mencoba fokus dan mengabaikannya. Setelah semua selesai, maka ia akan menayai Sehun sesuatu yang terlukis dalam mata pemuda _pale_ itu. Sekaligus meminta maaf telah mengabaikan keberadaan adik dari Oh Luhan tersebut beberapa hari ini.

Tapi, entah mengapa Jongin seperti dapat mendengar alarm peringatan yang Sehun coba sampaikan padanya melalui mata kelam itu.

Anggap Jongin sedang egois saat ini, karna jujur ia sedang mengabaikan raut muka Sehun dan hanya fokus pada pertemuannya dengan sang ibu yang akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi.

"Ayo masuk," Jongin bersuara untuk pertama kalinya setelah lama terdiam, dengan nada semangat.

Sehun tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Pemuda bersurai pirang seperti bule itu hanya berbalik dan mulai menuntun Jongin menuju pintu utama Gereja tersebut. Jujur, setengah hatinya ingin berbalik dan memaksa kekasihnya untuk pergi saja. Tetapi, permasalahan kali ini adalah tentang keluarga yang sudah lama tak bertemu. Sehun jadi tak berani membantah keinginan kekasih yang ia cintai.

Sehun jadi ingat perkataan ibunya kemarin ketika ia membeberkan masalahnya.

_"Turuti permintaannya, Sehun. Karna bertemu dengan ibu yang telah lama menghilang adalah haknya. Apalagi ini adalah permintaan terpendam miliknya." Sehyun berujar dengan serius sambil menangkup sebelah pipi putranya, "Kita memang tak bisa mengetahui masa depan. Tapi jika nanti terjadi sesuatu dengan dia, maka kau harus berada disisinya dan melindunginya, Sehun. Harus! Karna mungkin saat itu hanya kaulah yang menjadi pegangan untuknya. Maka kau harus menjadi lebih kuat untuknya,"_

Sehun jadi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jongin sebelum pintu besar itu ia buka. Menampilkan jalan setapak terbuat dari kayu yang diapit deretan kursi panjang dalam jumlah banyak. Mata kedua pemuda berbeda warna kulit itu langsung tertuju pada dua manusia yang tengah duduk bersebelahan pada bangku deretan paling depan.

Jongin dapat melihat seseorang dengan rambut pendek tengah mendongak menatap salib.

"I-ibu..." Jongin memanggil lirih dan mulai mengambil langkah ke depan dengan perlahan. Melepas genggaman Sehun.

Lalu, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat jarak antara ia dan sang wanita paruh baya hanya tersisa 5 langkah. Ia mematung. Wanita yang ia yakini adalah ibunya sama sekali tidak berbalik. Justru bocah perempuan yang bersama wanita itulah yang menoleh padanya dan secepat kilat bangkit berdiri menghadapnya dengan mata yang membulat lebar.

_"Oppa..."_

Sama halnya dengan Jong Hee, Jongin juga membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut. Adiknya juga ada di sini? Apakah itu artinya, Jong Hee sudah mengetahui sosok sang ibu?

Tertohok rasanya. Mengapa mendadak ia merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak tahu apa-apa?

Tapi, urusan itu nanti saja. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah wanita yang masih setia duduk memunggunginya.

Jongin mulai melangkahkan kembali mendekati sang wanita. Sementara Sehun hanya terdiam dibelakangnya.

Ketika Jongin berhasil berhenti di samping sang wanita, tangannya terulur dengan pelan terkesan ragu, menepuk sebelah bahu wanita tersebut dengan lembut.

"Ibu..." Panggilnya dengan rasa tak percaya. Wanita yang telah ia nantikan untuk pulang, kini dapat ia sentuh untuk pertama kalinya. Membuat hatinya diliputi kebahagiaan.

Wanita itu balas menggenggam tangan Jongin dibahunya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan menghela nafas. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertatap muka dengan sang putra.

Lalu, ketika keberaniannya terkumpul, ia berdiri dan menatap wajah Jongin secara langsung.

Untuk sepersekian detik, tubuh keempat orang yang ada disana hanya mampu membeku. Terlebih lagi Jongin. Ia hanya mampu diam dengan mulut bungkam serta mata yang melebar sempurna.

Seketika itu dia menyadari bahwa wajah wanita yang masih menggenggam tangannya itu tidak asing baginya. Bahkan pada detik yang sama, ia mengingat dengan baik siapa wanita yang kini ada didepannya. Diwaktu yang sama pula, kebahagiaan yang beberapa detik lalu masih membuncah dalam hatinya, mendadak lenyap seperti tertelan bumi.

Ingatannya mulai berputar pada waktu kompetisi dance antar sekolah dimana ia mendapati wajah serupa yang menatapnya dengan air mata. Lalu, ia juga teringat ketika wajah ini memesan kopi di cafenya. Kemudian, ingatan terakhir berujung lebih menyakitkan. Kembali pada malam kematian ayahnya.

Wanita ini... adalah aktris yang menabrak ayahnya hingga meninggal. Wanita ini... adalah aktris yang ia beri pengampunan agar tak semakin rumit dengan polisi.

"K-kau..." Jongin mundur dengan langkah putus-putus hingga punggungnya tak sengaja menabrak dada Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya.

Sehun memegangi bahunya. Pemuda bermarga Oh itu dapat merasakan tubuh kekasihnya bergetar dengan samar.

Jongin berbalik menatap Sehun dengan sorot tidak percaya. Ia meremat kemeja biru laut Sehun kuat, "S-Sehun..." Suaranya tercekat. Mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Dia... memang ibumu," Jawab Sehun dengan jujur. Jongin kembali mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Sehun maupun Jong Hee sudah tahu fakta tentang kecelakaan itu.

Jongin kembali berbalik menatap Ji Hye yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlinang air mata. Masih kuat rasa tak percaya yang singgah dalam hatinya.

Ibunya... yang telah membuat ayahnya meninggal!

Sebuah fakta bagaikan belati yang terlempar bebas dan menancap tepat di ulu hatinya. Mengukir luka baru yang bahkan tak pernah ia prediksi sama sekali. Begitu sakit. Amat sangat sakit.

Jongin ingin seseorang mengatakan bahwa ini hanya lelucon! Cepat katakan!

"Jongin..." Ji Hye memanggil dengan rasa bersalah yang tercetak pada sorot mata kecoklatannya. Ia mencoba melangkah mendekat.

"Jangan!" Jongin memekik dengan suara gemetar, menyuruh ibunya jangan mendekat. Membuat tubuh Ji Hye membatu ditempat sekaligus sakit dalam hati. Secara tak langsung, putranya menolak dirinya. Dan harapan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja telah pupus.

Dalam sejejap, semua peristiwa masa kecilnya berputar seperti film dokumenter usang. Peristiwa yang berputar dalam benaknya adalah gambaran yang ia buat sendiri berdasarkan cerita dari sang ayah yang pernah ia dengar. Karna ya, dia tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian persisnya.

Semua terasa menggumpal menjadi satu dalam pikirannya. Dimulai dari peristiwa pilu dirinya ketika berusia 3 tahun itu. Lalu pergolakan hatinya yang tak menentu. Kemudian surat betinta biru yang ia dapat di Jinan. Berujung pada penantian bertahun-tahun. Lalu, kecelakaan ayahnya dan perasaan kehilangan itu kembali menyeruak. Dan, kenyataan bahwa ia adalah orang yang tak tahu apa-apa semakin membuat ia jatuh dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan dengan banyak perasaan. Sakit hati, benci, tidak percaya, dan lainnya.

Semua itu berakhir dengan kesakitan baru. Mengapa... mengapa semuanya menjadi sangat rumit padahal sudah banyak pahit yang ia kecap! Mengapa... seolah dunia ini tak membiarkan ia bahagia sekejap saja. Mengapa... semua penantian dan kerinduannya malah dibayar dengan perasaan hancur begini!

Apa salah dirinya selama ini! Mengapa semuanya sangat sulit!

Mendadak nafas Jongin tersengal. Keringat mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dengan banyak pikiran berpola rumit, dan pandangannya perlahan buram. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Nafasnya menjadi sesak. Sulit memasok udara untuk masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Ia meremat dadanya kuat-kuat. Rasa sakit semakin mendera. Tubuhnya sudah sedikit membungkuk menahan sesak yang terus bertambah.

Ketika ia ambruk ke lantai, terdengar pekikan Sehun, Ji Hye, dan Jong Hee yang memanggilnya. Napasnya masih sesak. Sebelum matanya tertelan kegelapan, yang ia lihat adalah wajah ketiganya yang panik disertai ucapan...

"Jongin, bernapaslah pelan-pelan!" Ini adalah suara Sehun.

Dan sebelum ia hilang kesadaran, hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dan berlari.

Kim Jongin pingsan. Tidak kuat menampung banyaknya pikiran rumit yang menyerang secara mendadak.

.

.

.

.

.

Winter:

**youngimongi-ssi** : oke! Ga papa kok, Young-ssi. Umm... ff tentang realita mereka? Ff ini juga diambil dari realita sesorang. Hahah #plak# kamu bisa hubungin fb aku kalau mau, search ada Ardian BlueSky'Yuu. Tapi ga janji bisa kabulkan request kamu. Hahaha #digebuk

**stbaeri-ssi**: ini udah cukup nista belum? Waks x'D

**sejin kimkai-ssi** : waaa ternyata ga ada yang paham tentang kesalahan yang aku buat di chap kemarin. Inget ga kalau ortu bebeb ongin harusnya belum cerai? Tapi di chap kemarin aku nulis cerai. -_- maaf yah... nanti aku perbaiki di chap depan.

**kamong jae-ssi **: Jongin berasa sulit bahagia banget ga sih disini? -a maaf yah...

Naruto lovers, ada yang familiar ga dari adegan di chap ini? Hahaha...

Iya, bagian Jongin sesak napas itu ngambil dari salah satu adegan di seri Naruto. Waktu Naru mendadak sesak napas waktu di negara Tetsu abis sujud ke Raikage. Terus dia tahu kenyataan tentang Sasuke yang ngacau di pertemuan Go Kage dari Gaara. Terus juga abis tahu tentang Itachi dari Tobi.

Waks... maap yah kalok mirip. Habis, cocok sih #ditimpukin.

Yang ga kebales reviewnya, maap yah #bowbarenghunkai

Cha Sehyun yang jadi emaknya Sehun, itu OC ya...

ngomong-ngomong, ff ini bisa masuk genre family ga sih? ._.

karna... ya kayaknya fokus ke konflik keluarga Jongin pan ya?

saya ga akan masukin perusak hubungan hunkai kok. habisnya, Beb Jongin udah ngenes disini. Ntar saya diteriakin 'kejam' kalok bikin hubungan hunkai retak. ahahahah...

With Love, W.A.Y, KJI, OSH, NARUTO


	9. Chapter 9 : The Light Behind Your Eyes 8

Sehun, Ji Hye, dan Jong Hee menghela nafas lega hampir besamaan ketika dokter yang menangani Jongin mengatakan bahwa kondisi sang pemuda yang sedang dirawat di salah satu kamar rawat dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Hanya terlalu _shock_ karna menerima banyak guncangan dan pikiran-pikiran rumit dalam satu waktu secara mendadak.

Ketakutan Sehun yang sempat mengira bahwa sang kekasih menderita penyakit asma secara diam-diam kini terbantahkan oleh analisis sang dokter. Sehun bersyukur bahwa pemuda yang ia cintai tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit serius. Tetapi ia tak yakin jika Jongin akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, terutama perasaannya.

Dengan laporan yang dokter sampaikan, ketiga orang yang mengenal Kim Jongin itu akhirnya meminta ijin untuk melihat keadaann Jongin. Ketika pria berjubah putih itu mengijinkan, ketiga orang berbeda usia itu pamit dan mulai berjalan menyusur lorong rumah sakit demi menuju ruangan dimana sang putra sulung Kim terbaring.

Dengan berbagai kecemasan dalam konteks berbeda-beda, Sehun berinisiatif membuka tirai kamar rawat Jongin. Tetapi hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah wajah terkejut yang menghiasi ketiganya.

Mereka benar-benar yakin kakak dari Kim Jong Hee itu dirawat disini. Tetapi, sosok yang mereka maksud dan mereka cemaskan tidak mereka temui. Jongin tak ada disana.

Anak itu menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby, U are Lonely... [sequel] THE LIGHT BEHIND YOUR EYES**

**SEQUEL CHAP 8...**

**Hurts-Romance-Drama-Slice of Live**

**YAOI!**

**Sehun, Jongin, with other support cast.**

**Typo menyebar, bahasa berantakan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, tidak sesuai karakter.**

**HunKai Present! With UKE!Kai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika, dirinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, maka dia pasti sudah melakukan balas dendam pada orang-orang yang telah menyakiti dan mengombang-ambingkan perasaannya. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Bahkan pada ibunya sendiri. Kenapa? Sasuke saja bisa membunuh Itachi yang notabene kakak kandungnya sendiri. Tidak ada alasan untuk Jongin tak bisa.

Tapi, pada kenyataannya, ia adalah Kim Jongin. Hanya Kim Jongin. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki kebencian sebesar gunung, ataupun tokoh dalam komik fiksi manapun. Dia hanyalah Kim Jongin si manusia biasa dengan segala logika. Tak memiliki kekuasaan apapun. Kehidupan yang ia jalani adalah sebuah kenyataan, bukan khayalan seperti alur dalam komik atau novel. Kehidupannya sederhana (dalam konteks ini adalah materi), hanya... masalah yang ia alami saja yang rumit.

Lagipula, kalaupun ia memiliki kesempatan menjadi Sasuke yang hebat dengan segala kekuatan itu, ia belum tentu mau. Karna, pada akhirnya sang Uchiha terakhir itu menyesal, bukan? Hanya berakhir sendiri. Tak memiliki saudara sedarah lagi.

Begitupun dengan Jongin nantinya. Jika, ia melenyapkan semua orang yang telah menyakitinya, maka hanya akan ada penyesalan setelahnya. Dan dirinya bukanlah orang yang mampu memikirkan tindak kriminal semacam itu. Ia masih waras untuk melakukan hal kotor itu.

Dalam suatu sudut dalam hatinya, Jongin bersyukur karna ternyata ia masih memiliki dua orang yang sedarah dengannya. Ibu dan adiknya. Meski, situasi saat ini dapat mendorongnya menjadi orang kejam seperti Uchiha Madara.

Memang, ini akan terdengar klise, tetapi Jongin takut akan dosa. Meskipun ia telah disakiti dari berbagai pihak, untuk balas dendampun Jongin masih perlu berpikir berulang kali. Karna dendam, hanya akan membawa petaka, benci, sesal dan luka semakin parah. Dendam, bukanlah solusi terbaik.

Sayatan dihatinya sudah parah. Jika ia membiarkan emosinya menang, maka lukanya akan tambah menganga. Jika diibaratkan sakit yang ia derita ini dapat mengeluarkan darah, maka Jongin seharusnya mendapatkan transfusi darah secepatnya.

Ya, luka yang menganga dalam hatinya memang tak terlihat. Tetapi, ia dapat merasakannya. Ada istilah yang menyatakan bahwa, _love is like the wind, can't be seen but can be felt_. Tetapi, bagi Jongin saat ini, kalimat itu seharusnya diganti menjadi, _pain in the heart is like a headache, can't be seen but feel too hurt._

Jongin meremat rambutnya dengan kuat bersama dengan ringisan diwajahnya. Jongin sudah terlanjur sakit kepala semenjak meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Terlalu muak! Dengan semua yang terjadi tanpa jeda ini. Mengapa, ia terus diombang-ambing seperti ini. Bahkan ia tak tahu harus percaya atau tidak.

Ibunya... aktris itu... apakah benar ibunya?

"Argh!" Nafas Jongin mulai tersengal. Ia mendongak, kembali menatap abu ayahnya yang tersimpan dalam loker di rumah pemakaman.

Sorotnya terlihat menuntut sebuah jawaban dari figur ayah yang ia tatap dalam selembar foto dalam loker didepannya tersebut. Jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berlarian dalam benaknya, _apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Jika, ayahnya masih hidup sekarang ini, pasti sang ayah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Jongin benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Ia tak dapat berpikir apapun saat ini. Bagai purnama gerhana, gelap dan tak ada cahaya. Diibaratkan lautan kering, tiada tempat untuk layarkan keluh kesahnya itu. Hanya mampu menatapi potret berulang kali. Berteriakpun ia tak mampu. Jika seperti ini keadaannya, ia mau terhempas dalam dunia mimpi saja. Dan berharap ketika ia bangun nanti, semua masalahnya selesai tak tersisa.

Ha! Hal itu benar-benar mustahil! Mana mungkin dapat seinstan itu?!

.

.

.

"Pergilah!" Jongin berujar setengah berteriak. Menyuruh orang yang berdiri di depan pintunya agar enyah dari tempatnya. Jongin tak ingin diganggu siapapun saat ini. Bahkan kekasihnya sendiri ataupun ibu yang baru ia tahu wajahnya secara langsung kemarin. Yang malah berakhir menjadi rasa _shock_ berlebihan pada dirinya. Jongin sedang ingin sendiri. Tetapi, mengapa orang-orang selalu datang padanya dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya berkali-kali?!

Semalam ibunya dan Jong Hee. Sekarang Oh Sehun. Nanti siapa lagi?

Siapa lagi? Memangnya ia punya teman banyak?

Konyol! Belum tentu teman-teman Emperor tahu tentang masalah kali ini. Jadi, jangan berharap banyak, Kim Jongin!

Persetan! Jongin butuh untuk sendiri sekarang ini, sebelum kepalanya benar-benar meledak!

"Jongin, kumohon buka pintunya, Sayang!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Sehun menjedukkan dahinya pada pintu dan memukul benda kayu itu dengan sebuah helaan nafas lelah. Ia sudah kemari kemarin, saat tak menemui Jongin di rumah sakit, ia langsung melesat ke rumah ini. Tetapi, Jongin tak ada di rumah. Lalu, ia mencoba mencari ke tempat-tempat yang berpotensi Jongin datangi. Seperti cafe, _basecamp_, pantai, dan rumah pemakaman.

Sayangnya, saat sampai di rumah pemakaman, Sehun tak mendapati kekasihnya disana. Ia tak tahu, kalau Jongin baru saja pulang dari sana. Dan sekarang, ia telah menemukan sang sulung Kim di rumah, tetapi pemuda _tan_ itu tak mau membuka pintu dari tadi. Bahkan Sehun sudah memohon.

Demi Tuhan! Sehun benar-benar khawatir pada Jongin. Sekaligus bersalah.

Sehun mengerti bahwa Jongin sangat kacau sekarang ini. Anak itu telah menahan kerinduan terhadap sosok ibu selama bertahun-tahun, hampir saja menjemput kebahagiannya jika saja fakta tentang kecelakaan sang ayah tak pernah ada. Sehun tak tahu mengapa Tuhan merencanakan skenario seperti untuk orang macam Jongin, yang hatinya polos.

Memang, manusia tak boleh meragukan skenario Tuhan. Karna, apapun yang Tuhan tentukan pasti berujung yang terbaik. Sehun tahu itu. Tapi sekarang, Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya, kapan _happy ending _untuk Jongin akan datang? Mengapa masalah yang Jongin hadapi malah bertambah rumit? Sehun jadi merasa _hopeless_ sendiri.

Ia takut jika kekasihnya melakukan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Sehun jadi teringat dengan perkataannya tempo hari pada Jongin di atap sekolah.

_"Cobaan yang kau alami saat ini bukan satu-satunya yang terburuk. Dimasa depan akan ada banyak cobaan yang menghadangmu, bahkan bisa lebih buruk dari yang sekarang. Jika cobaan yang sekarang saja kau sudah down seperti ini, bagaimana kau menghadapi permasalahan yang lebih rumit nantinya? Kau akan bunuh diri?"_

Sehun terhenyak. _BUNUH DIRI?!_

"JONGIN! BUKA PINTUNYA! JONGIN! KIM JONGIN!" Sehun mendadak berteriak panik sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Jongin dengan brutal disertai raut wajah tak terbaca. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Yang pasti tentang 'bunuh diri'.

Saat tak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam, Sehun menjadi semakin ganas menggedor pintu dan berteriak panik. Bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa beberapa tetangga Jongin membuka jendela dan mengintip dirinya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Lebih dominan ekspresi heran dan _sweatdrop_. Ada orang gila kelewat tampan meraung-raung di depan rumah Jongin.

"Sayang, maafkan aku," Ketika Sehun berujar dengan menyesal, para tetangga merespon sepihak dengan gelengan kepala.

_Rupanya anak muda yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh Jongin lalu mengemis maaf. Drama anak remaja dimabuk cinta. Tidak penting._

Lalu para tetangga kembali masuk ke dalam rumah masing-masing.

Demi Tuhan, mereka salah persepsi!

Tapi, biarlah. Toh Sehun tak tahu.

"Jongin!"

Jongin menggeram kesal. Semula, ia duduk memeluk lutut dan bersandar pada pintu dengan kepala yang terus berdenyut. Menunggu Sehun pergi. Memang, kekasihnya itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat, dan Jongin kira Sehun sudah pergi dari tempatnya.

Nyatanya, dugaan Jongin meleset jauh. Pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai pacarnya itu mendadak berteriak seperti orang kesetanan disertai gedoran yang sangat mengganggu. Sialan! Kepalanya makin sakit. Jongin tidak mau keesokan paginya dirinya mengisi koran pagi dengan tajuk berbunyi, **seorang pemuda bernama Kim Jongin tewas karna terlalu pusing akibat gedoran dan teriakan kekasihnya di depan pintu seperti orang kesetanan.**

Itu terlalu _kampret_ untuk menjadi topik utama! Sialan!

Jongin berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menatap pintu rumahnya yang terus bergetar akibat ulah Sehun di luar. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan isi otak kekasihnya saat ini hingga terlihat seperti orang gila yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Jong, kumohon bersuaralah. Agar aku yakin kau tak bunuh diri!"

Jongin menatap tak percaya pada pintunya setelah apa yang ia dengar barusan. Jadi, karna itu Sehun jadi gila?

Tunggu, bunuh diri?

Jongin bahkan tak memikirkan tentang itu sama sekali. Saking pusingnya kepala!

_**BRAKK!**_

Terlalu kesal, Jongin menendang pintunya dengan keras, lalu melenggang memasuki kamarnya begitu saja sambil memegangi kepala. Masa bodo dengan apa yang akan kekasihnya lakukan setelah ini. Ia butuh istirahat sekarang!

Sementara Sehun terlonjak kaget dan seketika menghentikan tingkah tak jelasnya begitu mendengar gebrakan pintu dari dalam.

_Oh, ternyata Jongin masih hidup!_

Sepertinya IQ si Ketua OSIS mendadak turun ke angka 50!

.

.

.

Bel sekolah tanda pelajaran terakhir usai telah berdentang. Begitu sang guru meninggalkan ruang kelas, yang Sehun lihat adalah Jongin bergegas mengemasi barangnya di bangku paling depan (sejak insiden itu Jongin pindah tempat duduk, tidak lagi sebangku dengannya. Bisa dibilang, Jongin kembali ke tempat asal) lalu meluncur keluar dengan tergesa.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jongin kembali masuk sekolah setelah 2 hari absen. Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin sedang menghindarinya. Semenjak pagi tadi, pemuda yang menyandang marga Kim itu tak mau berbicara padanya atau bahkan menyapa. Jongin benar-benar diam seharian ini. Hanya mengeluarkan suara untuk merespon guru yang mengajar. Jongin tak mau berbicara pada siapapun, bahkan Junhong _and the gank i_a acuhkan begitu saja. Saat istirahat, Jongin buru-buru keluar kelas. Tidak mengindahkan panggilan Sehun sama sekali.

Sehun ikut bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengejar Jongin yang hampir sampai di ujung koridor.

"Jongin, tunggu!" Sehun berteriak, menerobos lalu lalang para murid yang hendak pulang.

Ketika Sehun berhasil keluar dari koridor sekolah, ia melihat Jongin tengah berhenti di ambang gerbang utama. Dari gestur yang terlihat, pemuda _tan_ itu nampak mematung. Dan Sehun juga dapat melihat Lee Ji Hye tengah berdiri di seberang jalan sambil menatap Jongin.

Sehun berhenti di samping Jongin. Sementara wanita paruh baya itu nampak mulai melangkah menghampiri Jongin dengan wajah sendu. Topi bundar yang bertengger dikepalanya, nampak membantu untuk menyamarkan wajahnya agar tak dikenali orang. Sehingga tak ada pula yang tahu bahwa wanita itu tengah menahan air matanya.

Ketika jarak diantara dirinya dan Jongin sudah dekat, pemuda yang berstatus sebagai putra Lee Ji Hye itu hanya mampu menatap dengan sorot... takut? Entahlah, Sehun tidak terlalu yakin. Tetapi, mata bening Jongin memang kelihatannya begitu.

Ji Hye meraih sebelah tangan Jongin dengan lembut, menatap lekat manik putranya dengan sorot memohon, "Ikutlah dengan ibu,"

Jongin membeku. Begitu kalimat itu menyapa gendang telinganya, otak Jongin merespon menghadirkan sebuah ingatan tentang mimpi buruk dimana ia ditenggelamkan ibunya di kolam hanya karna tak mau ikut bersama sang ibu. Kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar, sama persis dengan kalimat yang ibunya lontarkan sebelum dirinya tenggelam.

Jongin menggeleng cepat dengan mata takut. Ia melepas genggaman ibunya, menghempasnya agak kasar, lalu berlari pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Menghadirkan pekikan dari sang ibu maupun Sehun yang memanggilnya dengan raut terkejut.

"Jongin!" Ji Hye mencoba mengejar. Meski hatinya mencelos mendapat penolakan lagi dari putranya. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang putra. Ia sama sekali tak berniat jahat. Tetapi, sorot mata putranya tadi seolah menegaskan bahwa ia adalah ibu kandung bagai ibu tiri. Sakit hati Ji Hye melihatnya. Ia merasa seperti monster bagi putranya sendiri.

"Jangan dikejar!" Sehun mencekal tangan Ji Hye dengan cepat. Mencegah sang aktris untuk pergi mengejar lebih jauh. Karna percuma, Jongin sudah menaiki bus. Sedangkan mobil Ji Hye dan motor Sehun tertinggal di area sekolah, "Ia juga menghindariku. Kurasa, ia ingin sendiri dulu,"

Keduanya hanya mampu menatap bus yang ditumpangi Jongin dengan tatapan sendu serta bersalah. Mereka sama-sama tak tahu kapan Jongin akan kembali seperti dulu.

Dan Sehun sudah tahu bahwa telah terjadi apa-apa dengan perasaan Kim Jongin. Ya... bukankah sejak awal memang sudah begitu? Jongin yang sekarang adalah Jongin yang tengah berdiri di atas papan kayu kecil. Terombang-ambing dalam fakta dan fana yang pernah pemuda _tan_ itu ceritakan dimalam sepulang dari Jinan waktu itu.

Dan... Kim Jongin benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan berpikir jernih. Sehun maupun Ji Hye hanya dapat berharap bahwa orang yang mereka sayangi itu tidak _berbelok_ kemanapun. Dalam artian, tidak melakukan hal bodoh apapun.

Sementara itu di dalam bus, Jongin nampak menghela nafas berat, menempelkan kepalanya pada jendela dan memejamkan mata sambil bergumam, "Maaf..."

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

**Xinger XXI-ssi: **sepertinya belum kok. Emaknya Sehun belum pernah ketemu Jongin. Kok saya lupa ya /geplaked -_-v

** -ssi: **Beb Jongin 'kan anak baik xD wkwk... yah kalok udah saking pengen ketemu. Lagian Ji Hye 'kan sebenarnya belum berani nemuin anaknya. Peace ya :Dv

**outcaaast-ssi: **iyah, janji gak bakal ada pihak ketiga kok. Makasih ya :D

**yuvikimm97-ssi: **ya 'kan dia juga takut sebenarnya. Semua orang juga pasti berharap yg terbaik 'kan?

**stbaeri-ssi: **iya sabar yah. Ini alurnya lambat banget ga sih? e.e

**geash-ssi: **begimana yah e.e ini jenre/?nya Hurt/comfort. Kalok ditanya kapan bahagianya, ya entar belakangan /digampar bolak balik ;A;

**saphire always for onyx-ssi: **AMIN YA ALLAH T.T

Chap ini ngefeel kaga sih? Saya berasa maksa weh ;a;

Mana Sasuke ikutan nyelundup ._. Maap yah, tokoh Naruto nyangkut lagi.

Kalok ga nyambung, maapkan saya #bow

Yang ga kebales reviewnya, jangan ngambek yah e.e

Niatnya chap ini bakal dibikin Jongin merenung dalem banget sampek sadar kalok ga semuanya salah. Wkwk... tp ga jadi xD #plak

Ja nee~

With Love, W.A.Y, KJI, OSH, NARUTO


	10. Chapter 10 : The Light Behind Your Eyes

Musim telah berganti menjadi musim dimana warna coklat kemerahan lebih mendominasi. Gradasi warna musim gugur adalah hal yang Jongin pertimbangkan sebagai urutan sesuatu yang ia suka. Urutan berapa? Mungkin 2. Lalu, yang pertama? Tentu saja ayahnya, yang sudah almarhum.

Angin musim gugur memang lumayan dingin. Walau sebenarnya ia tak suka dengan hawa dingin, tapi jika bukan _winter, _Jongin masih mentolerir. Karna dinginnya masih wajar, dan Jongin juga masih tahan.

Sore ini Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Berjalan-jalan pelan menyusuri sungai Han dengan berbalut _sweater_ putih dan syal merah. Mencari ketenangan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan berbagai pikiran berat yang semenjak hampir 3 minggu ini terus menggerayangi benaknya.

Entah kenapa, ia tak bisa menemukan titik terang dari semua permasalahannya. Terkadang hingga membuat kepalanya terasa sakit mendadak karna terlalu banyak berpikir. Selama itu pula Jongin hanya sendiri. Ia selalu menghindar dari Sehun yang berusaha meraihnya. Atau bahkan dari ibu dan adiknya yang terus mencoba untuk menemuinya.

Entah... tapi ia mendadak menjadi pribadi yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Ia tak mau diajak bicara oleh siapapun entah itu teman-teman sekolah ataupun _hyungdeul_ dari Emperor. Ia sekarang menjadi orang yang lebih introvert.

Omong-omong tentang Emperor, bagaimana dengan audisinya? Waktunya tinggal 1 bulan lagi. Dan Jongin belum tahu mengenai keputusan dari masing-masing anggota. Serta, seharusnya mereka sudah mulai berlatih bersama-sama jika mereka ingin melangkah bersama.

_Hah... aku tak tahu._

Jongin mendesah berat sambil memegang kepalanya. Rasanya, ia benar-benar ingin lepas dari beban hidupnya yang terasa berat ini. Tapi, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Jongin sering membaca berita tentang orang yang bunuh diri karna tidak kuat dengan hidup yang dijalani. Dan ia ingat insiden dimana Oh Sehun menggedor brutal pintu rumahnya karna mengira dirinya bunuh diri.

_What the._.. Jongin bahkan tak berpikiran sampai kesana. Memikirkan tentang kematian saja ia takut. Apalagi menjemputnya sendiri.

Tapi tunggu... bunuh diri?

Langkah Jongin berhenti. Ia menatap kosong pada aliran air sungai yang jernih. Memperhatikan bagaimana bayangan dirinya terpantul dan bergoyang di atas air.

Bunuh diri?

Ya, jika dia mau dia hanya tinggal lompat 'kan? Jika beruntung, ya acara bunuh dirinya sukses. Jika tidak, ya tinggal merasakan saja bagaimana berada di dalam masa kritis. Atau mungkin menelan bayak air. Tapi, sia-sia, bodoh! Dia bisa berenang!

Kalau begitu, jangan menggunakan media air. Bagaimana dengan tali tambang yang diikat pada dahan pohon tomat, gantung diri begitulah.

Tapi, tidak... tidak! Sekalipun gantung diri di pohon tomat, yang namanya bunuh diri, tetaplah sesuatu yang tidak benar.

Bunuh diri bukan jalan keluar terbaik. Meski semua ini berat bagi Jongin, ia tetap masih punya pemikiran waras untuk melakukan bunuh diri. Walau seberat apapun hidup, tetap tidak boleh bunuh diri. Karna, jika sudah sampai di dunia kekal itu kita tak bisa walau untuk menyesal. Tak akan pernah bisa kembali. Iya jika dirinya masuk ke surga, kalau masuk neraka bagaimana? Karna Jongin sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang memiliki semua kebaikan, tetapi dia hanyalah manusia yang juga memiliki dosa. Ia tidak tahu perbandingan antara kebaikan dan keburukan yang pernah ia buat selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu Tuhan akan menempatkannya dimana. Makanya, dia tak sampai berpikir untuk bunuh diri.

Jujur saja, walau kematian tetap akan datang kapanpun kepadanya, tetap saja ia takut menghadapinya. Rasanya, ia belum siap sama sekali. Hanya orang bodoh yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup apapun alasannya.

Jongin tidak mau mati sekarang. Ia belum mencapai cita-citanya. Ia belum meraih kebahagiaannya. Ia belum menjadi apa yang ia inginkan. Ia belum bersatu... dengan ibunya.

_Ibu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby, U are Lonely... [sequel] THE LIGHT BEHIND YOUR EYES**

**SEQUEL CHAP 8...**

**Hurts-Romance-Drama-Slice of Live**

**YAOI!**

**Sehun, Jongin, with other support cast.**

**Typo menyebar, bahasa berantakan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, tidak sesuai karakter.**

**HunKai Present! With UKE!Kai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap melihat gereja, Jongin selalu ingat peristiwa itu. Dimana ia bertemu ibu dan adiknya dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah, tetapi mendadak berbalik 180 derajat menjadi sesak ketika fakta itu terungkap. Yah, itu menyakitkan dan sampai sekarang masih betah bermain-main dalam otaknya. Seperti memberi benturan keras pada pikirannya.

Seperti saat ini, putra sulung Kim itu hanya berdiri di depan gereja dekat sungai Han dengan tatapan sendu, ditemani semilir angin yang membelai anak rambutnya.

Setelah menghela nafas pelan, kakinya melangkah menuju gerbang utama gereja yang telah terbuka lebar sedari tadi.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepi. Tidak ada orang yang beribadah. Mungkin belum waktunya? Biasanya gereja penuh kalau pagi. Yang sekarang Jongin lihat adalah bayangan orang duduk di dalam sebuah kotak seperti penjara, hanya jerujinya terlihat terpahat dengan rumit. Jongin tak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas.

Jongin lantas menghampirinya dan duduk di lantai sambil menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya pada salah satu sisi kotak besar itu. Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang, menerawang pada benda salib yang terletak di bagian paling depan gereja.

"Ada apa, Nak?" Seseorang dari dalam kotak itu membuka suara dengan nada yang lembut.

"Aku memiliki masalah yang cukup sulit," Jawab Jongin dengan raut lelahnya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika kau mau,"

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Aku bingung,"

"Pelan-pelan saja. Terbukalah padaku. Kau boleh menumpahkan bebanmu padaku,"

"Ayahku meninggal karna kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu. Aku sangat kehilangan. Aku sangat sedih. Karna ayah adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Sekarang aku sendirian,"

"Kau tidak sendiri. Tuhan selalu bersamamu. Hidup dan mati sudah ditentukan. Tidak peduli kau sudah siap atau belum, kematian akan tetap datang kapanpun. Walau meninggalkan kesedihan, orang yang ditinggalkan tetap harus melanjutkan hidupnya,"

"Aku tahu itu. Dan aku sudah rela dengan kepergian ayahku. Yang tidak bisa aku terima adalah ibuku,"

.

.

.

Beberapa kali helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari bibir tipis Oh Sehun. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit ruang tamu apartemennya yang gelap gulita, karna ia tidak menyalakan lampunya. Pikirannya melayang pada kekasihnya yang berperilaku seolah tak menganggapnya ada setelah kejadian di gereja itu. Sehun sudah melakukan banyak cara untuk mendekati Jongin dan menjelaskan semuanya pada pemuda _tan_ itu. Namun, kehadiran dirinya seolah ditolak oleh Jongin.

Sehun kira Jongin hanya membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk beberapa hari saja. Tak disangkanya, justru berminggu-minggu. Sehun tak tahu pergulatan apa yang tengah terjadi dalam benak pemuda yang masih menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu. Yang Sehun tahu, hanya dirinya merasa bersalah karna tak jujur pada Jongin mengenai perkara itu.

_Tolonglah, Jong, jangan begini._

Sehun tak tahu harus menyerah atau bertahan dengan situasi ini. Dalam hatinya, ia tidak mau menyerah. Karna itu artinya, ia harus meninggalkan pemuda yang ia cintai bersama kesalah pahaman yang menggantung. Ia tak mau pergi dari Kim Jongin disaat seperti ini. Sama saja ia tidak _gentleman_!

Sehun masih ingat dengan tekadnya untuk melindungi Kim Jongin. Ia juga masih ingat petuah dari ibunya untuk tetap berada disisi Jongin apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, masalahnya Jongin sendiri yang mendorong dirinya menjauh. Sehun harus apa sekarang? Sehun tidak ingin berpisah dari orang yang ia cintai.

Pada detik setelah ingatan tentang tekadnya menyapa, Sehun telah mengambil keputusan. Dia tak akan menyerah. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan perjuangannya selama ini untuk mendapatkan Kim Jongin. Ia tidak akan membuang begitu saja kepercayaan almarhum Paman Kim atas Kim Jongin. Ia juga tak akan menyia-nyiakan lampu hijau dari keluarganya mengenai hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin.

Sehun belum sempat memperkenalkan pemuda _tan_ itu pada orang tuanya. Jadi, Sehun tak akan mundur begitu saja. Walau Jongin menghindarinya sekarang, Sehun bertekad akan membuat Jongin kembali padanya.

Sehun sangat berharap, Kim Jongin tidak terlalu lama menghindarinya lebih dari ini.

Bel yang berbunyi secara tiba-tiba membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. Lamunannya buyar seketika. _Shit_! Siapa yang bertamu pukul 8 malam?

Dengan enggan, ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju layar monitor. Ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang menjadi pikirannya beberapa saat lalu terpampang pada layar monitor, matanya membelalak. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol dan berlari untuk membuka pintu.

"J-Jongin?" Sehun mematung. Tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan datang sendiri kepadanya.

.

.

.

_**"Nak, tidakkah kau juga memikirkan adikmu? Kau masih lebih baik karna kau dapat tinggal dengan ayahmu. Sedangkan adikmu? Ia hanya bersama kakek dan neneknya, bukan orang tuanya. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa adikmu sebenarnya menjalani hidup yang lebih sulit? Dia tak memiliki sandaran apapun dari orang tua kandungnya. Nak, jangan berpikir bahwa kehidupanmu adalah yang terburuk. Tanpa kau ketahui, hidupmu itu lebih baik dari siapapun. Karna kau, belajar. Belajar untuk lapang dada, ketulusan, dan kau diajarkan untuk mengerti tentang penderitaan. Hidupmu... adalah guru yang tepat untuk mendidikmu menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik lagi,"**_

Iya, benar! Mengapa ia tak memikirkan tentang adiknya yang bahkan tak bersama orang tuanya. Pada kenyataannya, Jong Hee juga baru saja bertemu dengan ibunya. Benar, setidaknya Jongin hidup bersama ayah. Sedangkan Jong Hee? Pasti gadis kecil itu kesepian.

Kakek dan nenek tak bisa dibandingkan dengan ayah dan ibu 'kan? Walau mereka pasti memberikan kasih sayang, tetapi rasanya akan tetap berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan kasih sayang orang tua. Dan Jongin masih lebih baik karna ada ayah. Sedangkan Jong Hee bahkan tak dekat dengan ayahnya sendiri. Sang ayah lebih menyanyangi si sulung.

Selama ini, hubungan kakak beradik antara Jongin dan Jong Hee tidak dekat. Tidak seakrab kakak-adik pada umumnya. Hubungan mereka kaku. Mereka jarang mengobrol bahkan bertemu. Jongin tak pernah ada untuk Jong Hee sebagai seorang kakak. Jong Hee masih SMP, pasti dia kesepian. Dia butuh perlindungan seorang kakak.

Seketika itu juga, Jongin merasa telah menjadi kakak laki-laki terburuk bagi adik perempuannya.

_Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku egois. Aku tidak memikirkan dari sudut pandang adikku._

_**"Ini takdir, Nak. Kau tak bisa menyalahkan ibumu jika dia memang tak bersalah atas kecelakaan ayahmu. Cobalah berpikir dari sudut pandang ibumu juga. Ambil sisi positifnya. Lihatlah lebih dalam pada ibumu. Dia juga memiliki ketakutan. Takut untuk menemuimu yang telah ia sakiti. Dia takut kau menolak kehadirannya. Dan kau mewujudkan ketakutan ibumu. Nak, disini tidak hanya kau yang menderita. Pikirkanlah ibumu yang selama ini dirundung rasa sesal karna telah menyakitimu. Dia telah memberanikan diri untuk bertemu denganmu. Dia juga telah berjuang,"**_

Dada Jongin terasa sulit memasok udara ketika perkataan pastur di gereja tadi kembali terngiang. Dan sekali lagi, _mengapa aku egois?_

Ia tak berpikir bagaimana sakitnya seorang ibu yang ditolak secara terang-terangan oleh anaknya sendiri. Ia tak mencoba memahami ibunya yang telah menekan egonya, untuk menikah dengan pria yang tak dicintainya demi menyenangkan orang tuanya. Jongin lupa bahwa dia dapat melihat dunia ini karna seorang ibu.

Sekarang, ibunya telah nampak di depan mata, ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi Jongin malah menolaknya dengan menghempaskan tangannya kasar lalu lari menjauh darinya. Ia lupa dengan harapannya untuk bertemu ibunya. Dan kesempatan seperti ini hanya akan datang satu kali, bukan? Jika ia tetap menolak ibunya, mungkin ibunya malah akan pergi dan tak akan kembali.

Mengapa, semua ego ini malah membuat dirinya lupa bagaimana memahami perasaan orang lain. Sekarang, ia merasa menjadi seorang pendosa karna telah menyakiti hati ibunya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Jongin hanya mampu terdiam. Menatap wajah terkejut Sehun atas kedatangannya. Jongin sebenarnya mendengar pekikan tak percaya Sehun yang memanggil namanya. Tetapi, rasanya untuk membalas panggilan kekasihnya, Jongin tak mampu.

Bahkan tanpa dirinya sadari, pelupuk matanya mulai terasa panas hanya dengan memandang wajah porselen kekasihnya dan segala pemikiran logika yang membuat hatinya terguncang. Ibu, adik, Oh Sehun, semua berbaur menjadi satu. Melebur dalam sebuah emosi yang butuh untuk dilampiaskan agar sesak didadanya tak semakin menjadi.

_**"Kau tidak semata-mata menderita, kau bahkan memiliki kekasih yang sangat peduli padamu. Tidakkah kau menyadari betapa besar cintanya kepadamu? Nak, dia adalah keberuntungan terbesar yang kau dapat ditengah keterpurukanmu. Ibarat sebuah oasis yang kau temukan saat kau tersesat di padang pasir sendirian. Ibarat lentera yang akan menerangi jalanmu dalam gulita. Tuhan menyayangimu, sehingga Ia mengirimkan seseorang yang terbaik untukmu. Agar kau bertahan dengan hidup ini. Agar kau tidak sendirian menjalani cobaan ini,"**_

Pada detik itu juga, memori mengenai peristiwa-peristiwa tentang Oh Sehun berputar dalam otaknya. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama kita dimana Sehun datang menawarkan sebuah hubungan pertemanan, tetapi dirinya malah sangka dan akhirnya menolak. Lalu, saat-saat dimana mereka saling mengejek dan bersaing. Sehun yang memperhatikannya tanpa ia ketahui. Sehun yang membelanya dari teman-teman palsu. Sehun yang memindahkan jaket kulitnya pada tubuh Jongin. Sehun yang membantunya menyelesaikan dokumen keluarganya. Sehun yang memperkenalkannya pada Emperor. Dan Sehun yang... entah apa lagi. Terlalu banyak.

Membuat Jongin sadar, betapa ia merasa menjadi pacar terkejam bagi Sehun. Mengapa ia baru sadar betapa penting arti Oh Sehun baginya. Betapa berharganya kehadiran Oh Sehun dalam hidupnya yang monoton. Betapa bodoh ia menghindari Oh Sehun yang menjajikannya cinta. Betapa bodoh ia menolak uluran tangan seorang Oh Sehun.

Selama ini, orang lain yang bukan keluarga, yang selalu ada untuknya, yang tak absen mengisi hari-harinya hanyalah Oh Sehun. Mengapa ia baru sadar sekarang!

"Hiks..."

Sehun membeku ketika ia mendengar sebuah isakan kecil diikuti tubuh kekasihnya yang bergetar dan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Mengapa Jongin datang-datang menangis?

"Hiks... m-maaf... hiks... Sehun, maafkan aku..."

Kali ini hati Sehun mencelos. Ia terpaku dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat. Ia merasa sakit mendengar suara Jongin yang tercekat-cekat. Ia merasa sakit melihat titik-titik air mata Jongin membasahi lantai.

Sehun telah berjanji untuk tak membiarkan pemuda ini menangis karna dirinya. Sehun tidak suka air mata itu keluar dari pelupuk mata Jongin dan membuat mata kekasihnya merah dan membengkak. Ia tak suka!

"Hiks..."

Sehun melangkah mendekat dengan pelan. Berdiri di depan Jongin dengan jarak yang dekat, bahkan kepala Jongin yang menunduk sampai menyentuh dadanya.

Rasanya bibir Sehun seperti diolesi lem super. Dirinya hanya bisa bungkam ketika tangan Jongin terasa meremat bagian depan kaosnya disertai isakan yang semakin terdengar lebih banyak.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun,"

Dan sekali lagi hati Sehun berdenyut mendengarnya. Bahkan seharusnya dirinya yang meminta maaf.

Tangan Sehun bergerak, melingkari bahu Jongin demi merengkuhnya. Merengkuh tubuh yang semakin bergetar itu dalam sebuah dekapan erat menjanjikan kehangatan dan ketenangan, bersamaan dengan pecahnya tangisan Jongin dan eratnya cengkraman pada dada Sehun.

"Sstt... tidak apa-apa," Sehun melayangkan banyak kecupan pada puncak kepala Jongin, mencoba membuat Jongin lebih tenang. Ia telah mengerti bahwasanya Jongin tengah melampiaskan emosinya melalui tangisan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Jongin sebelum datang kemari, Sehun tak tahu. Yang ia sadari adalah, permohonannya beberapa saat lalu telah terkabul.

Dan yang tidak Sehun sadari adalah... air matanya ikut menetes hanya karna mendengar guguan Jongin yang memilukan. Menuntut hatinya untuk ikut merasakan berbagai emosi yang terkandung dalam tangisan kekasihnya. Mencerminkan betapa berat kenyataan yang telah dihadapinya.

Tanpa perlu penjelasan lagi, Sehun tahu bahwa kekasihnya telah mencapai puncak dari emosinya. Pemuda dalam dekapannya ini sudah terlalu lelah menahan semuanya.

"Aku disini... semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Sehun menumpukan sebelah pipinya pada puncak kepala Jongin dan semakin mendekap erat kekasihnya. Betapa rapuh Kim Jongin sekarang. Seolah jika menyentuhnya sedikit saja maka akan langsung pecah.

.

.

.

Sehun melarang dirinya untuk langsung bertemu dengan ibunya semalam, dengan alasan bahwa dirinya sedang amat kacau. Meski Jongin mengatakan siap, tapi adik dari Oh Luhan itu tetap tak mengijinkannya untuk menemui ibunya. Sehun memang tahu mental Jongin telah siap untuk berhadapan dengan Ji Hye tanpa perlu menghindar lagi. Tapi, kondisi Jongin amat kacau setelah menangis keras dalam waktu lama di apartement Sehun semalam. Terbukti ketika kekasihnya jatuh tertidur dalam pelukannya di atas sofa setelah Sehun berjanji akan membawa Jongin ke tempat Ji Hye setelah bengkak dimata Jongin sudah lebih baik.

Dan ya, disinilah Jongin. Baru saja turun dari mobil Sehun yang berhenti disebuah taman yang sepi dalam suasana malam. Taman yang dekat dengan rumah Jongin. Tempat yang pernah menjadi saksi dirinya dan Sehun berkencan di bawah naungan payung jingga, lalu Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu mengenai cahaya dimatanya. Taman yang menjadi saksi bagaimana terkejutnya Jongin ketika mendapat berita mengenai kecelakaan ayahnya.

Walau taman ini meninggalkan ingatan luka, tapi Jongin saat ini mampu menekan egonya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bertemu ibu. Kali ini Jongin tak akan lari lagi.

Walau, pertemuan kali ini adalah pertemuan untuk kesekian kali, tetapi jantung Jongin tetap terasa tak bersahabat. Berdebar seperti genderang. Karna kali ini, Jongin akan membawa pulang ibunya. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang, sepasang ibu dan anak itu sebenarnya sama-sama pulang? Jongin pulang kepada ibunya, dan sang ibu pulang kepadanya.

"Ibu, itu _Oppa_," Jongin dapat mendengar adik perempuannya bercicit sambil memandangnya dan menarik-narik lengan mantel sang ibu.

Dua perempuan yang menyandang sebagai ibu dan adik Jongin itu reflek berdiri dari bangku kayu yang semula mereka duduki. Memandang Jongin dengan terpaku. Dalam jarak 3 meter, Jongin dapat melihat mata ibunya yang memerah. Detik berikutnya, mata cantik sang ibu mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya.

Entah mengapa, hati Jongin mencelos. Itukah ekspresi pilu ibunya. Sorot mata itu seolah menceritakan tentang penderitaannya selama itu sekaligus menyiratkan bahwa wanita itu telah menanti saat ini.

Jongin melepaskan gandengan tangan Sehun. Menatap lurus ibunya dan mulai melangkah. Ketika ia sampai di depan ibunya, tangan Jongin terangkat dengan ragu. Menghapus air mata ibunya dengan lembut.

Ji Hye tersentak. Menatap putranya dengan tak percaya. Anak yang pernah ia siksa, sedang menghapus air matanya dengan sorot mata penuh pengertian. Bukan lagi ketakutan.

Tubuh Ji Hye bergetar samar. Ini adalah pertama kali Jongin menyentuhnya, tidak lagi berlari menjauh. Maka dengan bergetar, Ji Hye menggenggam tangan besar putranya dan semakin menempelkannya pada pipinya. Memejamkan matanya, meresapi betapa lembut sentuhan putra yang pernah ia sakiti. Ji Hye bersumpah, hatinya menjadi lebih tenang.

"Ibu..."

Ji Hye membuka matanya cepat mendengar putranya memangginya dengan sebutan yang ia nantikan. Pada detik yang sama, ada bunga yang mekar dalam hati Ji Hye. Rasanya bahagia dan hangat.

"Iya... aku ibumu... panggil aku seperti itu..." Entah, Ji Hye tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia terharu hingga matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Ibu..." Jongin kembali memanggil Ji Hye. Sementara sang ibu mengangguk-angguk karna terlalu bahagia.

"Maafkan aku, Bu. Karna egoku, aku tidak memahami dirimu. Karna egoku, aku juga telah menyakitimu. Karna egoku, aku lupa mengatakan padamu..."

Hening... ketiga orang yang berada disana, terdiam mendengarkan kalimat yang akan Jongin lanjutkan.

"...Ibu, syukurlah kau masih hidup dan kembali untukku,"

Dan seketika itu tangis Ji Hye pecah. Air matanya deras mengalir. Ia menggeleng, menyanggah bahwa Jongin tidak egois. Dirinyalah yang egois. Tapi, bibirnya seolah tak mampu berkata. Ia hanya dapat menangkup pipi putranya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Jongin membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu sempit ibunya dan menangis disana tanpa suara.

Sementara Jong Hee hanya dapat terdiam dengan air matanya yang juga ikut menetes. Ketika Jongin melihatnya, ia melepas pelan pelukan ibunya lalu menghampiri Jong Hee.

"Maafkan aku karna tak menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Kita tak pernah memiliki waktu bersama. Maaf karna aku tak pernah membuatmu merasakan ikatan persaudaraan,"

Begitu kalimat itu terucap, "Hiks..." Jong Hee menangis keras dan berhambur memeluk kakaknya, "Aku merindukanmu, Kak. Sangat merindukanmu..."

Betapa bodoh Kim Jongin tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan adik kandungnya sendiri. Kali ini Jongin berjanji, akan menjaga dua perempuan ini.

Pada akhirnya Jongin merengkuh dua perempuan itu dalam pelukannya. Dengan rasa haru yang membuncah. Dan hari ini adalah hari terbaik bagi mereka. Hari dimana rasa lega itu akhirnya tiba. Hari ini akan menjadi awal bagi keluarga kecil itu untuk memulai kembali ikatan yang sempat tersandung batu.

Sehun yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton tunggal adegan comfort di depannya, hanya mampu tersenyum haru sambil titik air dimatanya sebelum jatuh. Well, laki-laki boleh terharu 'kan? Apalagi yang disana adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Sehun ikut bahagia, akhirnya Kim Jongin menjemput happy endingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Light Behind Your Eyes chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

_**Musuh kita adalah sikap, yang hadir dalam kepuraan. Disini aku perjuangkan cita-cita ini, yang lama terpendam kekuatan. Ini adalah anugrah keabadian. Begitu sulit kutemukan jalan untuk mendapat sesuatu yang baik. Banyak tragedi. Aku selalu melihat kebelakang setiap aku melangkah maju. Kenangan-kenangan yang pernah tercipta, entah buruk atau baik akan menjadi abadi dalam ingatan. Dan semua air mata ini akan hilang di bawah hujan. Aku telah menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke dalam hangatnya pelukan.**_

_**Aku tidak tahu mana hari yang lebih baik dari hari ini. Yang kutahu, hari ini adalah hari terindah. Hari terbaik yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Asa yang selama ini menumpuk, kini sudah menemukan sebuah ujung. Meski keluargaku kurang 1 anggota, tapi aku bersyukur mereka kembali.**_

_**Ayah, jika kebanyakan orang berkata bahwa ibu adalah nomor satu, tapi bagiku... kaulah yang nomor satu. Waktu yang kita habiskan berdua hanya sebentar. Walau kita jarang berbagi cerita, kita mengekspresikannya melalui tatapan mata. Tanpa perlu kata, kau dan aku mengerti bagaimana cara memahami satu sama lain. Lelaki tak memerlukan kata untuk menyampaikan maksud.**_

_**Ayah, sampai kapanpun, kau akan menjadi ayah terbaik bagiku. Perjuanganmu dan kasih sayangmu tidak akan pernah bisa diibaratkan oleh apapun. Tidak terhitung berapa pengorbanan yang telah kau lakukan semata-mata untukku tanpa imbalan apapun. Diakhir hayatmupun matamu masih menyimpan selaksa peristiwa. Bahumu yang dulu kekar, legam terbakar matahari, sampai kurus. Walau keringat mengucur deras, tapi kau tetap tabah. Meski nafasmu kadang tersengal, memikul beban yang makin sara, tapi kau tetap setia.**_

_**Ayah, dalam hening sepi aku merindukanmu. Untuk menuai hasil dari jerih payah kita. Tapi kerinduan hanya tinggal kerinduan. Anakmu sekarang hanya dapat menatapi sosokmu dari potret. **_

_**Ayah, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa membalas setiap tetes keringat yang telah kau korbankan. Ayah, kau adalah perwujudan sosok malaikat yang sesungguhnya bagiku. Guardian angel terbaik yang aku miliki.**_

_**Ayah, maafkan aku karna tidak sempat memperlihatkanmu bagaimana aku menjadi orang yang berguna. Maafkan aku karna belum membuatmu bahagia, menyaksikan aku dengan binar bangga. Maafkan aku karna tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu. Maafkan aku ayah. Aku tidak sempat membuktikan semua itu padamu.**_

_**Disaat ini, aku teruskan hidup tanpa bersamamu, Ayah.**_

_**Tuhan, ampuni dosa ayah. Tempatkan ia diantara kekasih-kekasih-Mu. Ayah, ampunilah dosaku sejak aku dilahirkan hingga akhir hayatmu.**_

_**Ayah, aku mencintaimu. Kutaburi doa mewangi, hadiah dari putramu ini.**_

.

.

.

Pagi ini masih pagi dengan suasana musim gugur. Sekitar pukul 6, Ji Hye telah bangun dari tidur dan kini ia tengah menuruni tangga sambil menggelung rambut panjangnya. Terlihat tergesa berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya setelah sebelumnya terdengar bel yang berbunyi. Siapa pagi-pagi begini sudah bertamu?

"Permisi, ada kiriman untuk Nyonya Lee Ji Hye,"

Dahi Ji Hye mengerut heran. Seorang kurir dengan topi bertuliskan nama sebuah toko bunga tersenyum kepadanya dengan sopan, menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah pada Ji Hye dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih,"

Kurir laki-laki itu lantas undur diri.

Ji Hye menatap buket bunga sederhana itu dengan raut bingung. Siapa yang mengirimkan ini?

Mata Ji Hye melirik pada sepucuk surat beramplop biru yang terlihat terselip diantara bunga-bunga cantik itu. Wanita yang merupakan aktris senior itu mengambilnya tanpa membuang waktu. Membukanya lalu membacanya.

_**Ibu...**_

Ji Hye mendadak tersenyum ketika membaca tulisan tangan pertama itu. Dan ia langsung tahu jika pengirimnya adalah putra tercintanya. Tidak mungkin Jong Hee. Karna gadis itu masih tidur di kamarnya. Well, Kim Jongin memang tak tinggal bersamanya. Putranya sendiri yang memutuskannya. Katanya, sudah terlalu nyaman dengan rumah lamanya. Dan katanya juga, dia sudah besar. Ji Hye jadi ingin tertawa kalau ingat bagaimana Jongin ngotot waktu itu. Dan ya, Ji Hye tak bisa memaksa 'kan?

_**Perjalanan yang kita lalui berat dan panjang. Kita telah berjuang melawan rasa sakit yang seperti tiada akhir. Tapi, dibalik itu semua kita telah menemukan hal terbaik. Kita telah menemukan cara untuk saling memahami.**_

_**Ibu, hubungan ibu dan anak diantara kita berbeda dengan hubungan pada umumnya. Hubungan kita lebih istimewa karna perjuangan berat kita untuk mencapainya. Maafkan aku karna tak pernah berusaha mencarimu, aku hanya bisa menunggu.**_

_**Terima kasih kau telah pulang. Terima kasih kau telah memperhatikan aku secara diam-diam. Terima kasih, Bu.**_

_**Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa lagi. Rasanya begitu sulit merangkai kata-kata yang manis untuk mengibaratkan betapa bahagianya aku dapat bertemu denganmu, Bu. Dulu, aku selalu memimpikan bagaimana rasanya dipeluk olehmu walau hanya sebentar. Aku selalu berharap untuk dapat melihatmu secara langsung. Aku selalu iri pada teman-teman yang masih memiliki ibu.**_

_**Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar bahagia dan bersyukur. Aku tak perlu lagi terjebak dalam angan menggambarkan sosokmu. Ibu, sekarang aku dapat memelukmu sepuasmu. Aku dapat merasakan kenyamanan pelukanmu yang aku inginkan selama ini. Aku juga dapat menatap wajahmu sepanjang waktu yang aku mau. Aku dapat memamerkan dirimu pada semua orang, inilah ibuku, cantik 'kan? Aku tidak akan iri lagi.**_

_**Ibu tidak keberatan 'kan jika aku melakukan semua itu? Hehe...**_

_**Ibu... terima kasih telah melahirkan aku ke dunia yang indah ini. Aku mencintaimu, Ibuku.**_

Air mata dari mata yang masih terlihat cantiknya menetes tanpa persetujuannya. Rasa haru menyeruak dalam perjalanan membaca sepucuk surat dari putra yang sangat ia sayangi.

Dalam hati ia mengucapkan rasa syukur karna telah diberikan seorang putra yang begitu luar biasa. Putra yang dapat memahami dirinya tanpa perlu penjabaran kata.

Ternyata benar, Kim Jongin adalah sosok yang mengerti bagaimana membaca hati orang lain. Dan Ji Hye berjanji, tak akan meninggalkan Kim Jongin untuk kedua kalinya. Ia akan memberikan kasih sayangnya secara penuh untuk kedua anak yang pernah ia tinggalkan. Ia berjanji akan merawat mereka dengan baik.

_**P.S: bilang pada Jong Hee, aku ingin bermain dengannya besok. Boleh 'kan, Bu? Hehe...**_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih,"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai balasan untuk Jongin yang kini sedang menyesap kopi yang baru saja dia berikan. Ia lalu menumpukan lengannya pada pagar pembatas sambil memandang hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dengan hening. Cahaya-cahaya lampu di bawah sana seperti bintang-bintang di langit. Indah. Dan mampu menyedot perhatian seorang Oh Sehun.

Sementara Jongin entah kenapa mendadak terpaku pada wajah Sehun yang terlihat menawan dari samping. Anak rambut yang bergerak-gerak karna sapuan semilir angin, membuatnya nampak indah. Lebih indah daripada pemandangan kota yang terbentang dari atas Menara Namsan ini. Jongin merasa bodoh karna baru menyadari jika kekasihnya ternyata sangat menakjupkan.

_**Oh Sehun... tanpa dirimu, aku tak akan bisa mencapai titik ini, titik dimana aku berdiri saat ini. Memandangi dirimu yang ternyata sangat mempesona. Apakah kau tahu, aku merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung karna dapat menjalin kasih denganmu. Dicintai olehmu.**_

_**Sehun, terima kasih telah datang dalam kehidupanku dan menjadi penunjuk jalanku. Kau tahu, Hun? Kurasa, kau adalah tour guide terbaik, guide of my life. Aku bersyukur aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Seorang pastur pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau laksana oasis di gurun pasir. Dan kurasa itu benar. Tanpamu aku tak akan bertahan dalam fananya hidup. Tanpamu aku bukanlah apa-apa, hanya akan menjadi Kim Jongin yang depresi. Aku pasti akan menjadi sangat bodoh jika waktu itu aku tak datang ke rumahmu.**_

_**Sehun, terima kasih telah menjadi semangatku selama ini. Terima kasih karna telah mengisi hari-hariku dengan menyenangkan. Terima kasih telah membawakan aku teman-teman yang baik. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku dengan hatimu.**_

_**Maafkan aku karna pernah mengabaikanmu.**_

_**Oh Sehun... Kim Jongin mencintaimu. Dan aku harap, kita terus bersama seperti ini.**_

_**Oh Sehun... jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku.**_

_**Oh Sehun... kau adalah kekasih yang luar biasa.**_

"Hei, kau menatapku seperti kita tak pernah bertemu,"

"Che!" Jongin mendecih sambil menyesap kopinya kembali, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan wajah sok cuek. Padahal, ia tengah tersenyum dibalik cangkir kertas miliknya. Sementara Sehun nampaknya sudah menghabiskan kopi miliknya dan membuang cangkirnya ke tempat sampah yang tersedia. Setelahnya, ia memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dengan hangat. Karna sepertinya, Jongin kedinginan.

Jongin melebarkan senyumnya, menenggak habis kopinya dan melempar cangkirnya ke tempat sampah. Seperti yang Sehun lakukan tadi. Ia lalu menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sehun dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang melingkar di dadanya. Rasanya nyaman, dan Jongin tak ingin ini cepat-cepat berakhir.

"Sehun, terima kasih untuk semuanya,"

"..."

Pelukan Sehun hanya mengerat dengan sebuah kecupan sayang pada kepala Jongin. Pernyataan Jongin barusan tak dapat dijawab dengan kata.

Jongin menoleh kesamping, menatap manik Sehun lekat. Sementara sebelah tangannya mengelus pipi putih Sehun dengan lembut, alih-alih mendekatkan wajah Sehun padanya. Sementara Sehun menunduk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun," Jongin berucap lirih tepat di depan bibir Sehun yang hampir bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, tanpa melepas tatapannya dari mata Sehun. Ketika Sehun menempelkan bibir keduanya, mata Jongin menutup dengan pelan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Jongin,"

Ciuman itu berlanjut dengan saling melumat dengan irama lembut. Menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing yang rasanya semakin membuncah malam ini. Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama meyakini, ciuman kali ini adalah ciuman terbaik yang pernah mereka lakukan. Karna dicampuri oleh perasaan lega dan bahagia.

"Ayo kita berjuang besama-sama dengan Emperor,"

Dahi mereka saling beradu.

"Ya!"

.

.

.

"_H-hallo_,"

"_Hallo_, siapa namamu?"

Pemuda dengan _sweater_ merah marun bergaris hitam dan putih itu tersenyum ramah. Menyampaikan bahwa gadis yang baru saja tiba pada antrian terdepan itu untuk tidak gugup.

"Namaku Yuurama Hisashi,"

"Wah, dari Jepang?"

"I-iya,"

"Bagaimana kau sampai kesini?"

"Aku pindah ke Korea beberapa bulan yang lalu,"

"Wah, kau anak yang pintar. Bahasa Koreamu lancar," Pemuda dengan rambut _softbrown_ itu berujar dengan semangat.

"Terima kasih," gadis bernama Yuurama itu nampak tersipu malu.

Pemuda yang diidolakannya itu nampak kembali memamerkan senyum menawannya, sembari menuliskan sesuatu pada _cover_ album yang di atas mejanya menggunakan spidolnya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"E-enam belas,"

"Kau masih sangat muda. Belajarlah dengan giat dan banggakan orang tuamu sebelum kau tak sempat. Seberapapun kau suka pada Emperor, jangan pernah menyusahkan orang tuamu untuk membelikanmu album kami,"

"Baik, Kai _oppa_. Aku mengerti,"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kai itu kembali menampilkan senyumnya yang bahkan mampu membuat para _Crowns_ menjerit heboh. Sungguh, pesona dari sang dance machine Emperor mampu membuat _Crowns_ meleleh. Apalagi jika tersenyum begini. Kadar ketampanannya meningkat berkali lipat. Ahah!

"_Oppa_, tolong terima ini!"

"Huh?"

Pemuda dengan marga Kim itu menautkan alisnya, menatap dengan bingung pada gadis muda antrian selanjutnya, yang membungkuk di depannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah mahkota bunga padanya.

"Untukku?" Pemuda pemilik nick name Kai itu menerimanya dengan berbinar. Terlihat imut dengan senyum lebarnya. Membuat gadis yang merupakan salah satu _Crowns_ itu menjerit kesenangan sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ini sangat indah. Maukah kau memakaikannya di kepalaku?"

Gadis itu kembali menggangguk. Kai segera mencondongkan badannya ke arah sang gadis. Gadis itu nampak sangat senang dapat memaikan mahkota bunga itu pada idolanya.

"Terima kasih," Pemuda dengan nama asli Kim Jongin itu tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak, terima kasih _oppa_. Kau telah berjuang selama ini dan bertemu dengan kami, para _Crowns_,"

"Kau juga telah berjuang sampai kemari,"

"Hehehe,"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ji Hyo. Lee Ji Hyo,"

Kai nampak tercenung sebentar menatap sang gadis. "Namamu mengingatkan aku pada ibuku," Lalu tersenyum lembut yang membuat gadis itu merona.

"Ini, special untuk gadis manis sepertimu,"

"Terima kasih, _Oppa_!"

Gadis itu membungkuk sambil menerima sodoran album yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangan bersama sebuah _photocard_ dirinya yang dibubuhi emoticon 2 hati dengan nama sang gadis. "Semoga Kai_ oppa d_an Sehun _oppa_ tetap langgeng!"

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan riang sebelum gadis itu berlari pergi.

Baru saja ia akan mulai menyapa antrian selanjutnya, Jongin harus terkejut dengan _security_ di belakang Sehun yang tiba-tiba menegur seorang fans pada antrian bagian kekasihnya itu.

Seorang _Crowns_ memaksa Sehun untuk menanda tangani sebuah kertas. Kertas yang Jongin ketahui sebagai surat pernikahan. Jongin dapat melihat raut tak nyaman di wajah porselen Sehun. Ketika mereka beradu pandang, Jongin tersenyum menenangkan. Mencoba menyampaikan, '_tidak apa-apa. Tolak dengan cara baik-baik' _dan Sehun mengangguk paham, lalu mulai berbicara pada fans yang tengah dipaksa pergi oleh security.

"Oi, Jong, masih ada saja fans yang melakukan hal gila. Walau surat itu ditanda tangani tetap saja tidak sah. Fans itu bisa kena hukuman dengan tuduhan sabotase," Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya tiba-tiba mendengus sebal.

"Hei, bukan hanya kau yang kena," Jongin mencibir rekan satu grupnya itu dengan bibir manyun.

Yah, ternyata menjadi publik figur tidak semudah yang Jongin bayangkan. Terkadang ada saja tingkah fans yang diluar nalar. Dan membuat para member hanya mampu memijit kepala.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah jalan yang telah ia pilih bersama teman-temannya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan berusaha bertahan. Karna, perjuangannya untuk dapat mencapai keberhasilan seperti ini sangat sulit. Audisi, training, latihan keras, dan bla bla bla. Membuat Jongin merasa eman jika apa yang telah ia dapatkan disia-siakan begitu saja.

Lagipula, dia mendapat banyak suport dari orang-orang terdekat. Ibu, adik, kekasih, dan hyungdeul Emperor, serta para _Crowns_. Apalagi kekasihnya satu grup. Ahaha...

Ya, perjalanannya sebagai seorang anggota Boyband bernama Emperor telah dimulai sejak 2 tahun lalu.

"Hei, kata manager, hari ini kita hanya menghadiri fansign. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita ke cafenya Jongin?" Sang _Leader_, Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Hei, kau ingin membuat Kamong hancur, ha?" Minseok menimpali.

"Oi, itu ide bagus!" Chanyeol bersorak menyetujui ide _Leader_-nya.

"Baby bear, kita kencan ya!" Oke, ini Sehun.

Jongin menghela nafas jengah, "Terserah kalian saja. Bersiap-siap saja jika Jong Hee marah-marah karna cafenya mendadak ricuh,"

.

.

.

_Hidup memang sulit. Lebih sering tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Tapi, itulah hidup. Ada susah, ada senang. Entah seberat apa, selama masih memiliki orang yang menyayangi kita, walau hanya satu orang, kita harus tetap bertahan. Karna, tidak selamanya hidup akan menderita. Pasti akan datang happy ending untuk kita. Tuhan tidak akan sekejam itu. Syaratnya, jadilah orang baik._

_Hal terpenting dalam hidup ini adalah keluarga dan teman. Keluarga, sesering apapun orang tua memarahi, melarang ini dan itu, yakinlah bukan karna kau tidak boleh, tetapi orang tua khawatir padamu. Khawatir tanda sayang. Tidak masalah dimarahi atau apa, yang namanya ikatan antara orang tua dan anak tidak akan terputus. Kau akan tetap kembali pada mereka. Dan mereka akan tetap kembali padamu._

_Ibu. Meski orang sering menggambarkan kalau ibu marah itu paling menyeramkan ketimbang hantu. Tapi, bagiku dibalik itu semua terselip kasih sayang besar. Ibu adalah orang yang akan selalu menangkap dirimu ketika kau terjatuh. Ibu adalah orang yang bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Darah yang telah ia teteskan untuk melahirkan kita, tidak akan pernah bisa kita bayar meski kita memberikan seluruh isi bumi kepadanya. Ibu, tidak pernah bertindak tanpa alasan. Berbahagialah kamu yang dapat merasakan perhatian dan kehangatan seorang ibu sejak kamu dilahirkan. Anak lain belum tentu seberuntung dirimu. Jangan pernah sakiti ibumu walau bagaimanapun juga. Karna, ketika dia sakit hati, maka durhakalah kamu._

_Ayah. Dia yang telah berjuang menghidupimu tanpa peduli keadaan panas atau hujan. Tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang kurus kering, kulit yang terbakar matahari, adalah perwujudan sosok superhero yang sesungguhnya. Tidak peduli ayahmu bekerja di kantor besar atau hanya sebatas buruh bangunan ataupun yang menarik gerobak sampah, dia adalah pahlawan yang tak pernah mengharapkan imbalan. Imbalan baginya hanyalah tawamu. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Padahal jika dipikirkan, memang siapa kita? Kita hanya bocah yang kebetulan keluar dari rahim istrinya. Kenapa ayah mau repot-repot menghidupi kita? Kita 'kan hanya numpang hidup di rumahnya. Jika kita mencari jawabannya, sepertinya tidak akan ketemu. Karna, ketulusan seorang ayah tidak bisa diibaratkan dengan apapun. Ikatan antara orang tua dengan anaknya adalah ikatan yang paling istimewa. Beruntunglah kamu yang masih memiliki ayah yang masih sehat dan masih mampu bekerja. Karna kamu tidak akan diminta untuk ikut memikirkan bagaimana mendapatkan sepeser uang diusia dini. Tidak, ayah akan mengajarkanmu itu jika sudah saatnya._

_Saudara. Pada umumnya, sepasang saudara akan saling mengejek, beradu argumen, dan berebut apapun itu. Walau begitu, tidak akan menimbulkan permusuhan. Tapi, justru itu keseruannya. Bahagialah kamu yang dapat sedekat itu dengan saudaramu. Karna, tidak semua orang dapat dekat dengan saudara._

_Teman. Ya, walau teman hanya sedikit, tidak apa-apa, setidaknya mereka setia. Untuk masalah pacar... um, kurasa pacar yang benar adalah dia yang berjuang bersamamu, bukan yang menunggumu sampai ke atas. Ah, aku juga memiliki para Crowns!_

_Banyak orang berkata bahwa umur menentukan bagaimana pemikiran kita. Tapi, kurasa tidak semuanya begitu. Terkadang, yang lebih muda lebih mengerti tentang hidup. Karna, hidup orang berbeda-beda. Tidak peduli umurmu berapa, jika pilu ingin hinggap padamu, ya hinggaplah dia. Kehidupan memilukan, adalah guru terbaik untuk membentuk karakter dan pemikiranmu. Dia adalah guru yang dapat membuatmu dewasa tak peduli kamu yang masih belia. Dan dia yang akan mengajarimu bagaimana memahami orang lain._

_Dari hidupku yang berkelok-kelok ini, aku menyadari satu hal yang aku pelajari dari pernikahan orang tuaku._

_Kuatkanlah kapal cinta yang kita persiapkan sebelum mengarungi samudra rumah tangga, sebelum ombak mengaramkan segala asa._

_Ya, terima kasih Ayah, Ibu, Jong Hee, teman-teman, dan Crowns yang setia._

_Aku adalah Kim Jongin, yang bukan siapa-siapa tanpa kalian._

.

.

.

BAGUS! AKHIRNYA TAMAT! /sujud syukur T_T

Makasih buat para reader yang udah setia baca, ngefav, ngereview ff ini sampek END T_T

Aku gak tau endingnya bagus atau gak. Asli, saya ngeblank dan putus asa sama ff ini. Kemarin udah niat mau discontinue ini /digebuk

Kalok endingnya maksa, maafkan saya ya, guys /sungkeman

Thanks to:

**Choi Handa HunKai shiper | Guest | rofi mvpshawol | youngimongi | cute | Yessi94esy | Wiwitdyas1 | stbaeri | sejin kimkai | utsukushii02 | yuvikimm97 | GYUSATAN | AprilianyArdeta | LoveHyunFamily | saphire always for onyx | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | jjong86 | ohkim9488 | dwinur halifah 9 | Lia964 | geash | SILENT READER | jonginisa | Permenkaret | Xinger XXI | nadia jees | outcaaast | novisaputri09 | hunkaiship14 | htyoung | yesaya mei | ariska | EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS | salhunkai | blissfulxo | jumee | Miss Wuhan | Kamong Jjong | k1mut | typo's hickeys | Nami | Hun94Kai88 | ling-ling pandabear | Jiji Park | jjong86 | dhantieee | VampireDPS | enchris 727 | SeKai99 | kaihun70 | LM90 | nadia | kimm bi | asmayae | liaoktaviani joaseo | Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun | lustkai | ulfah cuittybeams | HunKai94 | kimihyun211 | Jongin48 | saya orchestra | csyoungie | ytrisdia | angel sparkyu | aliyya | steffifebri | Pinguin1999 | melizwufan | KaiNieris | Nini-nya mas Seno | ismi ryeosomnia | Mizukami Sakura-chan | jungdongah | HyunshiELF | sunyeong | eviaquariusgirl | Hadisya aghenia | M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238 | Exofanfic'rae | gummysmiled | black coffe | Jun kie | askasufa | Kim Kai Jong | meifaharuka haruka | sayakanoicinoe | thedolphinduck | ucinaze | babydontworry **

Yang gak kesebut, maafkan yaa /bow

fiuhh... /hela nafas

sekali lagi maaf ya~

dan terima kasih.

kalau boleh jujur, saya nangis ngetik ending ini, ahahaha mana lagu2 yang keputer mellow semua. kan kampret -_-

Winter AL Yuurama


End file.
